Momentos
by Cydalima
Summary: Al entrar a Hogwarts, Albus Potter nunca imaginó que terminaría yendo a la casa Slytherin; sin embargo, al conocer a Scorpius Malfoy pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ir a aquella casa no sería tan malo. Serie de drabbles; futuro slash.
1. Primer Año: I

**Hola. Antes que nada quiero decir que hace tiempo que comencé a escribir este intento de drabbles, y digo "intento", porque suelo emocionarme y muchos los hago demasiado largos... Aunque no tanto como para considerarse one shots. Como sea, espero que les guste y que disfruten esto, un próximo slash. Serán bastantes, narraré los siete años de estos dos muchachos. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Primer Año**

**I**

Respiras profundo. Miras a ambos lados en el vagón lleno de alumnos que se reúnen ese año. Caminas con Rose a tu lado. Sientes las miradas sobre ti mientras avanzas a través del pasillo arrastrando tu baúl. Hay un momento de silencio que es roto por pequeños murmullos. Te sonrojas y bajas la mirada un momento, sabes que cuchichean porque saben de quién eres hijo. Aumentas la velocidad de tu andar y sólo te detienes en el momento en el que sientes el impacto contra el cuerpo de alguien más.

- Al, ¿estás bien? – pregunta tu prima. Asientes aún sobándote la cabeza por el golpe recibido.

- Lo siento – dices levantando la mirada y entonces te quedas en blanco.

Frente a ti está la persona más hermosa que has visto en tus once años de vida. Tiene el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos color gris, casi plateados. Su piel es blanca, casi pálida; sus facciones son finas. ¿Es acaso un ángel como aquellos que te mostró tía Hermione en aquel libro _muggle_ llamado "Biblia"?

- No te preocupes – responde él.

Lo miras un poco más y sientes que lo has visto antes pero no recuerdas dónde exactamente. No tienes tiempo de pensarlo más a fondo, él abre la puerta del único compartimento vacío del vagón y entra en él arrastrando el baúl con un poco de dificultad. Se detiene y te mira a ti y a tu prima.

- ¿Entran o no?

Su voz te hace regresar a la realidad. Por toda respuesta tomas tu baúl, que habías soltado al encontrarte con él, y entras también. Rose parecía estar a punto de decirte algo, pero no le das tiempo de hacerlo. Escuchas más murmullos detrás de ti pero los ignoras y cierras la puerta.

Acomodas tu baúl y el de tu prima – ahora sentada cómodamente –, pues el silbato del tren indica que están por partir, y tomas asiento. Él abre su baúl y se agacha, buscando algo en él. Miras por la ventana. Ves a tus padres y a tus tíos, les sonríes y te despides de Lily con la mano. Rose también lo hace. Ellos responden a tus sonrisas y poco a poco comienzan a alejarse mientras el tren avanza. Pronto, ellos se vuelven sólo un puntito en la estación que cada vez se ve más pequeña.

Escuchas cómo se cierra un baúl. Él toma asiento delante de ti. Le miras de reojo y notas que tiene un libro en sus manos, lo abre y comienza a leer. Hablas con Rose sobre temas sin importancia, pero no dejas de mirar al otro chico. Pasadas unas horas tu prima se disculpa y sale del vagón.

Miras por la ventana en silencio. Rose no regresa.

- ¿No te aburres? – pregunta él sin levantar la mirada de su libro – no creo que mirar siempre por la ventana sea demasiado divertido.

- No tengo nada más qué hacer – respondes encogiéndote de hombros. Haces una pausa y decides romper el hielo:

- Soy Albus Potter.

- Lo sé.

Él cierra su libro con cuidado y levanta el rostro, fijando sus ojos grises en ti.

- Soy Scorpius Malfoy – te dice y en ese momento sabes por qué se te hacía familiar. Él te sonríe. – Un placer.


	2. Primer año: II

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**II**

No sabes qué te aturde más, si su sonrisa o el nombre con el que acaba de presentarse.

− U-un placer también – respondes tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces.

Él te mira un poco más, esperando a que digas algo, pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Malfoy es paciente y espera unos segundos mirándote atentamente, dándote tiempo a que pienses algo coherente qué decir. Lo que no sabe es que su mirada te pone nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Pasa un minuto más y él se decide a hablar en vista de que tú no lo haces.

− ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

Parpadeas un par de veces y sonríes animadamente.

− ¡Me encanta!

Entablan una conversación que dura horas, no la interrumpes ni cuando Rose regresa al compartimiento. Ella pone los ojos en blanco al escucharte, sabe lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch y también lo imposible que es silenciarte una vez comienzas a hablar sobre ello. Toma un libro del colegio y lee en silencio. Al rato sale del compartimiento otra vez y regresa tras unos minutos con la túnica del colegio puesta.

Finalmente te das cuenta de que está oscureciendo y que te has olvidado incluso de comer algo en el camino, no así Rose y Malfoy, quienes no se tomaron la molestia de interrumpirte para que comieras algo.

Pronto será hora de dejar el tren e ir al que será tu segundo hogar por siete años. Rose ha salido otra vez.

− ¿A qué casa crees que irás? – te pregunta Malfoy mientras ambos se colocan las túnicas del colegio. Esa pregunta es la que te ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que recibiste tu carta para Hogwarts.

− No lo sé – respondes visiblemente nervioso. Habrías preferido evitar el tema, bastante tuviste con James molestándote toda la semana – mis padres y tíos fueron a Gryffindor – agregas jugando con un mechón de cabello, justo como lo hace tu padre cuando está nervioso – mi hermano también.

En ese momento el tren se detiene. Miras hacia fuera, ves cómo todos los alumnos bajan. Recuerdas al viejo Hagrid, ahora retirado, y deseas tanto que fuera él quien te recibiera en esta nueva aventura.

Escuchas la puerta abrirse y volteas de inmediato. Scorpius ha salido del compartimiento. Sólo quedan él y tú en el vagón. Terminas de colocarte la túnica y te apresuras a seguirlo. Rose ya les espera afuera.

− ¡Los de primero! – grita un hombre y tú y los demás novatos le siguen.

Caminas junto a Scorpius con Rose a tu lado izquierdo y te das cuenta de que él lleva el mismo libro que estuviera leyendo antes de que se presentaran en la mano izquierda. Te acercas un poco más a él.

− Eh, Malfoy - le susurras. Él te mira interrogante - ¿en qué casa crees que estarás? – preguntas con curiosidad.

Llegan a los botes y subes en uno, seguido de Malfoy. Él, muy caballerosamente, le tiende la mano a Rose y la ayuda a subir. Notas la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro y no comprendes la razón. Recuerdas las advertencias de tío Ron sobre los Malfoy y comprendes ahora. Le restas importancia y miras a Malfoy una vez más.

− ¿Malfoy? – preguntas en un susurro.

Él voltea a verte y sonríe de lado.

− A Slytherin, evidentemente.

* * *


	3. Primer Año: III

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**III**

− Si sigues estrujando la túnica así terminarás estropeándola.

Miras a tu prima. A diferencia tuya ella se nota bastante calmada. Lo que no sabes es que por dentro se muere de los nervios como tú.

− Todo irá bien – te susurra intentando tranquilizarte.

− ¡Malfoy, Scorpius! – exclama una voz.

Rose y tú voltean al mismo tiempo, él permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo desde que bajaron de los botes y fueron conducidos al Gran Comedor. Escuchas más murmullos, y casi juras haber escuchado a alguien susurrar con desdén "hijo de mortífagos". Él amina hasta llegar al frente ignorando los comentarios que ha escuchado. Toma asiento y le colocan el Sombrero Seleccionador.

− ¡Slytherin! – grita éste después de un minuto aproximadamente.

Malfoy baja del banco una vez le han retirado el sombrero de la cabeza y camina hasta la mesa que le corresponde con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, como cuando le viste por primera vez. Los murmullos no cesan hasta que la profesora Vector, ahora la directora del Colegio, pide silencio.

Otros dos chicos son nombrados. Uno va a Hufflepuff, el otro a Gryffindor.

− ¡Potter, Albus!

Y si con Malfoy hubo cuchicheos, contigo hay silencio. Te preguntas si sucedió lo mismo cuando James tuvo su selección.

Caminas y tomas asiento. Colocan el sombrero en tu cabeza y le escuchas hablarte.

− _Eres muy parecido a tu padre, jovencito_ – te dice – _y creo que ya sé en qué casa te pondré. _

− ¿Es una buena casa? – preguntas antes de que dé el veredicto.

− _Ninguna casa es buena o mala_ – dice – _cada una tiene sus pros y sus contras. Te noto nervioso y confundido. ¿Deseas ir a alguna en particular o confiarás en mi buen juicio?_

− Confío en tu buen juicio – respondes tras unos segundos.

− _Siendo así…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Pero claro, ¡tenías que confiar en el "buen juicio" de ese viejo sombrero!

Sientes como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ti en ese momento. Quitan el sombrero de tu cabeza y caminas mecánicamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, quienes aplauden secamente, no eufóricos como en otras casas. Buscas a Rose con la mirada. Está igual de aturdida que tú. Volteas a Gryffindor y encuentras a tu hermano. No sabes leer su expresión. Completamente en blanco.

Suspiras.

Levantas la mirada y encuentras unos ojos grises observándote detenidamente. Recuerdas las únicas dos sonrisas que Malfoy te ha dedicado ese día y de pronto, por un pequeño momento, la idea de ir a esa casa no te parece tan mala como antes.

* * *


	4. Primer Año: IV

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**IV**

Miras en silencio cómo Rose camina charlando animadamente con James, en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor.

− Los de primero – dice una chica de pelo negro - síganme.

− Si se pierden no será nuestro problema – agrega un chico castaño.

Son los prefectos de Slytherin.

_De tú casa_.

Tú y el resto de los novatos la siguen hasta que llegan a su sala común. La contraseña es "_corvus_". Te preguntas qué relación tiene un cuervo con las serpientes.

Miras a tu alrededor. Siempre esperaste que tu primera noche en el castillo fuera inolvidable. Recuerdas todas las veces que tío Ron te contó lo maravillosa que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor, lo cálida que era, incluso en los días más fríos de invierno. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, ¡vaya que hace frío ahí abajo!

− Los dormitorios de las chicas están de éste lado – dice la prefecta – síganme.

Se alejan y sólo quedan los chicos.

− Los dormitorios de ustedes están por acá.

Camina sin esperar a que le sigan.

Los guía a través de un pasillo poco iluminado y finalmente se detiene.

− Slytherin no es como otras casas – dice tranquilamente – somos menos, como seguramente habrán podido notar. Así que las habitaciones son dobles. En la puerta están escritos los nombres de quienes compartirán habitación. Sus respectivas pertenencias y horarios de clase se encuentran en sus habitaciones.

No espera respuesta y se va.

Ves puerta tras puerta, intentando encontrar la tuya.

− Potter – escuchas una voz conocida. Volteas y ves a Malfoy – aquí.

Vas hasta donde él está. Lees en la puerta abierta: "Potter, Albus & Malfoy, Scorpius".

Él entra y tú le sigues. Dentro se está bastante a gusto, no hace ese frío mortecino que hay afuera. Hay bastante espacio, sus camas son matrimoniales. En general está bastante bien… Pero demasiado oscuro para tu gusto.

Caminas hacia tu cama y ves sobre ella tu horario de clases. Lo ves de reojo y lo dejas en el buró.

− Oye, Malfoy, ¿qué piensas de la hab…?

Volteas justo cuando él entra en una puerta. Deduces que es el baño. Respiras profundo y buscas tu pijama dentro del baúl. Parpadeas sorprendido al notar en tus demás túnicas el escudo de Slytherin, así como una bufanda verde de franjas grises en el baúl. Te sientas en la cama y te quitas la ropa.

Recuerdas a tus padres, pero es demasiado tarde como para enviar una carta.

La puerta del baño se abre y por ella sale Malfoy con su pijama puesta. Te mira y abre los ojos sorprendido. Desvía la mirada y camina apresuradamente a su cama, dejando la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el baúl.

− Hay algo llamado pudor, Potter – te dice sin mirarte.

− ¿Eh? Vamos, ni que no supieras cómo es el cuerpo de otro hombre – respondes terminando de ponerte el pijama – no tengo nada que tú no tengas, Malfoy.

− ¡Potter! – exclama él mirándote sonrojado.

Ahora el sorprendido eres tú.

Malfoy ladea el rostro ardiente y deshace la cama metiéndose en ella.

− No me digas que te avergüenza…

No puedes creerlo y ríes sin poder evitarlo.

− Buenas noches, Potter – te dice él cubriéndose con las sábanas.

− ¡Malfoy, no tienes por qué apenarte! – exclamas.

− _Buenas noches, Potter_ – repite él dándote la espalda.

− Eres raro, Malfoy – dices metiéndote tu también en tu cama.

− Tú no eres muy normal.

Sonríes y finalmente te quedas dormido.

* * *


	5. Primer Año: V

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**V**

Te encuentras en casa comiendo torta de chocolate.

Adoras el chocolate. Más aún si es en la torta que prepara tu madre.

− Come todo lo que quieras, hijo – te dice Ginny, tu madre.

No necesitas que te lo digan dos veces. Comes un poco y sabe tan delicioso que no puedes dejar de comer. Ella te sonríe y te ofrece más cada vez que estás por terminar.

Te sientes en la gloria, ésta torta sabe particularmente deliciosa.

Y un sabor extraño llega a tu boca cuando comes un poco más. Frunces el ceño preguntándote qué será ese sabor. Masticas más y te percatas de que la consistencia de lo que tienes en la boca no es la misma que la de la torta que recién estabas comiendo.

− _Potter_.

Escuchas por un momento. ¿De quién es la voz?

Te encoges de hombros y vuelves a comer torta. Pero ya no sabe a torta de chocolate.

− _Potter._

Nuevamente esa voz. Quién sea que esté hablando, que deje de hacerlo, te desconcentra y aún tienes que averiguar por qué tu torta sabe extraño.

− ¡_POTTER_!

Esa voz… Reconoces la voz.

Despiertas.

− ¿_Maffoii_? – preguntas y te das cuenta de que tienes algo en la boca. Reconoces el sabor como el mismo de tu sueño.

− Te lo dije anoche y lo repito hoy. Potter: _No. Eres. Normal_. Quítate la almohada de la boca y apresúrate o se hará tarde. En el comedor podrás comer _comida_ de _verdad_.

Ahora sabes por qué la torta de chocolate no sabía a chocolate.

* * *


	6. Primer Año: VI

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**VI**

Llega el correo. Una lechuza que reconoces a la perfección se dirige a ti y te entrega una carta de tus padres. No necesitas ser un genio para saber el contenido de la misma. Aún así la abres y lees lo que sabías que tus padres dirían. Te aman y no importa que estés en Slytherin, sigues siendo tú y es lo que importa.

Volteas a la mesa de Gryffindor, sabes que fue James quién les envió la carta.

Rose habla con una chica de cabello dorado y cuando se da cuenta de tu mirada te sonríe. Respondes la sonrisa pues sabes que tu relación con ella no cambiará por mucho que tú seas un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Buscas con la mirada a tu hermano y lo ves. Se nota cansado, como si no hubiera podido dormir toda la noche. Te preocupa eso y decides que irás a preguntarle sobre ello.

Ante las miradas atentas de casi todos en el colegio te diriges a la mesa de los leones y tocas el hombro de tu hermano.

− ¿James? – preguntas.

Él voltea y te mira de una forma que no sabes describir. Haces todo lo posible por no pensar en la palabra "decepción".

− Al – te dice él, pero su tono es seco - ¿qué tal tu casa? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

− Bien – respondes.

Eres conciente de las miradas que hay sobre ambos así que decides terminar con esa conversación.

− James, siempre seré yo – le dices a tu hermano – soy un Slytherin, sí, pero, antes que eso, soy un Potter, tu hermano. No lo olvides.

Regresas a tu mesa y comes más a fuerza que por que realmente quieras hacerlo. Sientes un nudo en el estómago.

− ¿Estás bien? – te pregunta Malfoy sin mirarte realmente.

− Si – respondes – es sólo que… - niegas con la cabeza – No. Olvídalo.

− Lo entenderá tarde o temprano – agrega Malfoy y vuelve a concentrarse en su zumo de calabaza.

Más tarde ese mismo día, al salir de tus primeras dos horas de Transformaciones con la profesora Emma Dobbs, te encuentras con tu hermano. Se miran en silencio por un minuto que a ti te parecen siglos.

Al final él te sonríe.

− No olvides que aún tenemos un juego de ajedrez mágico pendiente.

No necesitas más explicación para saber que todo ha regresado a la normalidad.


	7. Primer Año: VII

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**VII**

"Injusto", te repites una y otra vez. "Es injusto".

Es tu segundo día de clases y éstas son tus primeras dos interminables horas de Historia de la Magia. Escuchas al profesor Binns hablar sin descanso - y como es un fantasma no necesita parar para tomar aire -; sientes las miaras sobre ti y te hundes en el asiento. ¿Por qué nadie te había comentado sobre esto?

Recuerdas muy bien cómo comenzó todo.

Llegaste a clase y tomaste asiento con Rose a tu derecha – pues gracias a Merlín comparten la clase – y con Malfoy a tu izquierda; el profesor se presentó ante el grupo y sólo fue necesario que recorriera las filas con alumnos, posando su mirada de fantasma sobre ti para comenzar a hablar sobre lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre. En otras circunstancias no te habría molestado la comparación y en un principio así era, pero cuando dijo algo que realmente no esperabas la cosa cambió.

− … y como todos ustedes sabrán – dijo el profesor mientras flotaba de un lado al otro – fue nada más y nada menos que el gran Harry Potter quien, hace diecinueve años, en este mismo castillo, derrotó a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de toda la historia: Lord Voldemort, o como se le llamó en ese tiempo, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

No pudiste evitar mirar a Rose completamente asombrado tan sólo para descubrir que ella evitaba tu mirada con nerviosismo.

La clase continuó, siendo el tema principal la guerra contra el ya mencionado mago oscuro, lo sucedido en la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 y mucha más información que desconocías. Sabías que tú padre había hecho algo significativo por el mundo mágico, que era un personaje importante – por no decir uno de los dos mejores aurores del departamento, siendo el otro tío Ron - pero no conocías los detalles. ¿Por qué no te dijeron nada?, ¿James también sabía? Sí, lo más seguro es que así fuera. Tal vez Binns había reaccionado igual cuando le conoció.

"Esto tan injusto".

Recuerdas haber escuchado comentarios como "eso ya lo sé", "cómo si nuestros padres no nos hubieran contado sobre ello", o "lo leí en Nueva Historia de la Magia antes de venir al colegio".

Sí, es muy injusto. Todos saben sobre la vida de tu padre…

… Todos menos tú.


	8. Primer Año: VIII

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**VIII**

− ¿Rose? – llamas a tu prima en un susurro una vez salen de la clase de Historia de la Magia - ¿tú… tú lo…?

− Lo siento, Al – responde ella – lo leí antes de venir, cuando compraron mis libros. Mamá me hizo prometer que no te diría nada. Perdón.

− ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron, Rose?

− Lo siento, Al – repite, ahora luciendo verdaderamente apenada – en serio. Hablamos más tarde, lo prometo. Llego tarde a Herbología.

Estás tentado a agregar algo pero al final te arrepientes y asientes. Ella se va y tú suspiras resignado.

− Si tanto te afectó – escuchas una voz a tu lado que hace que te sobresaltes – deberías escribir a tu padre.

Miras a Malfoy sin comprender qué es lo que aún hace ahí, ya todos los demás se han ido a su siguiente clase y son los únicos en el desierto pasillo.

− Es sólo una sugerencia – agrega encogiéndose de hombros y dándote la espalda para comenzar a caminar – por cierto, nos toca pociones.

Parpadeas un par de veces. ¿Cómo supo él que aún no memorizabas tú horario?

− ¡Eh, Malfoy, espérame! – exclamas cuando él dobla un recodo y se pierde de vista.

Corres y justo al doblar el mismo recodo tienes que detenerte para así evitar pasarte de largo. Malfoy te espera recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. En cuánto ve que estás ahí, sin decir palabra alguna, continúa su camino.

− ¿Tienes lechuza? – pregunta, como siempre, de pronto.

− Ehh… Nop.

− Te prestaré a Ev.

− ¿Ev?

− Evolas. Mi lechuza.

Asientes en silencio, el cual se prolonga hasta que llegan a las mazmorras y llaman a la puerta para entrar a clase de pociones. El profesor – cuyo nombre aún no conoces – les mira con una ceja levantada. Llegaron casi diez minutos tarde.

− Adelante, señores – dice sin parecer afectado – tomen asiento.

Así lo hacen, y cuando los dos se han sentado y han sacado sus cosas el profesor agrega algo mientras un trozo de tiza escribe en la pizarra.

− Por cierto. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por su retraso – dice – cinco por cada uno. No tolero la impuntualidad.

No quieres voltear, pero sientes la mirada fulminante de Malfoy sobre ti. Ahora sabes que él odia llegar tarde. Más adelante sabrás que en realidad lo que odia es que lo crean impuntual.


	9. Primer Año: IX

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**IX**

Pasan los días y descubres algo muy importante, algo que hace que desmientas a tío Ron y sus prejuicios. Scorpius – porque ahora para ti es normal llamarle "Scorpius" y no "Malfoy" como cuando recién se conocieron – es todo lo contrario a lo que pensabas. Es un chico tranquilo, y aunque no usarías – jamás – el adjetivo "tímido" para referirte a él, sabes que es muy reservado. Hace caso omiso a todo comentario mordaz dirigido hacia su familia, más en concreto hacia su padre y abuelos, y se concentra en lo que él llama "asuntos verdaderamente importantes", que no resultan ser sino sus estudios y deberes.

− Es por lo de la pasada guerra – te dice Rose cuando le preguntas al respecto.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntas inocentemente. Aún no sabes todo al respecto pues no has tenido el valor de escribir a tu padre y sólo sabes lo que dicen los libros sobre la mencionada guerra.

− Hay cosas que los libros de texto no dicen, cosas que los padres cuentan a sus hijos.

− ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntas preocupado. No te gusta el tono de voz de Rose.

− Cosas sobre la familia de Malfoy – dice ella mirando a ambos lados antes de contestar – sus abuelos y padre fueron… - ella duda. No quieres que dude, no ahora. Necesitas saber.

− ¿Fueron qué, Rose? – exiges.

− Mortífagos – responde ella en voz baja. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo.

Detienen su charla. Scorpius se acerca por el pasillo. Lo miras. ¿Cómo es posible que eso que ha dicho Rose sea verdad?

− ¿Están bien? – pregunta él con su voz siempre tranquila – ¿por qué esas caras de susto?

− Nada en particular – se apresura a responder Rose con nerviosismo.

Scorpius levanta una ceja. Sabes que sospecha de algo.

− Si tú dices – dice finalmente - ¿vamos al comedor?

− Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros – se excusa Rose. – Nos vemos luego.

− Está bien – dices tú mientras ves cómo se aleja por el pasillo.

− Vamos, Albus – dice Scorpius comenzando a caminar. Le sigues y de pronto, sin que él se lo espere, le pasas un brazo por los hombros.

− ¿Qué haces? – pregunta él.

− Te abrazo, ¿no puedo?

Él se detiene. Te mira y retira tu brazo de sus hombros con cuidado.

− Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta.


	10. Primer Año: X

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**X**

Recibes una carta de tu padre en respuesta a la que enviaste la noche anterior exponiendo tus dudas, quejas y reclamos sobre el tema de la guerra de hace diecinueve años. La guardas en el bolsillo y terminas de desayunar. Sientes una mirada sobre ti, se trata de Scorpius.

Termina el desayuno y te levantas sin decir nada a nadie. Agradeces que sea domingo, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Aún sientes la mirada de Scorpius sobre ti.

Llegas a tu habitación, te recuestas en la cama y abres la carta. La lees con cuidado una y otra vez. Suspiras. Metes la carta en su sobre una vez más y finalmente la guardas en tu baúl, debajo de todo.

Sales de tu habitación y caminas hasta la sala común. Supones que estará vacía, y, claro, supones bien. Sales de ahí y alguien llama tu atención. Es Scorpius. Está recargado contra la pared del frente y te mira en silencio.

− Algunos chicos quieren estar en el lago un rato – explica él mientras ambos comienzan a caminar. Sabes que en realidad quería saber cómo estabas.

− Suena divertido – respondes, él asiente.

Caminan en silencio un buen tramo y antes de salir del castillo para dirigirse al lago le hablas:

− Gracias.

− No hice nada, no veo por qué me agradeces.

Te sientes satisfecho al ver en su rostro una tenue sonrisa que él cree no llegaste a ver.


	11. Primer Año: XI

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XI**

− ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido?

− Sólo soy precavido – responde Scorpius. – A estas horas no debemos salir de la Sala Común.

− Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo. Cobarde.

Scorpius levanta la mirada de su pergamino y te observa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su mirada te intimida, jamás te había mirado así. ¿Qué tipo de mirada es? No es una mirada enojada, más bien parece como si fuera… ¿dolida? Sostienes su mirada por un par de segundos, pero al final él puede más que tú y desvías tus ojos hacia otro lado.

Cuando te atreves a verlo otra vez él tiene su mirada puesta en el pergamino. Sabes que la cagaste.

− Sólo no va…

− No diré nada – dice Scorpius tajantemente y sin mirarte. Le das la espalda y caminas hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, donde otros tres chicos te esperan.

− Está ocupado – les explicas cuando, con la mirada, te preguntan por la ausencia de Scorpius.

Salen de la Sala Común no sin mirar a ambos lados antes de hacerlo y asegurarse, de esa manera, de que no haya algún profesor o prefecto cerca.

Esa noche es Halloween y hay una fiesta a la que no pudieron asistir por ser de curso inferior. La ventaja que tienen es que no hay tanta seguridad porque casi todos los profesores y todos los prefectos están en la fiesta, así que han aprovechado el momento para salir y vagar un poco por el castillo ahora que es de noche. Caminan intentando no hacer ruido. ¡Qué diferente se ve el castillo por la noche! Todo está muy oscuro, en especial porque apenas van saliendo de las mazmorras.

Los demás ríen y bromean, tú estás distraído. Esto no está siendo del todo divertido. Te hace falta algo. Te hace falta Scorpius.


	12. Primer Año: XII

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XII**

Definitivamente esa caminata nocturna no está siendo divertida. Estás por sugerir su regreso cuando…

− ¡El Barón Sanguinario! – exclama uno de los chicos. Todos se quedan paralizados. Ese sí es un fantasma al cual temerle. Ves que los demás corren y tú los imitas.

Corres sin saber muy bien hacia dónde vas, a punto estás de tropezar en varias ocasiones. Escuchas gritos detrás de ti. ¿A quién atraparon? No te detienes a averiguarlo. Sientes como si te observaran. Tardas un poco pero finalmente te das cuenta de que te encuentras cerca de la sala común. Sientes como si te siguieran. Doblas un recodo y chocas contra alguien. Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo.

Levantas la mirada. Es uno de tus compañeros, y está más pálido que una vela.

− ¿Y los demás? – preguntas.

− No tengo ni la menor idea – responde.

Caminan hasta la entrada de su sala común. Ambos están nerviosos. Miras a ambos lados y por primera vez la antorcha que ilumina ese pasillo te parece una bendición. Así al menos tendrán luz hasta la entrada. Continúan su andar y justo cuando tu acompañante ha dicho la contraseña un rostro se asoma atravesando el muro.

Tú y tu acompañante gritan y entran justo cuando la entrada se ha abierto, dejando atrás la aterradora figura del Barón Sanguinario.

Los demás ya están ahí. Pálidos los dos, pero aparentemente a salvo. Se miran entre ustedes y no dicen nada. Es un pacto secreto hecho silenciosamente; nadie dirá nada sobre lo ocurrido esta noche. Se despiden y cada uno va a su habitación. Al entrar a la tuya distingues la silueta de Scorpius en su cama. Entras sin hacer ruido, te pones el pijama y te metes en la cama.

Intentas dormir en vano. Las sombras parecen adoptar formas extrañas que te asustan, parece haber ruidos en la habitación. No sabes qué hacer. Volteas y ves a Scorpius. Te levantas de tu cama y te acercas a la de él. Es estúpido lo que planeas hacer, y lo sabes. Eres lo suficientemente grande como para tener este tipo de reacciones… Aunque sabes que en realidad sigues siendo un niño. Al estar a su lado tocas su hombro.

− Scorpius… - pero él no te contesta. - ¿Scorpius? – le mueves un poco. Nada.

− Regresa a tu cama, Potter – te dice finalmente, sin voltearte a ver. Sigue enojado contigo. – Nada ni nadie te hará daño aquí – agrega con un tono de voz diferente.

− Lo sé.

− El miedo es mental – dice y finalmente te voltea a ver. – Regresa a tu cama e intenta dormir.

No muy a gusto con la idea vas a tu cama y te metes en ella. Cierras los ojos e intentas pensar en lo que Scorpius te ha dicho.

− ¿Albus…? - dice él después de un rato.

− ¿Sí?

− ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?


	13. Primer Año: XIII

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XIII **

El tren se detiene poco a poco, ya han llegado a King's Cross. Te asomas por la ventana y ves, no muy lejos de ahí, a tus padres, tíos, hermana y primo, pero ellos no notan tu mirada. Ves a otras dos personas que están bastante alejadas de donde están tus padres pero que llaman bastante la atención, casi tanto como él y tus tíos lo hacen. Sabes que no deberías mirarles tan fijamente pero te es completamente inevitable no hacerlo. El hombre voltea hacia ti y te mira también. Cuando sus ojos grises te observan detenidamente desvías la mirada.

− Al… - te llama Rose.

− Voy.

Scorpius ya está en la puerta del compartimento, con su baúl tras de él y la jaula con Evolas dentro en una mano.

Finalmente los tres caminan arrastrando sus cosas entre el mar de alumnos que intentan salir al mismo tiempo. Charlan un poco, no mucho realmente. James pasa a tu lado y te da un golpecito en el brazo dándote a entender que se verían más tarde y tu haces un gesto con la mano con el que le das a entender que ya lo sabías.

Logran salir y Scorpius voltea a verles, incluso se permite sonreírles.

− Felices Fiestas – les dice.

− Igualmente – dice Rose. Asientes dándole a entender lo mismo.

Él toma sus cosas y va hasta donde le esperan. Rose comienza a caminar en dirección de sus padres y tu le sigues. Mientras caminas volteas una vez más y ves a Scorpius acercándose a sus padres. El señor Malfoy vuelve a mirarte, ahora incluso con un poco de curiosidad. Sin esperarlo de su parte te sonríe.

Y ahora sabes de quién heredó Scorpius su sonrisa.


	14. Primer Año: XIV

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XIV**

Los días pasan tranquilamente, hoy es Navidad. La noche anterior la pasaron en casa de tus abuelos (los únicos que tienes) Molly y Arthur Weasley. Como siempre fue una velada divertida, y aunque en un principio notaste que todos estaban raros contigo (seguramente por ser Slytherin), el ambiente se relajó conforme la noche avanzaba. Degustaste la deliciosa comida de tu abuela una vez más, tu abuelo les divirtió con sus anécdotas usando aparatos muggles. Una noche muy buena, sin duda alguna.

Y la Navidad es también muy buena.

Rose, Lily y Hugo te despiertan y a ti y a James, pues comparten habitación. Todos juntos bajan las escaleras de la Madriguera (por ley, lugar en el que se quedan después de cenar), aún se comportan como niños y no les importa.

− ¡Los regalos! – exclama Hugo llegando primero bajo el árbol. – A ver, este es para James – se lo extiende, - para Lily, uno de Al, para Rose, para… ¡para mí! Este es… Para James otra vez. Aquí está el de Teddy, espero que no llegue demasiado tarde, como es su costumbre, hmfm… seguro sigue de juerga con sus amigotes. – Ah, este otro es para ti también, Lily. Uno más para Rose y para mí. Oh…

− ¿Sucede algo, Hugo? – pregunta Rose al ver el rostro de… ¿asco?

− Para Al, también.

Te extiende un paquete de mala gana, sin comprender la razón de su actitud tomas el paquete. Es una caja cuadrada un poco grande en color verde con un moño plateado. Bastante Slytherin.

− Oh… - es todo lo que dices al ver algo que llama tu atención:

_Para: Albus S. Potter_

_De: Scorpius H. Malfoy_

− ¿De Malfoy? – pregunta tu hermano - ¿qué es?

− ¡Ábrelo! – te anima Rose. Hugo y Lily parecen extrañados de que sus hermanos tomen el asunto con tanta naturalidad.

Abres el paquete y lo cierras con un sonrojo de indignación en tu rostro.

− ¿Qué es? – pregunta James una vez más. No contestas. Al ver tu negativa él te quita el paquete y lo abre. - ¿Eh? No entiendo el chiste.

− Mejor así – le dices y le arrebatas el paquete.

Subes a tu habitación, donde te encierras. Abres la caja una vez más y sacas el regalo… Una almohada en forma de torta de chocolate.


	15. Primer Año: XV

**Un poco de doble sentido al final de este drabble.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XV**

Las vacaciones terminan, sientes que no ha pasado más que un día desde que dejaron el Colegio y ya tienen que regresar. Preparas tu baúl, metes en él tu ropa limpia, los libros de la escuela y… Duda un poco, pero finalmente metes la almohada que te regaló Scorpius. La observas un poco y sonríes avergonzado. ¡Vaya con ese Scorpius y su memoria! Te recriminas mentalmente el haberle dicho la razón por la cual habías mordido esa almohada. Ahora que piensas en él, te preguntas si le gustó el regalo que le enviaste. Seguro que sí.

En cuanto estás listo sacas el baúl de la habitación y lo llevas al auto. Tu padre fue quien se empeñó en hacer de su vivienda un mezcla entre lo mágico y lo muggle, hasta tienen reproductor de DVD y de CDs, así como una computadora de última generación y algunas otras cosas de las nuevas tecnologías muggles.

Tu padre se tomó el día en el trabajo tan solo para llevarles, ventajas de ser el Héroe del Mundo, probablemente. Un vez en King's Cross James se despide y sube al tren en cuanto se encuentra con sus amigos; tú esperas unos minutos hasta que los Weasley llegan para que puedas subir con Rose. Te despides de tus padres y de tu hermana pequeña, Rose hace lo propio con su familia.

Cuando están ya instalados en el tren unas niñas van por Rose y la invitan a su compartimiento, ella va con ellas. Miras insistentemente por la ventana hasta que le ves llegar. Scorpius se despide de sus padres, una vez más notas la sonrisa idéntica a la del señor Malfoy. Sonríes pensando que, así como tú eres muy parecido a tu padre, Scorpius lo es con el suyo.

Minutos después Scorpius entra en su compartimiento. Le saluda mientras acomoda el baúl y la jaula de Evolas. Como aquella ocasión unos meses antes, tiene un libro en sus manos. Lo miras bien y sonríes, es el libro que le regalaste: _Tierra de Inmortales_, una novela escrita por una bruja mestiza y que se ha convertido en el Best Seller del Mundo Mágico.

− Veo que te gustó tu regalo – le dices. – Y veo que casi lo terminas.

− Es interesante. Gracias.

− No hay por qué.

− Y, dime, ¿te gustó tú regalo? – pregunta él levantando la mirada y sonriendo divertido. No respondes. – Creo que ahora sí tienes razón por la cual morder la almohada.


	16. Primer Año: XVI

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XVI**

Tú mirada se posa en la pequeña caja con chocolates, la tercera que te han dado el día de hoy (sin contar las cinco cartas de amor dedicadas a ti). No sabes qué decir. Levantas el rostro y ves a la chica Hufflepuff que te lo ha dado. Alternas tu mirada entre la cajita y la chica, la cajita y la chica.

− Eh… Gracias – le dices. Ella sonríe tímidamente, parece que quiere decir algo pero no de decide.

− Eh, Albus – dice alguien detrás de ti.

Volteas y ves a Scorpius junto a Simon Nott y Francis Baddock. La chica Hufflepuff, al verlos, murmura un "hasta luego" y se aleja de ahí con la mirada gacha y un color rojizo en su rostro que fácilmente compite con el escarlata de la bandera de Gryffindor. Al pasar junto a los demás apresura el paso hasta que se pierde por el pasillo.

− ¿Qué mosca le picó? – pregunta Francis mirando hacia la dirección que tomó la chica. – Oh, bueno, qué más da.

− Veo que te han dado algo por San Valentín – comenta Simon. - ¿Cuántas llevas?

− Tres con ésta – respondes levantando la cajita.

Simon y Francis se miran entre sí y se sonríen. Miras a Scorpius en busca de una respuesta a la actitud de los otros dos, pero él simplemente suspira, aparentemente resignado. Te encojes de hombros al no comprender a tus otros amigos.

− Es hora de la cena – dice Francis. – Vayamos al comedor.

− Iré a dejar esto a la sala común – les dices señalando con la mirada. – Adelántense.

Ellos no dicen más y se van. Scorpius te mira a ti y luego mira tu cajita. También sonríe, de la misma manera que han sonreído los otros dos. Sin decirte nada se aleja también. Les miras hasta que se pierden por el pasillo. ¿Qué les pasa ahora? Bueno, no ha de ser importante, después de todo Francis y Simon siempre han actuado así… Es Scorpius el que te ha desconcertado.

No le das más vueltas al asunto y tomas tu amino hacia la sala común. Al entrar vas directo a tu habitación y dejas la caja de chocolates sobre la cama, junto a las otras dos y las cartas que te han dado. ¡Vaya día! Bostezas y estiras los brazos detrás de la cabeza, has decidido algo: después de cenar te darás un relajante baño y dormirás.

Estás por salir nuevamente cuando ves la cama de Scorpius. Abres los ojos con sorpresa y te acercas más, necesitas comprobar que no es una alucinación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Siete. Siete paquetes diferentes y… Oh. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once… Doce cartas.

Ahora sabes por qué esos tres sonreían de esa manera.


	17. Primer Año: XVII

**Hasta aquí llegan los drabbles que tengo escritos. Espero que les gusten y que sigan leyendo, pues estamos por llegar al segundo año ^^**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**XVII**

Esa tarde Scorpius te ha dicho que quiere ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, ambos se apresuraron con sus deberes y salieron para llegar justo cuando el entrenamiento iba por la mitad. Subieron a las gradas y se sentaron en lo más alto, teniendo la mejor vista.

− ¿Qué tanto miras? – le preguntas a Scorpius al darte cuenta de que su mirada está fija en una persona en especial.

Sigues con la mirada lo que él ve: una de las cazadoras de Slytherin. Elizabeth Jansen.

− Ella sale este año, ¿verdad? – responde él sin apartar su mirada de Elizabeth.

− Está en séptimo – respondes obviando el asunto de que al estar en séptimo ella sale ese año. - ¿Por qué la miras tanto?

− Por nada en especial – se apresura a responder él.

Frunces el ceño y miras a la tal Elizabeth. Es una chica atractiva y vuela bien… Abres mucho los ojos cuando una idea te llega a la mente. Te das cuenta de que Scorpius no le ha quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento. ¿Será que a tu amigo le gusta esa chica?


	18. Primer Año: XVIII

**Hola. Traigo un drabble más, espero que les guste. Estos muchachos están por terminar su primer año, ¿no es eso genial? :3 A mí sí me lo parece. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me han dejado (L)  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Primer Año**

**XVIII**

Caminas sin muchos ánimos y te dejas caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Sonríes y te estiras cuando sientes que el asiento se hunde a tu lado. Volteas y ves a Scorpius.

− Te noto bastante relajado ahora, Albus – te dice.

− ¡Pues claro! Hemos terminado todos los exámenes, ¿no es así? – Scorpius asiente. – Sólo un mes más, y terminamos primer año. ¿No es eso genial?

− Es satisfactorio, sí.

Miras a Scorpius un momento.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Cuántos años tienes, Scorpius? – le preguntas.

− Once, cumplo doce en Junio.

− A veces te comportas como un viejo de cuarenta, ¿sabes?

Scorpius te mira perplejo y por su expresión deduces que es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo así. Ríes un poco y eso le hace reaccionar. Te mira con su expresión seria de siempre.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Albus?

− Doce. Los cumplí en Marzo.

− A veces te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años, ¿sabes? Con permiso.

Y se levanta dejándote perplejo a ti mientras esboza una sonrisa de superioridad.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	19. Primer Año: XIX

**Me emocioné un poco, lo cual es bueno para ustedes. De un día para otro, un drabble más. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Primer Año**

**XIX**

Scorpius, Francis, Simon y tú entran en el Gran Comedor mientras hablan animadamente entre ustedes. Toman asiento en su mesa y siguen hablando un poco más hasta que la profesora Vector pide silencio y todos le miran sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Dice un largo discurso sobre todo lo que ha sucedido ese año, sobre lo feliz que se siente de terminar un ciclo más y de lo triste que es despedir a los "hijos de Hogwarts que dejan su hogar en busca de su futuro". Más palabras sin demasiada importancia y, entonces sí, lo que atañe a todos.

− … Siendo la casa ganadora de la Copa de las Casas… ¡Ravenclaw!

La decoración cambia, adoptando los colores de la casa mencionada. Tus amigos y tú se miran entre sí. Francis sonríe de lado y levanta una ceja en un gesto que indica resignación; Simon suspira y fija la mirada en su plato; Scorpius se mantiene serio como siempre y tú te encojes de hombros.

− Diez puntos más y superábamos a Ravenclaw por tres – susurra Simon.

− Si no mal recuerdo…

Levantan la mirada al escuchar hablar a Scorpius. Y no sólo ustedes, también algunos que están alrededor.

− … y si los datos que leí eran correctos, hace más de cinco años que esta casa no obtiene la copa – dice él y levanta la mirada. Es la primera vez que ves esa mirada en su rostro. Una mirada decidida con un toque de orgullo herido. – Está decidido, entonces. El próximo año será nuestra.

Hay un momento de silencio y de pronto, sin que los demás en el comedor se lo esperen, algunos aplausos se hacen escuchar en la mesa, y también unos cuantos comentarios que respaldan lo dicho por Scorpius.

El joven Malfoy dirige su mirada hacia ti.

− Será nuestra – te dice.

− Será nuestra – repites y le sonríes de lado.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	20. Primer Año: XX

**Un drabble más. Muchas gracias por leer y comenta; y si no comentas... bueno, espero que algún día cambies de opinión y dejes un comentario aunque sea chiquito.  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Primer Año**

**XX**

El camino de regreso pasa rápidamente. En esta ocasión Rose se fue, desde un principio, con sus amigas de Gryffindor, mientras que en ese compartimiento se sentaron Simon, Francis, Scorpius y tú. Hablaron de tantas cosas diferentes que el tiempo pasó volando.

− ¿Qué harán en sus vacaciones? – pregunta Francis. – Yo iré de campamento con unos primos.

− Mis padres quieren ir a Asia – responde Simon, – planean conseguir ingredientes exóticos para pociones. ¿Y ustedes? – pregunta mirándote a ti y a Scorpius.

− No tengo nada planeado – responde Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

− Yo tampoco - dices tú, - pero seguro que mi padre se las ingenia para que hagamos algo.

Hablan y bromean un poco más, matando el tiempo hasta que después de unas horas llegan a Kings Cross.

− Me despido – dice Scorpius en cuanto bajan del tren. – Mis padres están por allá – agrega señalándolos con un gesto de la cabeza. – Disfruten sus vacaciones.

− Igual tú – dice Simon, - encuentra algo qué hacer.

− Nos vemos en dos meses – dice Francis.

Scorpius asiente y da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

− ¡Eh, Scorpius! – le llamas cuando apenas ha dado un par de pasos. Él se detiene y voltea a verte. – No olvides escribir.

Scorpius hace un gesto con su mano, dando a entender que así lo hará y retoma su camino. Le sigues con la mirada hasta que alguien pone una mano en tu hombro, volteas y ves a tu hermano.

− Están por allá – te dice señalando a tus padres y comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

− Hasta luego, chicos – te despides.

− Adiós, Al.

Sigues a James por el camino que lleva hasta tus padres. Ellos sonríen al verles, Lily se lanza a tus brazos efusivamente, y cuando ellos te preguntan qué se sintió terminar primer año, tú respondes:

− Satisfactorio, y el siguiente año será mejor.

* * *

**Besos (K)  
**


	21. Segundo Año: I

**Muchas gracias por leer, en serio que aprecio todos sus comentarios, después de todo ya saben lo que dicen: "poquitos pero sinceros". Por otra parte aprovecho este momento (xD) para hacerme publicidad - otra vez -. Recientemente abrí un LiveJournal, ahí pongo algunas cosas no tanto de mi vida, pero sí sobre mis gustos - música o libros, por ejemplo -, y también algunas cosas que escribo - poemas, pensamientos, una especie de ensayo... - que no puedo poner en este lugar por obvias razones. Si quieren pasarse y comentar - es opcional xD - el link está en mi perfil, en la parte de abajo. **

**Es todo lo que digo por ahora. Disfruten su lectura ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Segundo Año**

**I**

Escuchas el golpeteo de algo contra la ventana. Te mueves en sueños, reacio a despertar por completo; permaneces así hasta que el golpeteo se hace casi insoportable y tienes que levantarte para ver qué es aquello que hace tan infernal sonido. Volteas hacia la ventana y al reconocer a aquel ser que ocasiona el sonido te levantas casi corriendo.

− ¡Evolas! – exclamas cuando abres la puerta y la lechuza entra en la habitación. No han pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya está picoteando tu mano, tal vez quiere una golosina. – Hey, tranquilo – le dices. – Hoy no tengo nada para ti.

Evolas te mira indignado. Estira la pata para que tomes la carta dirigida a ti y sin esperar nada más sale por la ventana. Piensas que todo se parece a su dueño, después de todo. Regresas a tu cama y enciendes la lámpara que tienes en el buró. Lees la carta y sonríes pues a pesar de todo Scorpius escribió más que Simon o Fran. Al menos así fue contigo.

Al terminar de leer la carta ríes por lo bajo. Scorpius es demasiado formal incluso en cartas así. Decides que eso no te importa, guardas la carta y te acomodas para dormir una vez más, aunque en realidad sean las siete y media de la mañana.

"_Nos vemos mañana en la estación_", decía la carta.

− Mañana… En la estación – murmuras antes de quedar dormido una vez más.


	22. Segundo Año: II

**Hola una vez más, aquí vengo con otro drabble. Perdón por la demora, soy algo irresponsable. Espero que les guste, y recuerden, esta historia será un futuro slash, es decir que es de amor gay. La pareja, obviamente, es Scorp/Al.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino solo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**II**

El día de regresar llega finalmente. Lily desde hace dos semanas ha estado emocionada, aunque ahora la ves nerviosa. Almuerzan, charlan un poco, tus hermanos y tú toman sus respectivas cosas y salen de casa. Lily sigue nerviosa y James hace bromas para intentar calmarla.

Al llegar a Kings Cross se encuentran con los Weasley. Hugo parece estar igual de nervioso que Lily. A penas si saludas a tus tíos pues tú lo que quieres es subir al tren y ver a tus amigos. Es cierto que ellos son algo serios, sobre todo Scorpius, pero realmente quieres hablar con alguien que no sea de tu familia biológica, sino que forme parte de tu _otra_ familia.

− ¿Escuchaste, Albus? – pregunta tu madre.

− Sí. ¿Puedo subir al tren? – preguntas con impaciencia.

− Al, tu madre te ha pedido que cuides a tu hermana hasta que lleguen al colegio – te dice tu padre con voz cansina antes de que tu madre se moleste.

− Y, Rose, tú cuidas de tu hermano – dice tía Herm.

Estás por replicar y preguntar por qué te toca a ti si también está James pero el rostro ilusionado de Lily te hace guardar silencio. Sabes que eres el hermano favorito de Lily, decir que no quieres estar con ella en el camino sería grosero. Y eso, claro, sin mencionar que James se ha escabullido mientras tu tenías tu debate moral sobre si decir que sí o que no a cuidar de tu hermana y tu primo.

− Ya, la acompaño – dices con desgano disimulado.

Rose te mira y sonríe. Hay más intercambio de palabras entre los adultos, por un momento escuchas el nombre "Teddy", pero como solo es un momento no prestas demasiada atención. Después de unos minutos, como cinco antes de que el tren se vaya, se despiden de sus padres. Ginny le da ánimos a Lily. Hermione hace lo mismo con Hugo. Suben al tren y se acomodan en un compartimiento casi hasta el final del vagón.

− ¡Albus!

Reconoces la voz, pero eso no es lo que te sorprende, sino que lo hacen los rostros de desconfianza de Lily y Hugo. Rose no dice nada. Volteas y ves a Simon acompañado de tus otros dos amigos. Les sonríes y estás por acercarte a saludarles, pero te detienes.

− Ehm… Lily, Hugo – les dices volteando a verlos una vez más cuando te das cuenta de lo grosero que has sido. – Ellos son mis amigos: Francis, Simon y Scorpius.

Tu primo y hermana murmuran un "hola" indiferente. Frunces el ceño, ya sabías que algo así sucedería… Es obvio que ellos no aceptarían a tus amigos así como así, ellos no son como Rose, quien te conoce mejor que tú mismo. No, ellos son diferentes. Ellos aún no terminan de comprender.


	23. Segundo Año: III

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**III**

Hay tanta tensión en el aire que no te sorprendería que de un momento a otro ésta se volviera completamente tangible. Rose, Lily y Hugo entran en el compartimiento, no sin que los dos últimos miren desconfiados a los tres Slytherin recién llegados.

− Soy yo o no les agradamos – dice Simon.

− No, no. No es eso – te apresuras a decir. – ¿Entramos?

− ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta Francis.

− Sí, sí.

Entras seguido de Francis y Simon. Scorpius entra al final y en cuanto lo hace sientes como si, de un momento a otro, el ambiente se sintiera aún más pesado. Lily y Hugo le miran nerviosos y bastante desconfiados.

_Tensión, tensión, tensión_.

Incluso Francis y Simon, quienes suelen ser un poco despistados – o al menos aparentan serlo – perciben que algo no está del todo bien pues se han quedado en silencio. Miras a Scorpius. Tiene la mirada puesta en Lily y en Hugo, parece querer decir algo pero finalmente no lo hace, es como si tras analizar la situación decidiera que lo mejor es no hablar. Al final se dispone a mirar en silencio por la ventana, sitio que Simon le guardó sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta ver el paisaje.

Al poco rato una de las amigas de Rose llega al compartimiento y tras decir que llevaba algo de tiempo buscando a tu prima, la invita a su compartimiento. Rose acepta y le pregunta a Hugo si va con ella o si prefiere quedarse. Hugo, como es obvio, decide irse con su hermana. Eso no te molesta, sabes que él está incómodo; lo que te duele es ver que Lily se levanta también.

− ¿Puedo ir yo igual? – pregunta, y en su voz puedes percibir un poco de prisa por alejarse de ahí. Rose te mira como si te pidiera permiso, tu mirada basta para que ella sepa que por ti no hay problema. Aún no muy convencida responde:

− Sí, claro.

Los tres se despiden y salen del compartimento diciendo que regresarán antes de llegar para tomar sus uniformes y sus cosas. Te quedas solo con tus amigos y aunque por un lado agradeces que ahora sea así no puedes dejar de pensar en que después de todo tu familia, aquellos que deberían entenderte y apoyarte en todo, _no terminan de comprender_. Aún no asimilan por completo el hecho de que eres un Sytherin y que tienes amigos que obviamente también lo son; y sabes que hay algo que, por sobre todo lo demás, les cuesta trabajo aceptar: que eres amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.


	24. Segundo Año: IV

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**IV**

La selección de los alumnos recién llegados está sucediendo más rápido de lo que recuerdas que fue con la tuya. De pronto, entre todos los nombres, escuchas un "Lilian Potter". Miras atento cuando tu hermana se dirige hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador. Una vez lo tiene en su cabeza todo el mundo se queda en silencio, esperando la respuesta que tu pareces saber de antemano.

− GRYFFINDOR.

Ella es aclamada por todos en la casa de los leones, tú aplaudes y buscas su mirada. Lily te mira un momento y te sonríe. Bien, al menos no te odia. Pasan otros alumnos y llega el turno de tu primo. El sombrero parece estar tardando un poco en decidirse aunque tú estás seguro de que será otro Gryffindor en la familia.

− RAVENCLAW.

El sombrero dice su veredicto y tú te quedas en blanco. Buscas la mirada de Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella parece estar en shock, y no la culpas; después de todo ella es quien había demostrado ser la más inteligente de los hijos de Ronald y Hermione. ¿Habrá sido esto un golpe a su ego?

− Parece que ya no serás el único que sea diferente a todos en tu familia – te dice Scorpius. Por un momento te sorprendes pero finalmente le sonríes.

− Creo que tienes razón.


	25. Segundo Año: V

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**V**

Es el primer día de clases por lo que ni bien son las 6:30, tu compañero de habitación ya está de pie, bañado y listo para salir a desayunar. Habías olvidado lo madrugador que es Scorpius. Más a fuerza que por ganas te levantas y también te preparas para salir. Una vez están listos los dos se dirigen al comedor. En el camino se encuentran con Simon, Francis y otros tres compañeros. Se saludan y reanudan su camino hasta el comedor. Al entrar ves que, como siempre, la mesa de Slytherin está casi llena, seguida por Ravenclaw, con la mitad de sus alumnos. Como era de esperarse Gryffindor y Hufflepuff están casi vacías. Tu mirada se posa en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ahí está Hugo, solitario y silencioso. Te disculpas antes de llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y vas hacia él.

− Buenos días – le dices. Él voltea a verte un poco sorprendido. - ¿Qué tal tu casa? – preguntas sentándote junto a él.

− Está… Bien – responde con evidente desgano.

Le miras preocupado y piensas que así te debiste haber visto tú cuando fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin. Le sonríes y revuelves su cabello, dejándolo completamente alborotado (aunque no tanto como el tuyo).

− Te diré algo, Hugo. Ir a una casa diferente a la que han ido todos en la familia no es tan malo, créeme.

− Lo sé. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

− ¿Entonces qué es?

− Rose.


	26. Segundo Año: VI

**Hola ^^ Antes de publicar, daré un aviso: de ahora en adelante publicaré un drabble todos los días. Aprovechemos que tengo tiempo libre en la escuela y que me dedico a escribir mientras estoy por allá.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**VI**

Llegas hasta donde se quedaron de ver. Miras a Rose mientras camina de un lado al otro mientras murmura algo para sí misma. Irónicamente tiene pinta de leona enjaulada. Luce realmente molesta. Pasan dos minutos más y tú continúas siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

− Harás un agujero en el piso si sigues así, Rose – le dices y entras en el aula.

Ella se detiene y te mira enojada. Finalmente suspira pesadamente y deja caer los hombros.

− Lo sé.

− ¿Estás bien? – le preguntas aunque sabes de antemano que no es así.

− Sí – así como también sabías que ella respondería eso. - ¿Para qué me has llamado, Al?

− ¿Sigues molesta con Hugo? – le preguntas.

− No.

− Rose…

− Bueno. No es que esté molesta… Es sólo que, no sé. Siempre dijeron que yo era la inteligente y es a Hugo a quien mandan a Ravenclaw. ¿No te parece injusto?

− Siempre dijeron que yo era el más parecido a papá y estoy en Slytherin – le dices como si le restaras importancia al asunto.

Ella no tiene con qué contradecir tu argumento. No dice nada y mantiene la mirada gacha. Tú sonríes. Rose se parece tanto a tío Ron en ese aspecto.

− Pasa – dices hablándole a alguien que está en la puerta.

Rose levanta la mirada justo cuando su hermano entra también. Los dos se miran en completo silencio y en ese momento sabes que sobras en aquél lugar.

− Les dejo. Indudablemente ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Y antes de que Rose pueda replicar sales y cierras la puerta. Caminas hacia tu sala común deseando que ellos arreglen todo.


	27. Segundo Año: VII

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**VII**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que entraron al colegio. Las clases han sido normales y hasta cierto punto podrías considerarlas aburridas. Has llegado a la conclusión de que tú clase favorita es transformaciones, de hecho ya te viste como un futuro animago.

Aquella tarde llegas a la sala común después de pasar unos momentos en la biblioteca investigando algo para Historia de la Magia. Scorpius ya había hecho aquella tarea por lo que no les acompañó a Simon, Francis y a ti, y esos últimos seguían en la biblioteca. Al entrar en a sala común ves a un grupo de gente muy cerca del tablón de anuncios, también ves a Scorpius, sólo que él está sentado solo y aparentemente muy pensativo. Te acercas a tu amigo y te sientas junto a él.

− Habrá pruebas para el equipo de quidditch – te dice antes de que preguntes algo.

− ¿Para qué puestos?

− Un cazador y un buscador.

Asientes en silencio. Scorpius no dice nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio él te mira una vez más.

− Los demás no han terminado, ¿cierto?

− Son Simon y Francis – respondes. Scorpius sonríe un poco.

− ¿Vamos a caminar? Hay demasiada gente aquí.

− Claro.

Ambos se ponen de pie para, después, salir de la sala común.


	28. Segundo Año: VIII

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**VIII**

En esos días has estado encontrándote con Hugo. Te alegra saber que al parecer él se adapte muy bien a su casa, y aunque sabes que tal vez es demasiado hiperactivo para el tipo de personas que suelen ser los Ravenclaw estás convencido de que el Sombrero no se equivocó al enviarlo ahí.

− ¿Arreglaste todo con Rose? – le preguntas mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos en dirección a los terrenos.

− Sí. Al principio estaba molesta – responde tu primo, - pero de un momento a otro todo regresó a la normalidad.

− Me alegro – respondes.

− ¡Hugo! – escuchan la voz de Rose detrás de ustedes, - ¡Al!

Ambos se detienen y voltean a verla. Rose llega a su lado y se coloca entre ambos, colocando un brazo alrededor de cada uno. Notas que comienzas a ser más alto que ella.

− ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunta.

− Bien – dice Hugo.

− Perfectamente – respondes.

Rose te mira y sonríe.

− ¿Lo has notado, Albus? – te pregunta.

− ¿Notar qué?

− Ahora sueles usar más adverbios en tus conversaciones – te dice.

− Y… - dices alargando el sonido "i", y también levantando una ceja. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

− Ese es un rasgo característico de Scorpius.


	29. Segundo Año: IX

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**IX**

Caminas apresuradamente, casi corriendo. Subes unos escalones y finalmente, con la respiración agitada, llegas hasta donde están los demás.

− Llegas tarde, Al – te regaña Rose.

− Lo siento. Tenía clase de pociones – dices con la respiración agitada.

− No importa – dice James. – Vamos.

Miras a Lily y a Hugo. Les sonríes y ellos responden a tu sonrisa. Todos siguen a James. ¿Qué se trae entre manos tu hermano? Recién terminaron las clases y te hizo llegar una nota: "Nos vemos en las escaleras del séptimo piso". Claro, cómo él no tuvo que correr desde las mazmorras, porque tú tuviste clase de pociones con los Ravenclaw.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Lily.

− A un lugar especial – responde él. – Es secreto, tío George me lo mencionó cuando entré a primer año, pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que todos ustedes estuvieran también aquí – explica.

Todos quieren preguntar más, pero conocen a James: es más terco que una mula. No hablará hasta llegar al dichoso lugar. Finalmente él se detiene frente a un muro.

− ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Lily mirando hacia un lado.

− Es el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado- responde James. – Ahora, atentos. – Él camina frente a un muro. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

− ¿James, qué…? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – exclamas.

Todos miran sorprendidos. Ha aparecido una puerta.

− James… ¿Qué es…? – pregunta Hugo.

− Algo que deben mantener en secreto – dice James, - sólo pueden decírselo a personas de confianza. ¿Prometen que guardarán el secreto? – pregunta.

Ustedes asienten enérgicamente. Él sonríe y abre la puerta.

− Siendo así, bienvenidos a la Sala de los Menesteres.


	30. Segundo Año: X

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**X**

− ¿Qué Scorpius qué? – le preguntas a Francis sin poder terminar de creer sus palabras.

− Ya te lo dije tres veces, Albus – dice tu amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco, – Scorpius va a participar en las pruebas del equipo de quidditch en diez minutos.

− Así que si quieres ir a verlo con nosotros más te vale que corras – añade Simon.

Los tres van hacia el campo de quidditch y suben a las gradas hasta encontrar un asiento decente; mientras lo hacen Simon te dice que aparentemente Scorpius va tras el puesto de cazador. Al estar arriba ven cómo se desarrollan las pruebas. Uno tras otro sus compañeros de segundo a séptimo interesados en el puesto de cazador van pasando. Su prueba consiste en dos partes. La primera se trata de demostrar qué tan bien pueden volar; la segunda en burlar tanto a los golpeadores como a los otros cazadores y anotar mínimo diez tiros sin fallar. Al parecer el capitán se ha puesto estricto.

− Ahí va Scorpius – murmura Francis.

Observan cómo él sube a su escoba y se pone a flote. Scorpius recibe las indicaciones por parte del actual capitán del equipo. Vuela a lo largo y ancho del campo aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad constantemente; y realiza giros y piruetas que seguramente no le pidieron hacer, pues ha dejado a muchos con la boca abierta. Al momento de anotar burla a todos aparentemente sin dificultad alguna y hace buenas anotaciones, aunque puedes ver en su expresión que está muy concentrado en lo que hace, como si temiera fallar.

− ¡No! – exclaman Simon, Francis y tú al mismo tiempo. Scorpius ha fallado un tiro.

Su rubio amigo mira casi inexpresivo la quaffle en manos del guardián. Da media vuelta y vuelve a intentarlo. Al final logró anotar siete de los diez que necesitaba.

Cuando la prueba para cazadores termina ustedes tres bajan al encuentro de Scorpius. Es la primera vez que lo ves así: sudado, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

− Ya habrá otra oportunidad – comentas sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

− Aún no he sido rechazado – responde Scorpius seriamente. – No me consueles hasta saber el veredicto.

Sin decir más camina hacia las duchas dejándolos completamente estupefactos, en especial a ti.


	31. Segundo Año: XI

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XI**

− Pensamos que tú también harías la prueba para quidditch – te dice una chica de tu curso cuando tú y tus amigos se han sentado en la sala.

− Es cierto – coincide Francis. – Con lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch.

− Verlo – les dices. Un par de chicas más se han acercado siguiendo a la primera. – Me gusta más verlo que jugarlo. – La forma en la que lo dices parece convencerles y te sientes más tranquilo. Ellos _no deben_ saber que te da vértigo volar a demasiada velocidad.

Esas chicas también estuvieron presentes mientras se llevó a cabo la prueba, de hecho dicen que una de sus amigas probó por el puesto de buscadora.

− Pero todos sabemos que Parkinson se llevará el puesto – dice una de ellas.

− ¿Gideon? – pregunta Simon.

− Sí, él.

− No sabía que quisiera ser buscador, ¿y tú Scorpius?

− Siempre pensé que él también quería ser cazador – responde él. Te haces la nota mental de preguntarles sí conocen a Parkinson.

− Fue el mejor de los que hicieron la prueba para buscador – dice una de las chicas. – Escuché a unos Gryffindor de séptimo que si Gideon entrara al equipo de quidditch incluso su buscador tendría problemas.

− ¿No es tú hermano el buscador de Gryffindor? – te pregunta Francis.

− Sí. – Has visto jugar a James muchas veces y sabes que es un gran buscador, te parece increíble que alguien haya dicho aquello.

− Bien, chicos – dicen ellas después de un rato. – Nosotras nos retiramos, Elisa va llegando y queremos hablar con ella.

Se van de ahí y quedan los cuatro solos una vez más.

− ¿Conocen a Parkinson? – les preguntas a Simon y a Scorpius sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

− Un poco – responde Simon.

− Nuestros padres son amigos – agrega Scorpius.

− Ah.

Recién te enteras de que Scorpius y Simon se conocían de antes. Inexplicablemente tienes una extraña sensación en la base del estómago y a partir de ese momento permaneces serio, algo que no es normal en ti.


	32. Segundo Año: XII

**Este es uno de mis favoritos, más que nada porque no está en segunda persona ;) En este caso, dado que no habla sobre Albus, está escrito en tercera persona. Espero que les guste ;)**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XII**

Scorpius es un chico tranquilo, serio y un poco callado. Según su abuela Narcisa sólo se parece a su padre en el físico pues sus personalidades son algo diferentes. Scorpius tiene un andar tranquilo y parece saber más de lo que aparenta, tal y como sucede con su madre. Es observador y aunque los demás no lo saben cuando algo le molesta da bastante miedo pues es de los que simplemente sonríen y permanecen en silencio. Cuando está más que enojado se vuelve terrorífico, sobre todo al escucharle gritar.

Esa tarde le han informado que es el nuevo cazador del equipo de quidditch, al parecer su técnica de vuelo fue lo que más le ayudó. No le molesta saber que ha de pulir su estilo de juego, lo sabía de antemano. Se siente satisfecho. Se siente feliz. Camina antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos y celebrar el haber obtenido el puesto. Recorre caminos alejados de las mazmorras, sube escaleras, descubre pasillos, y es justo al doblar un recodo cuando alguien choca contra él. Scorpius le sostiene antes de que caiga al piso.

− Gracias – dice esa persona.

− No hay de qué.

Scorpius le mira en silencio. ¿Acaso está destinado a que los Potter choquen contra él? No le sorprendería que en unos días fuera James quien lo hiciera. Lily se separa se él al reconocer su voz. Le mira nerviosa. Scorpius, nada sorprendido por su reacción, repara en el resto de lágrimas en su rostro.

− ¿Estás bien? – pregunta él. No recibe respuesta y viendo que es inútil permanecer ahí continúa con su camino.

− Me perdí – dice de pronto la hermana de su amigo. Scorpius se detiene y regresa a su lado. Sabe lo fácil que es perderse en el castillo, incluso alumnos que llevan años ahí se han perdido en ocasiones.

− No sé dónde está la sala común de Gryffindor – le dice a Lily, - pero si no te importa puedo llevarte por un camino que llega al Gran Comedor. Supongo que podrás regresar desde ahí.

Lily asiente y entonces, en completo silencio, caminan hasta que ella se detiene de pronto.

− Este camino lo conozco – dice ella. – Creo que puedo regresar desde aquí.

− ¿Estás segura?

− Sí.

− De acuerdo.

Sin decir más, Scorpius se sigue de largo.

− Gracias – dice ella. Scorpius sonríe un poco aún siguiendo su camino y sin mirarle le responde:

− No fue nada.


	33. Segundo Año: XIII

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XIII**

Después de tanto finalmente llega el día del primer partido de quidditch. Toda la semana pasada el equipo de Slytherin se la pasó entrenando celosamente, no permitieron que nadie que no fuera del equipo acudiera al entrenamiento. Piensas que el capitán del equipo es algo paranoico, pero no comentas nada al respecto.

Despiertas.

Te levantas rápidamente y vas a la cama de Scorpius.

− Scorpius – le dices y lo mueves un poco. – Scorpius, despierta. Hoy es tu partido.

− Hmm… - él abre los ojos y te mira. Paso siguiente, toma su reloj que se encuentra en su buró. – Son las cinco, Albus. Déjame dormir.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – le preguntas sentándote en su cama. – Es decir, ¿no estás nervioso? Es tu primer partido, frente a tanta gente… Si algo sale mal seguro que te culpan a ti por ser el nuevo…

− Albus…

− … a ti y a Parkinson. Además, tienes que desayunar algo, no debes jugar con el estómago vacío…

− Albus…

− … pero tampoco tienes que comer demasiado, seguro que da una indigestión, o peor aún, nauseas. Tienes que darte un baño antes, también, un largo baño de burbujas para que te relajes.

− Albus Severus… - dice Scorpius. Es la primera vez que te dice así. Le miras confundido. – El partido es a las diez, son las cinco, Albus, las cinco. Déjame dormir un poco más, estás demasiado nervioso – agrega sonriendo, - y el que juega soy yo.

Scorpius cierra los ojos y te da la espalda. Derrotado, regresas a tu cama y te recuestas a pesar de que el sueño te ha abandonado hace bastante tiempo. Piensas en nada intentando matar el tiempo sin saber que, en realidad, Scorpius está igual o más nervioso que tú y que no ha podido dormir bien en toda la noche.


	34. Segundo Año: XIV

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XIV**

− No puede ser – dices tú sin poder creerlo.

− Imposible – te secunda Francis.

− Estuvieron tan cerca – agrega Simon casi melodramáticamente.

Es increíble, y ustedes lo saben, pero el marcador no miente. Parkinson logró atrapar la snitch, sí, pero Ravenclaw ha ganado por diez puntos. Escasos diez puntos los separaron de la victoria.

Los gritos de Ravenclaw y de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que les han ido a apoyar resuenan por todo el lugar. Los Slytherin y algunos de otras casas que apoyaban a la casa verde y plata se limitan al silencio.

− Vayamos con Scorpius – dices tú poniéndote de pie.

Tus dos amigos te segundan y corren descendiendo por las escaleras, esquivando a los demás alumnos que también bajan y que les hacen mala cara cuando les empujan. Una vez en tierra firme se dirigen hacia los vestidores del equipo de quidditch. Dudan en entrar, así que simplemente esperan a que los del equipo salgan. Poco a poco van saliendo, algunos solos, otros en parejas. Gideon sale y al verles se acerca a ustedes.

− Scorpius sigue dentro – les dice.

− Buen juego – dice Simon estrechándole la mano. – Seguro que tu madre se pone contenta cuando escuche que atrapaste la snitch.

− Seguramente – responde él, aunque no muy animado. – Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Ven cómo se aleja rumbo al castillo. Se miran entre sí. Finalmente escuchan pasos desde el vestidor; los tres voltean y ven a Scorpius. En una mano trae su escoba, una maravillosa _Ráfaga 3000_. Les mira inexpresivamente por unos segundos pero finalmente sonríe un poco.

− Creo que no dí suficiente de mí – les dice. Luce apenado.

− ¿Bromeas? – exclamas. – ¡Estuviste fantástico, Scorpius! Es decir, burlaste muy fácilmente las bludgers que te mandaban, anotaste bastantes puntos.

− Albus tiene razón – dice Francis.

− No te presiones, Scorpius – dice Simon. – Seguro que ganan el próximo partido.

Al principio parece confundido, pero finalmente sonríe con sinceridad.

− Me esforzaré para que así sea – responde. – Vayamos al castillo, tengo entendido que Gideon y Andras lograron colar cervezas de mantequilla.

Caminan en dirección hacia el castillo. Mientras lo hacen Scorpius pasa el brazo izquierdo alrededor tuyo. Le miras intrigado.

− ¿Qué haces?

− Te abrazo, ¿no puedo? – pregunta.

Le sonríes abiertamente, con esa sonrisa que heredaste de tu padre.

− Sí, sí puedes.


	35. Segundo Año: XV

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XV**

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y pronto llegan las vacaciones de Navidad una vez más. Todos se ven bastantes emocionados, incluso Scorpius, quien _normalmente_ no demuestra mucho lo que siente. Les dejan unos cuantos deberes para vacaciones - ¡¿qué alma sin corazón deja deberes para vacaciones?! – y finalmente llega el día de regresar a casa por un tiempo.

En el compartimiento en el que vas se encuentran tus amigos y Hugo. Tu primo se lleva bastante bien con los chicos, y ellos parecen apreciarle bastante también. El tren arranca, ustedes charlan de muchas cosas entre ellas, y cómo no, el quidditch. Al cabo de unos minutos - ¿o unas horas? –, la puerta del compartimiento se abre y por ella se asoma Rose.

− Hola, chicos – dice animadamente. Todos dentro le saludan. - ¿Podemos pasar?

− ¿Podemos? – pregunta Scropius. Rose asiente y se hace a un lado, dejando ver a una nerviosa Lily. – Oh.

− Claro que pueden – dice Simon sonriéndoles. – Pasen, pasen, aquí dentro hay espacio para todos.

Ellas entran. Rose se sienta junto a Francis, frente a Simon. Comienzan a charlar. Lily observa en silencio, el único lugar libre es junto a Scorpius. Estás por ofrecerle tu asiento cuando ella ya se ha sentado junto a tu amigo. Finges seguir la conversación con Hugo y Simon, pero prestas atención a las reacciones de Scorpius y Lily.

− ¿No has vuelto a perderte? – pregunta él. Ella le mira un momento. – Porque si vas a llorar cada que suceda…

− No me he perdido – dice ella algo molesta. – Y no lloro.

− Sí lo haces.

− Cállate, Malfoy.

− Como ordene usted, señorita – dice Scorpius. Levanta una caja con grageas de todos los colores y la extiende hacia Lily. - ¿Gustas?

− Sí. Gracias.

Sonríes. Es extraño – y no comprendes mucho – pero te alegra que tu hermana comience a hablarle más a Scorpius, después de todo ellos dos forman parte de las personas más importantes de tu vida.


	36. Segundo Año: XVI

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XVI**

Navidad ha llegado. Es el momento de los abrazos, de los brindis, los buenos deseos. Durante toda la celebración bromeas con tus hermanos y primos; tío George les deja probar los nuevos productos de su tienda a pesar de lo que tía Hermione y tu madre pudieran objetar. Como es tradición desde hace años llega un momento en el que todos se sientan a charlar – tus abuelos, tíos, primos, padres –, recuerdan viejos momentos, cuentan anécdotas… Y ustedes, los pequeños, no deben ser la excepción.

− ¿Y cómo les va en el colegio? – pregunta tu abuela. - ¿Todo bien?

− Sí, todo perfecto – responde James. – Cuando regresemos estoy seguro de que nuestro capitán del equipo nos pondrá a trabajar muy duro.

− Pero no tendrán problemas –dice tío Ron, - todos dicen que eres el mejor buscador, y yo les creo. Además, no es por nada pero seguramente tu madre te ha entrenado bien.

− Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto – se excusa tu madre pero te guiña un ojo. Todos ríen.

− Hay otro buscador muy bueno – dice Hugo de pronto. La atención se centra en él. – El de Slytherin.

− Y que lo digas – murmura James. – En el juego contra Ravenclaw pude notar parte de su habilidad.

− En general todo el equipo de Slytherin son buenos elementos – dice Hugo asintiendo a lo que tu hermano ha dicho. – Scorpius es un excelente cazador.

− ¿Scorpius Malfoy? – pregunta tía Hermione con curiosidad.

− Así es – dice Hugo. – Es muy buen cazador. – Ante esas palabras tío Ron suspira.

− Y yo que les advertí sobre los Malfoy – dice melodramáticamente.

− Ma… Malfoy es una buena persona – interviene Lily con el rostro completamente rojo. – Es amigo de Al, y ahora también es nuestro amigo.

− Eso es cierto – dice Rose, - deberías comenzar a dejar tus prejuicios, papá.

Tú les miras agradecido por haber defendido a tu amigo. Los adultos miran entre sí, pero es tu padre quien sonríe.

− ¿Qué dicen si abrimos los regalos?

Ustedes, como siempre, son los primeros en llegar junto al árbol. Los regalos se reparten poco a poco. Recibes algunas golosinas, artículos de broma, CDs, un video juego, el suéter tejido, entre otras cosas.

− ¡Albus! – exclama Rose. Volteas a verle confundido, ella señala a la ventana.

Te levantas como impulsado por un resorte y dejas pasar a Evolas; en su pata trae un paquete encogido. Tomas el pequeño paquete y corres hasta donde está tu padre, después de todo los menores no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio.

− Papá – le dices extendiendo las manos. - ¿Puedes…?

− Claro, hijo – sonríe él mientras saca su varita y agranda el paquete. ¡Y vaya que es grande! Tus ojos brillan al abrirlo.

− Oh, vaya – dice tu padre asomándose sobre tu hombro.

− ¿Sucede algo? – preguntas alarmado. ¿Irá a decir algo malo?

− Es un libro bastante raro – dice. – Recuerdo que hace unos años quería ese ejemplar para una investigación. En la BML tienen un ejemplar, pero como es bastante raro no lo prestan tan fácilmente. – Él te sonríe y pone una mano en el hombro. – Cuídalo bien, hijo. Sea quien sea quien te lo haya mandado te ha dado un regalo importante.

Él regresa a su conversación con tus abuelos. Miras el libro una vez más. Junto al paquete viene una nota: "_Yo sé que algún día te será útil, cuídalo y guárdalo hasta entonces_".

− Gracias, Scorp – susurras. Esperas que tu regalo le guste tanto como a ti te ha gustado el suyo.


	37. Segundo Año: XVII

**Hola a todo el mundo. Antes que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa por desaparecer tan repentinamente... Respondí en algunos comentarios por qué había desaparecido, pero para aclarar las cosas fue porque primero no tuve internet por más de una semana y luego mi laptop tuvo un problema y tuve que llevarla a reparación. Me la han regresado esta misma tarde. ¡Me apena mucho la demora, en serio! Espero que comprendan xD**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XVII**

Llega la hora de regresar al colegio, todos se preparan para llegar a tiempo a la estación y estando ahí, tras despedirte como es debido de tus padres y tíos, subes al tren para reunirte con tus amigos – Rose, Hugo, Lily y James se van con sus respectivos amigos. Simon te espera en la puerta y te lleva hacia un compartimiento que ha estado apartando junto a Scorpius – siempre tan puntual -, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Francis se reúna con ustedes. El recién llegado se dispone a hablar sin parar sobre lo hecho en sus vacaciones y todos terminan hablando de lo mismo por horas.

− Por cierto – agrega Simon, - gracias por los obsequios.

− Igualmente – dice Scorpius. – Espero que hayan recibido lo que les envié.

− Oh, claro que sí – exclama Fran. – Gracias, también.

− Sí, todos me gustaron – dices tú.

Miras a Scorpius como queriéndole decir que su regalo fue simplemente maravilloso y aparentemente él comprende pues te sonríe un poco.

Charlan de más cosas, bromean y comen golosinas. Cuando es la hora se colocan sus túnicas y se preparan para el arribo al castillo. Al bajar del tren se dirigen a los carruajes y suben a uno, por un momento ves a tus hermanos y primos, pero están tan inmerso en la conversación con tus amigos que no les prestas demasiada atención. Tras unos minutos que pasan demasiado rápido llegan al castillo, bajan del carruaje y se dirigen al Gran Comedor. Mientras van caminando Scorpius te coloca una mano en el hombro y se acerca a ti. Simon y Francis no notan eso y siguen caminando como si nada unos pasos delante de ustedes.

− ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntas.

− Sólo quería agradecerte – responde. – Por tu obsequio. Es decir… Es la snitch del mundial del 2012. Si no es porque tu madre jugó en las Holyhead Harpies y me has contado que conoce a muchos jugadores famosos de otros equipos, sin mencionar a sus contactos, jamás creería que es real. En serio, Albus, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida. Fue por ese mundial que m…

− Que comenzó tu pasión por el quidditch, lo sé – respondes. – Me lo comentaste en una ocasión.

− Gracias.

− No hay de qué. También quiero agradecerte, tu obsequio también fue genial. Ese libro tiene tantos hechizos, pociones y otras cosas tan avanzadas y antiguas… Es simplemente genial.

− Lo sé. Me alegra que te gustara.

− ¡Chicos! – les llama Francis. - ¡No se queden ahí parados, el banquete está por comenzar!

Los dos se sonríen y corren hasta el comedor, donde sus amigos y un delicioso banquete les esperan.


	38. Segundo Año: XVIII

**Creo que pedir disculpas por la demora se está haciendo costumbre :B Eso está mal .__. Bueno, en esta ocasión me demoré por estar ocupada con el mini fic que recién ayer terminé de pubicar: "La Oscuridad de su Corazón". Un Drarry un poco extraño xD pero que me ha dejado satisfecha. Si están interesados en leerlo, sólo vayan a mi perfil y búsquenlo en la lista de mis fics :3 **

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XVIII**

Los días pasan rápidamente y suceden muchas cosas: han asistido a clases, han bromeado y reído; tus primos, hermanos y tú pasan horas charlando en la sala de los menesteres y descubriendo nuevos secretos de ese lugar. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin ganó un par de juegos y si gana uno más se enfrentará a Gryffindor en la final.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, los exámenes llegan una vez más.

− ¡Al fin! – exclamas mientras tus amigos y tú se dirigen al Gran Comedor tras haber tenido el examen de Encantamientos. – Me muero de hambre.

Ellos asienten y comentan que también se sienten así. Llegan al Gran Comedor y se dirigen a su mesa. Al estar sentados notan que la mirada de Scorpius está fija en un punto alejado de la mesa.

− ¿Sucede algo, Scorpius? – pregunta Simon dirigiendo la mirada, como lo hacen tú y Francis, hacia donde Scorpius tiene la suya.

− Estamos en el segundo puesto – dice él haciendo obvia alusión a los Relojes de las Casas. – Y Gryffindor casi nos alcanza.

− Aún tenemos tiempo – dices tú, - queda casi un mes. Podemos ponernos a la cabeza.

Él asiente. Después de eso se concentran en su cena. Siguen hablando mientras comen. Cuando terminan y están por irse Scorpius voltea una vez más hacia donde están los relojes. Te acercas a él y le pasas el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Él voltea a verte (desde hace un tiempo ya no intenta alejarte cuando haces eso), en su mirada puedes leer un poco de curiosidad.

− Podremos hacerlo – le dices. – Y si no lo logramos, será el próximo año. O el que viene después de ese. Pero te prometo que la copa de las casas será nuestra antes de que debamos graduarnos.

Scorpius te sonríe y sin decir nada más caminan junto a Simon y a Francis rumbo a su sala común.


	39. Segundo Año: XIX

**Les traigo un drabble más ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XIX**

El útlimo partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, está por llegar a su fin. Ven a Parkinson lanzarse tras la snitch, siguiendo muy de cereca a tu hermano. Cuando menos se lo esperan, se le pone a la par. Todos están concentrados en la persecución, ni siquiera quieren parpadear pues podrían perderse de algo importante. Debajo de los buscadores, el partido continúa.

El marcador indica un empate de ciento cincuenta puntos por ambos equipos. La persecución continúa y cuando menos se lo esperan hay una ovación. Gryffindor ha anotado diez puntos más. Alternas tu mirada entre la persecución de la snitch por arriba de los demás jugadores y las maniobras que hacen Scorpius y los demás cazadores para anotar otro punto e igualar a los leones. A tu alrededor, escuchas las voces de Simon, Francis y los demás Slytherin apoyando al equipo. Gritas tú también: "¡Vamos, Slytherin, vamos!"; pero Gryffindor ha anotado otro tanto.

La mirada de todos se dirige hacia los buscadores. Gideon y James están demasiado cerca de la snitch; caen en picada y cada vez se acercan más al suelo y ninguno parece querer dar el brazo a torcer. Y entonces, tan rápido que no están seguros de lo que sucedió, Gideon toma la snitch justo antes de que los dos se estrellen contra el piso. Ambos logran maniobrar y evitan terminar con el rostro estampado en el suelo.

− GIDEON PARKINSON TIENE LA SNITCH. SLYTHERIN GANA POR TRESCIENTOS A CIENTO SETENTA.

Se escucha un grito general. ¡Slytherin, ganadores de la copa de quidditch! Sin poder creerlo aún miras a tus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellos parecen igual de escépticos que tú. No pierden tiempo y, a empujones, logran salir de las gradas y dirigirse hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajan corriendo. Se dirigen hacia los vestidores y sin importarles no pertenecer al equipo entran.

− ¡Scorpius! – exclaman. Tu amigo voltea a verles y sonríe. Nunca le habías visto sonreír así.

− Ganamos – dice él. Es como si no pudiera creérselo. – A pesar de haber perdido el primer partido. ¡Ganamos!

Sonríen todos y están por agregar algo cuando el capitán del equipo les ve y les dirige una mirada molesta. Ven cómo se pone de pie y se acerca a ustedes. Sin darle tiempo a llegar, se despiden de Scorpius.

− Te esperamos acá afuera – le dicen, - esta noche habrá una gran celebración.

Scorpius sonríe una vez más.


	40. Segundo Año: XX

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**XX**

Los últimos días de ese curso llegan finalmente. Los alumnos deambulan por los pasillos o se encuentran en los jardines; otros más juegan con el calamar. Pocos se encierran en la biblioteca. Las fiestas clandestinas están a la orden del día y aunque los profesores parecen saberlo se hacen de la vista gorda.

Ese es el último día en el castillo, mañana deberán regresar a casa. Por la tarde tus amigos y tú han estado sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol; han charlado sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas lo divertida que fue la fiesta de celebración por haber ganado la copa de Qidditch. Todo había sido tan perfecto hasta que les habían, literalmente, mandado a dormir.

Tras reír un poco por una broma que hace Simon, Scorpius comenta que tiene algo qué decirles.

− Les invito a pasar unos días en mi casa – dice él. Ustedes le miran sorprendidos. – Mi padre me envió esto para que se las den a sus padres – agrega sacando dos cartas de su bolsillo. – Dijo que hablaría personalmente con tu padre en el trabajo, Simon.

− Está bien – responde éste.

− Entonces les entrego esto, Albus, Francis.

Ambos toman los sobres que les extiende. Notas que la letra del señor Malfoy es bastante elegante y que la de Scorpius es un poco parecida a la de su padre, pero menos estilizada.

Continúan charlando y cuando comienza a meterse el sol se dirigen al castillo para la cena, la cual transcurre alegre para todos. La profesora Vector da el mensaje de despedida y anuncia al ganador de la copa de las casas. Tal y como se lo temían, este año tampoco fue de ustedes.

− Algún día – le susurras a Scorpius. Él asiente.

Tras cenar se dirigen a la sala común y van a sus habitaciones para revisar los últimos detalles de su equipaje. Una vez hecho simplemente van a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo ocurre como siempre al regresar a casa: desayunan y parten hacia la estación de trenes. El viaje pasa rápidamente entre risas y mucha conversación. En Kigs Cross se despiden y prometen, como el año pasado, escribirse.

− Y no olviden decirme si irán o no a mi casa – dice Scorpius.

Te despides de tus amigos y te reúnes con tus padres. Piensas que será algo difícil que te den permiso para ir a la casa de Scorpius esas vacaciones.


	41. Tercer Año: I

**Después de sabrá Salazar cuántos días, me digno a venir con otro drabble -.- Una disculpa por ello xP  
**

**Sabemos que _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de Draco Malfoy, pero JK es la que ha lucrado con él xD No recibo ningún beneficio económico con escribir el fic (: **

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Tercer Año  
**

**I**

Respiras profundamente. Miras el sobre que tienes en tus manos y después diriges tu mirada hacia tus padres, quienes charlan tranquilamente en la cocina. Dudas por un momento. ¿Será apropiado abordarles ya?

Tan concentrado estás pensando en si deberías ir o no, que no te das cuenta de que tus padres han notado tu presencia.

− ¿Sucede algo, Al? – pregunta tu padre.

La pregunta te toma por sorpresa y por un instante no sabes qué contestar, pero agitas la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejar tus dudas y te acercas a ellos.

− Esto es para ustedes – le dices extendiéndole el sobre que llevas contigo. Tu padre lo toma y en su rostro aparece una mueca de sorpresa que no te pasa por alto.

− ¿Qué es, Harry? – pregunta tu madre inclinándose sobre el hombro de tu padre para poder leer –. Oh.

Esperas en silencio mientras tu padre termina de leer la carta y luego se la da a tu madre. Cuando ambos han finalizado su lectura, se miran entre sí. La mirada de tu madre es de preocupación, mientras que tu padre parece estar intentando tranquilizarla. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que a ti se te han hecho más que eternos, ellos voltean a verte.

− Al, siéntate – te invita tu padre señalándote una de las sillas que hay ahí. No lo piensas dos veces y tomas asiento.

− Entonces, ¿puedo ir? – preguntas antes de que digan algo –. Prometo portarme bien, en serio.

− No sé, Albus – dice tu madre –. Verás, no es que no confíe en ti, pero… Es que los Malfoy…

− Los Malfoy, ¿qué? – preguntas a la defensiva. ¿Será, acaso, que tu madre también discrimina a esa familia por su pasado?

− Lo que tu madre quiere decir – interviene Harry –, es que no mantenemos demasiada relación con ellos. Digamos que el padre de Scorpius y nosotros no fuimos precisamente amigos durante el colegio.

− Pero eso ya está en el pasado, no pueden vivir con los mismos prejuicios todo el tiempo, papá.

Tu madre abre la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero tu padre le mira y sonríe. Ella suspira; sabe que decir lo que tenía planeado ya no es necesario. Sostienes su mirada, realmente se ve preocupada. ¿Será que la relación con el señor Malfoy en el pasado fue peor de lo que están queriéndote decir?

− Mañana hablaré con el señor Malfoy – dice tu padre llamando tu atención una vez más –, para decirle personalmente que irás a su casa.

− ¡Genial! – exclamas y te pones de pie –. Iré ahora mismo a escribirle a Scorpius.

Él sonríe y asiente. No lo piensas dos veces y corres directo a tu habitación para escribir la carta que llevará las buenas nuevas a Scorpius.


	42. Tercer Año: II

**Uno más (: Muchas gracias por leer y... lamento la demora ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Tercer Año  
**

**II**

− ¿Tienes todo? – pregunta tu madre.

− Sí – respondes con cansancio. Es la tercera vez que lo pregunta.

No tiene mucho que llegaron al Callejón Diagon, donde tu padre y el señor Malfoy acordaron que se verían para recogerte y llevarte a su casa. James y Lily se quedaron con tus abuelos; te habría gustado ir también, pero ahora te interesa más ir a casa de Scorpius.

− Cepillo de dientes, pijama, ropa limpia… - enumera tu madre.

− Sí, mamá, llevo todo.

− No olvides portarte bien – añade ella intentando peinarte para después levantar la mirada buscando al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius. Sabes que está nerviosa –; cualquier cosa nos mandas una carta – dice volviendo la mirada hacia ti –. Sería más rápido si pudieras llamarnos por teléfono pero seguramente los Malfoy no tienen uno, así que tendrás que pedir prestada una lechuza.

− Voy a estar bien, en serio. Papá, dile que estaré bien.

− Vamos, Ginny, no le pasará nada. Oh, ya vienen.

En cuanto dice eso volteas la cabeza tan rápido que emites un quejido de dolor, seguramente mañana te dolerá el cuello. Eso no importa mucho, te has quedado casi hipnotizado al ver al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius caminar hacia ustedes. Habías visto al padre de tu amigo antes, claro que sí, pero ahora que lo ves más detenidamente notas que hay algo diferente en él, algo que no habías visto en nadie más, salvo en Scorpius, y su padre le supera por mucho: elegancia.

− Buenas tardes – saluda el señor Malfoy. Su voz es grave, un poco más que la de tu padre.

− Buenas tardes – responden tus padres y tú al mismo tiempo.

− Hola – saluda Scorpius –. Señor Potter, señora Potter. Albus – añade acercándose a ti –. ¿Cómo estás?

− Excelente – le respondes con una sonrisa.

Están tentados en comenzar a hablar más, pero saben que habrá tiempo más adelante. Miran a sus padres y notas, con tristeza, que tu madre se sigue notando tensa, contrario a tu padre.

− Gracias por invitar a Albus, Malfoy.

− No es nada – responde él –, es más que recibido en la casa cuando guste ir –, agrega mirándote.

− Gracias – dices apenado.

− Bien, supongo que es hora de irse – dice tu padre. El señor Malfoy asiente mientras tus padres te miran una vez más –. Te portas bien, hijo. No hagas nada que yo no habría hecho a tu edad- te susurra guiñándote un ojo.

− Cuídate – te dice tu madre –. ¿Llevas ropa interior limpia?

− ¡Mamá! – exclamas poniéndote rojo mientras escuchas una risita.

− Bien, bien. Nos vemos, hijo.

Susurras un "sí" y te acercas al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius, demasiado avergonzado por lo último que dijo tu madre.

− No te preocupes – te dice Scorpius al llegar a su lado. Levantas la mirada interrogante –. La mía es igual.

− En realidad - interviene el señor Malfoy; ambos le miran –, todas las madres son así.


	43. Tercer Año: III

**Les traigo un drabble más. Espero que les guste ^^ Gracias por leer y por los comentarios (: - que respondo en un momento xD -.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Tercer Año  
**

**III**

− Bienvenido a mi casa – te dice Scorpius cuando llegan –. Francis y Simon llegarán más tarde junto con sus padres – agrega. Sonríes. Estabas por hacer esa pregunta.

El señor Malfoy recoge el traslador que cayó al piso, aunque ahora es una simple e inservible lata vacía de leche condensada. Miras a Scorpius y luego la enorme construcción que se alza frente a ti. Es mucho más pequeña de lo que esperabas pero eso no quiere decir que no sea impresionante.

− Es bastante grande – dices casi en un susurro mientras caminan en dirección a la puerta.

− Para nada – responde Scorpius –, es de tamaño normal. La antigua Mansión Malfoy es tres veces más grande.

− ¿La antigua? – preguntas con curiosidad. Scorpius parece dudar al momento de responderte, pero finalmente lo hace:

− Donde vivieron mis abuelos y mi padre hasta cuando tenía diecisiete años. Fue el hogar de muchos Malfoy.

− ¿Y por qué no viven ya ahí?

Scorpius y su padre se quedan en silencio momentáneamente, tu amigo se nota algo tenso. Miras de reojo al señor Malfoy; desde el comentario antes de tomar el traslador no ha dicho palabra alguna. Esperas que no esté molesto contigo por tu comentario anterior, porque realmente luce molesto… Aunque si es como Scorpius seguramente solo sea demasiado serio. Sintiéndose observado, el padre de tu amigo voltea en tu dirección y su expresión se relaja un poco.

− Es una larga y aburrida historia – te dice con voz tranquila –. Involucra asuntos políticos – añade.

− Ah… Comprendo – murmuras algo decepcionado. Política. ¡Puaj!

Suben unos cuantos escalones para estar frente a la puerta de la casa y ésta se abre antes de que llamen. Scorpius te hace una seña para que entres tú primero y así lo haces. Al ver cómo es por dentro no puedes evitar pensar que es la casa perfecta para alguien como los Malfoy.


	44. Tercer Año: IV

**Otro más. Gracias por los comentarios, como dice mi mamá: pocos pero sinceros ^^ Albus, Scorpius y yo les agradecemos el apoyo que nos brindan (:  
**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Tercer Año  
**

**IV**

Los días que has pasado en la casa de Scorpius han sido bastante divertidos, Francis, Simon, Scorpius y tú se la han pasado fenomenal, tanto que el tiempo se pasa volando y ya sólo quedan dos días antes de que debas regresar a casa. En ese tiempo han hablado sin parar, como no lo habían hecho antes, y de todas las cosas que se les ocurren, en especial por las noches: se duermen a altas horas de la madrugada haciendo eso, y les dejan despertar a la hora que quieran. La noche anterior, de hecho, estuvieron contando historias de supuesto terror que no daban miedo, pero sí que hacían reír bastante por lo incoherentes que eran.

Los señores Malfoy son muy atentos con ustedes, en especial la madre de Scorpius, quien está en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Te sorprende un poco que sea ella quien cocine, aunque tengan un elfo que les ayude con la limpieza del lugar. La señora Astoria cocina delicioso… Y esperas que tu madre no se entere que has pensado eso; es imposible que lo haga, pero uno nunca sabe.

− ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunta Simon después de beber un poco de jugo de piña que Bisbi, el elfo, les llevó.

− No sé – responde Scorpius –. Algo que no hayamos hecho.

− No hemos jugado quidditch – dice Francis –. Ya saben que nos falta un jugador.

Las miradas se dirigen hacia ti y sólo atinas a beber más jugo, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sientes esos tres pares de ojos seguir posados en ti y te sientes incómodo. Dejas el vaso de jugo en el piso – pues es ahí donde, rodeados de muchas almohadas, están sentados –. Suspiras.

− No puedo jugar quidditch – les dices.

− Oh, vamos, que no lo practiques no quiere decir que no puedas jugarlo – exclama Simon –. Fran y yo tampoco lo practicamos mucho, pero nos gusta jugarlo.

− No es eso – añades. Sientes que te sonrojas un poco, pero les sostienes la mirada –. Simplemente no puedo volar en una escoba… Me da vértigo – dices por fin.

− Oh – es la reacción general.

Avergonzado, vuelves a tomar el vaso y bebes todo el contenido de un junto.

− Pero puedes ser nuestro árbitro – dice Scorpius. Lo miras, él te sonríe un poco, no con burla, sino compresivo –. Mi padre regresa temprano hoy, tal vez el podría jugar con nosotros un poco.

− Eso sería genial – añade Fran –, además, Al conoce las reglas del quidditch tan bien que será un árbitro perfecto.

− Está decidido, entonces.

Sonríes un poco, no lo dirás, claro que no, pero les agradeces mucho que no se hayan burlado de ti.

− Sólo cuídense – les adviertes poniéndote serio – porque yo no paso por alto los errores cuando alguien juega al quidditch… Puedo ser peor que Jani Kivilaasko en la final del Mundial pasado.


	45. Tercer Año: V

**Hola a todos una vez más. El drabble lo tenía escrito desde hace como una semana, pero por ciertas razones no pude colocarlo antes. Esta semana tenía planeado adelantar lo más que pudiera con el fic y con otros que tengo, pero lamentablemente surgieron cosas y no tendré demasiado tiempo para ello (para más información, en mi perfil está el link a mi LJ, donde explico a detalle por qué no podré hacer lo que tenía planeado). Espero que les guste el drabble, porque aunque al principio hubo algo que no me cuadraba, al final—con la ayuda de una amiga muy querida****, quien me dio su opinión y una sugerencia—, pude terminarlo.**

**Los reviews los respondo en un momento... No recuerdo a quién ya le he contestado xDD Soy una distraída, así que si respondo doble... Bueno, espero que comprendan mis razones para ello. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Tercer Año**

**V  
**

Los días realmente han pasado volando y cuando menos se dan cuenta llega el momento de regresar a casa. Esa mañana has despertado temprano, a medio día debes irte, y claro, tus amigos han despertado al mismo tiempo que tú. El señor Draco se queda para el desayuno que la señora Astoria les prepara haciendo gala, una vez más, de sus dotes culinarias. Quisieras quedarte más tiempo pero sabes que tus padres no te lo permitirían así como así, y no eres exigente. Además, deben regresar al colegio en tan sólo una semana.

—Me despido de ti, Albus— te dice el señor Draco cuando terminan el desayuno—. Perdona que no me quede hasta cuando te vayas, pero tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—Oh, no se preocupe, muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

—No hay de qué— responde y te extiende la mano, que tú estrechas sin dudarlo—. Nos veremos luego.

—Claro.

Pasan un par de horas más, durante las cuales tus amigos y tú hablan un poquito más y planean unas cuantas cosas para el curso que viene. F finalmente, al medio día, es hora de partir.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad— le dices a la madre de Scorpius mientras, con tus cosas encogidas en el bolsillo (gracias al señor Malfoy), caminan hacia la chimenea que amablemente te permitirán usar.

—No ha sido nada— responde ella con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro —, nos alegra haberte tenido aquí.

—Gracias— añades respondiendo con una sonrisa marca Potter en tu rostro. Volteas hacia tus amigos —. Nos veremos en la estación.

—Saludos a tu familia— dice Simon.

—A Lily, a James— interviene Francis— a tus padres, al perro…

—No tengo perro, Francis.

—Lo sé.

Pones los ojos en blanco y miras a Scorpius, quien tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro por el comentario de Fran.

—Nos vemos— te dice él sin haber borrado su sonrisa—, no llegues tarde a la estación.

—Eso no depende de mí— respondes, pensando en tu hermana—, gracias por todo.

Te diriges a la chimenea y antes de entrar te detienes. Volteas y te acercas a Scorpius, abrazándole efusivamente. Sientes cómo su cuerpo se tensa un momento, pero finalmente te responde el abrazo con un par de torpes palmadas en la espalda. Te separas de él y sonríes un poco avergonzado. Notas por su expresión que él se siente igual.

Miras a la señora Astoria una vez más; ella te extiende un recipiente lleno de polvos flu. Tomas un puñado y entras en la chimenea y pronuncias con voz fuerte y clara:

—La Madriguera— pues es ese el lugar a donde tus padres te dijeron que regresaras.


	46. Tercer Año: VI

**Hola a todos una vez más. Lamento la demora; originalmente mi plan era publicar la semana pasada, pero surgieron cosas... Y estuve demasiado ocupada para mí gusto. Aunque afortunadamente terminó la tortura y ahora sí, les dejo el drabble.**

**Ya saben, los personajes canon son de JKR, el resto es obra mía. ****Hay info importante al final del capítulo ;) **

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**VI**

Te dejas caer en tu cama despreocupadamente, demasiado cansado después del viaje y del largo discurso que se dio en el banquete de bienvenida. Escuchas cómo se cierra la puerta de la habitación; diriges tu mirada hacia allá. Scorpius camina hasta su cama, al llegar se acerca a su baúl y tras abrirlo comienza a buscar algo dentro de él. Sigues sus movimientos atentamente, sin despegar un momento tu mirada de él.

—¿Sucede algo?— te pregunta al sentirse observado.

—Nada en especial— respondes—. Solo me preguntaba si, aún después de todo este tiempo, seguirás yendo al baño a cambiarte la ropa.

Él se encoge de hombros. Cierra el baúl y se dirige al baño tal y como pensaste que lo haría. Sale unos minutos después, con el pijama puesto y el cabello un poco alborotado. Se acerca a su cama, sentándose en ella pero mirando hacia dónde estás tú. Le miras divertido, con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo— explica él notando tu mirada y la intención en ella—. Hay manías que no se quitan fácilmente.

—Lo que pasa, Scorp, es que eres un mojigato— le dices con falsa burla. Él pone los ojos en blanco —; es decir, nadie te está filmando como para que tengas que ir al baño a ponerte el pijama. Tampoco aparecerás en la red, no entiendo de qué te preocupas.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Potter— exclama él lanzándote su almohada. Notas una sonrisa en su rostro.

Atrapas la almohada y la lanzas de regreso. También le sonríes y te pones de pie, acercándote a donde está tu baúl y sacando tu pijama de ahí. Aprovechas el momento para comenzar a quitarte la ropa con descaro.

—Métete al baño, impúdico— bromea Scorpius.

—No quiero—. Y en un gesto infantil le sacas la lengua, lo que sólo hace que él ría un poco. Ello te da tiempo para colocarte el pijama y cerrar el baúl. Cuando lo haces, notas que Scorpius tiene la mirada fija en ti—. ¿Sucede algo?— preguntas, imitando el tono que él usó anteriormente, cuando hizo la misma pregunta.

—Nada en especial— responde él con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Es ese tipo de sonrisa que hace que te preguntes qué es lo que en realidad está pensando; prefieres no comentar nada al respecto y simplemente te recuestas en tu cama una vez más.

Él te imita y también se recuesta. Inmediatamente las luces se apagan.

—¿Entonces sí tomarás Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?— te pregunta.

—Sí, decidí tomarla. ¿Y tú?

—No, los animales no son lo mío. Tomaré Artimancia.

—¿Pediste Runas Antiguas, verdad?

—Claro. La cursaremos juntos, ¿no?— dice él y voltea a verte. Así lo haces tú también y a pesar de que está oscuro, sabes que te está sonriendo—. Buenas noches, Al.

—Buenas noches.

Cierras los ojos y sonríes una vez más. Scorpius no te ha llamado "Albus", te ha dicho "Al"; y eso, para ti, es algo muy importante.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo. Sobre la información importante, primero es que aquí están los horarios de Scorpius y Albus. Es básicamente el mismo horario, salvo por Artimancia (Scorp) y CDCM (Al).**

** En verde están las asignaturas obligatorias y, básicamente, las que todos los Slytherin de su curso llevan en horas similares. En amarillo están las optativas (recuerden quitarle los espacios para poder ver las imágenes).  
**

**Horario de Scorpius: **http : / / img269 . imageshack . us / img269 / 439 / horarioscorpius . png

** Horario de Albu: **http : / / img193 . imageshack . us / img193 / 3583 / horarioalbus . png


	47. Tercer Año: VII

**Hola una vez más. Aquí la continuación de este fanfic. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. A los que comentan sin cuenta de FF les agradezco también el apoyo que me brindan con sus comentarios y leyendo en fanfic. Igual, si pudieran dejar una cuenta de correo electrónico a la cual poder responder sus comentarios, lo agradecería mucho. Si no, de todas maneras, sepan que los leo y que me anima mucho cuando lo hago. **

**Espero que les guste el drabble.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**VII  
**

—No, ella tiene acné—, dice Francis mientras mira con disimulo a una chica de Hufflepuff—, y su cabello es demasiado rizado.

Esa tarde, después de la clase doble de pociones, han decidido salir a los jardines y caminar un poco. Hablaban sobre las optativas que toman, y por alguna extraña razón que aún desconoces, comenzaron a hablar sobre chicas. Nunca habían hablado sobre ello; es más, parecía que el tema era tabú entre ustedes y sus demás compañeros… Ahora lo hablan todo con tanta naturalidad. Incluso Scorpius ha opinado un par de veces al respecto.

—Queda claro que te gustan de cabello liso— interviene Simon mientras se recarga contra el árbol bajo cuya sombra están sentados.

—Tal vez si no tuviera acné…— insiste Fran. Ustedes entornan la mirada ante las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Qué dicen de Evangelie Harker? Ravenclaw, alta, ojos azules, morena y tiene enormes las…

—Demasiado antipática— dice Scorpius de inmediato—. No me agrada.

—Bien… ¿Qué dicen de Rose?

—Pues es bonita, y lo es más ahora que se arregla el pelo.

—¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dicen, que es mi prima— intervienes, mirándoles seriamente.

—Tranquilo, hombre— dice Francis—. No decimos nada malo; además, tú mismo has dicho que se ve mejor ahora. En todo caso, no me gustan las pelirrojas.

—A mí sí— dice Simon—. Pero con Rose… No gracias, yo mejor sólo miro de lejos. Con primos como Albus o James y un hermano como Hugo…

—Me alegra que lo tengan bien claro, somos unos familiares celosos.

Sonríen y hay un momento de silencio. Frente a ustedes pasan tres chicos de Gryffindor, de sexto o séptimo, que después se acercan a un grupo de alumnos reunidos unos árboles más allá. Sus miradas se posan en ellos mientras caminan por el césped.

—¿Y qué piensan de otros chicos?— pregunta Francis.

Todos voltean a verle de inmediato, unos más sorprendidos que otros. Fran se encoge de hombros, como excusándose por su pregunta. ¿Por qué tu amigo ha hecho esa pregunta? Será que a él le gustan también los chicos, supones. No lo tomarías como motivo de sorpresa, mucho menos como algo para escandalizarte; después de todo, el tema de la homo y bisexualidad es algo bien visto en el mundo mágico.

— Ninguno me parece lo suficientemente interesante como para considerarlo— dice Scorpius con su voz tranquila—. Es hora de cenar, deberíamos regresar ya.

Sin esperar respuesta se pone de pie y ustedes le imitan. Miras de reojo a Scorpius mientras caminan hacia el castillo. Puede que haya sido tu imaginación, pero casi podrías jurar que él añadió un "aún", con voz muy baja cuando dijo que ningún chico le parecía interesante; pero ni Simon y Fran han comentado algo… Así que decides olvidar ese detalle.

—¿Y qué opinan de Lily?

—¡Francis!

La risa de tus amigos es lo último que escuchas antes de que entren de nueva cuenta al castillo.


	48. Tercer Año: VIII

**Hola a todos, aquí un pequeño drabble más. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, con el drabble anterior superamos los 100 reviews. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan con sus reviews, no saben cuánto me encanta leerlos ^^**

**Les traigo una buena noticia... He estado escribiendo algunos drabbles, adelantándolos, pues, así que ahora habrá publicaciones más periódicas. Supongo que cada tercer día, si todo sale como lo planeo (lo cual, por alguna razón que desconozco, nunca sucede u.u pero tengo la intención de que ahora sí sea así xD)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**VIII  
**

—Vamos, no quiero ir caminando, así que apresúrense— les dice Simon mientras mira su reloj de pulsera por décima ocasión en los últimos cinco segundos.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar a los carruajes— comenta Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminan los cuatro hacia la puerta de la sala común—, así que no veo por qué debemos apresurarnos.

Salen al pasillo y caminan en dirección a la entrada del colegio, pues ahí tendrán que pasar lista para después poder ir a Hogsmeade. Es la segunda vez que van a ese lugar y hay muchas cosas que no han terminado de ver. Claro, han ido a Honeydukes y a Zonko —aunque sus bromas están pasadas de moda, es Sortilegios Weasley, con una sucursal en Hogsmeade, la tienda que tiene lo más interesante—, pero hay muchos otros lugares que no han visto y que realmente les llaman la atención.

Cuando ya están en camino, la conversación gira en torno a las prácticas de Quidditch que Scorpius comenzará a tener a partir de la siguiente semana. Esperan que ese año vuelvan a ganar la copa, por lo que animan a Scorpius diciéndole que saben que están más que capacitados para seguir defendiendo el título de campeones.

—Aún así, no podemos confiarnos— les dice con su voz tranquila de siempre, esa con la que parece que todo le es indiferente—. Este año se renuevan algunos puestos en Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, así que habrá que ver qué tal se mueven los nuevos elementos que tendrán.

—El próximo año salen Delahaye y Johnsson, ¿verdad?— pregunta Simon refiriéndose a una cazadora y el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, respectivamente. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza—. Son buenos ellos dos.

—Sí—, responde Scorpius algo pensativo—. Como sea, hemos llegado. ¿A dónde iremos hoy? Yo quisiera ir al Sótano, dicen que tienen buenos libros ahí.

—Pues vayamos ahí, entonces— dice Francis—, quiero regresar a Sortilegios Weasley, es tan grande que no terminamos de verla la vez pasada.

—Hay que ir al Castillo, también. Esta semana llegaban juegos nuevos y estuve ahorrando para comprar uno—dices pensando en que es genial que ahora se vendan artículos híbridos, artefactos muggles que funcionan con magia en vez de baterías o electricidad—, y a Honeydukes como parada reglamentaria.

—En la tarde podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas. Seguro que ahí nos encontramos con los Weasley y el resto de los Potter, y sus respectivos amigos— añade Simon.

Todos parecen complacidos con el itinerario, así que salen del carruaje y comienzan con su recorrido que finalizará, si todo sale como esperan, con ustedes, "los Weasley y el resto de los Potter y sus respectivos amigos" bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

—Solo nos falta alguien de Hufflepuff y seremos el ejemplo perfecto de lo que se ha intentado durante años: la unión de todas las casas— comenta Simon sin borrar su sonrisa y ustedes no pueden evitar estar completamente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho.


	49. Tercer año: IX

**Tengan todos ustedes una buena tarde (día o noche, dependiendo del momento en el que lean esto). Pues tal y como lo dije, cada tercer día: un drabble más. Este drabble habla sólo sobre Albus, espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos dentro de tres días, si Merlín así nos lo permite (:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**IX  
**

Llegas a la sala común y te diriges directamente hacia tu habitación. Esa tarde han tenido libre la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Scopius, Simon y Francis siguen en sus clases, así que has decidido regresar a la habitación e intentar dormir una siesta antes de la cena. Estás agotado, últimamente has tenido muchos trabajos qué hacer.

Abres la puerta de la habitación y al pasar por ella te golpeas en la mano izquierda con el marco de la misma; maldices por lo bajo mientras cierras y te acercas a tu cama. Dejas tu morral sobre ella y te sientas. Bostezas y entonces te dejas caer hacia atrás. Levantas la mano que te golpeaste y la miras: mañana tendrás un horrible moretón ahí.

Recuerdas, entonces, todo lo que ha estado sucediéndote desde hace unos meses: te has golpeado en las manos y los brazos con casi cualquier objeto que esté a tu lado; has estado a punto de tropezar en más de una ocasión… Es como si ahora no controlaras tu cuerpo y tu espacio se viera más reducido. Suspiras. Claro, estás creciendo, poco a poco, pero lo haces.

—Al menos no me he tropezado realmente— te dices a ti mismo. Frunces el ceño. No te gusta cómo suena tu voz ahora: a veces demasiado aguda, en otras extrañamente grave. Tu consuelo es que no eres el único a quien le sucede; las voces de tus amigos también suenan extrañas. Te dices mentalmente que eso es lo que pasa por haberte burlado de James cuando la voz le cambiaba a él.

Bostezas y te giras en la cama. Sientes comezón en cierta parte de tu cuerpo. ¡Esa horrible comezón otra vez! ¿Es que estás destinado a parecer un mono de tanto que quieres rascarte? Aunque piensas en eso, te rascas, estás solo así que no importa si lo haces sin descaro alguno.

Y ya que has comenzado a pensar en todo lo que te sucede ahora, piensas que es realmente algo incómodo compartir habitación ahora, pues van ya un par de veces en las que has tenido sueños húmedos. Con alguien más como compañero de habitación no te daría vergüenza, si fuera Francis o Simon incluso reirían y bromearían al respecto, pero Scorpius es diferente. Demasiado propio, tal vez, demasiado… Malfoy. Tiene ese porte propio de su familia que hace que te avergüences cuando te suceden cosas así con él estando tan cerca.

Suspiras. Sabes que la pubertad no es algo sobrenatural, y que todos pasan por esa etapa… Pero igual no puedes evitar pensar en que es algo demasiado problemático.


	50. Tercer Año: X

**Hola (: Pues yo sé que en otros países ya no es 19 de octubre, sino 20, pero acá en México aún falta poco más de media hora para que el día termine, así que básicamente si estoy siguiendo lo que dije de publicar cada tercer día xP Espero que les guste el siguiente drabble, pues finalmente comenzarán las cosas interesantes en la vida de Albus y sus amigos. ¡Saludos!  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**X**_**  
**_

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos se dan cuenta ya están a finales del mes de octubre. El problema de tus cambios físicos sigue ahí, sigues golpeándote con las puertas, aunque ahora tu voz parece tener un sonido más uniforme que antes.

Esa noche es especial. Celebran Halloween, pero no como solían celebrarlo antes: con una enorme fiesta, solo para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, en el Gran Comedor. Ahora cada casa pudo organizar su propia fiesta, por lo que incluso los alumnos de primero a tercero podrán estar presentes.

Notan que uno de sus compañeros de curso, Duncan Elane, se tambalea un poco. También ríe, y lo hace tan fuerte que todos le escuchan, aunque la mayoría le ignora.

—Está ebrio.

—Espero que no lo castiguen— comenta Simon mientras bebe un poco del "jugo secreto" que prepararon los alumnos de quinto. No saben qué contiene, pero sabe bien y eso es más que suficiente.

—Espero que no castiguen a todos— añade Scorpius—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Francis?

Es cierto, ahora que Scorpius lo ha mencionado, hace un buen rato que no has visto a Francis. Te encoges de hombros, realmente no sabes a dónde podría haber ido su amigo. Simon bebe todo el contenido de su vaso de un jalón.

—Iré por más jugo, ¿alguien quiere otro poco?— pregunta. De inmediato, Scorpius y tú le extienden sus vasos. Él asiente y los toma, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la que está la bebida y la botana de esa noche.

Te quedas en silencio, mirando a todos en la sala común. En teoría, debería haber un profesor supervisando la fiesta, pero hace horas que el profesor encargado ha desaparecido, así que ahora todos hacen lo que quieren sin que se les sancione por ello. Te preguntas cuánto tiempo les durará el gusto y piensas que, mientras no los castiguen a todos, está bien que así sea.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama esa canción?— pregunta Scorpius. Prestas atención a la canción que está sonando.

—Creo que es "Under the sensual Moon".

—Es de "The Slashers", ¿verdad?— asientes. Esa es una banda relativamente reciente, es un conjunto de cinco personas, tres chicos y dos chicas; tienen buena música, aunque la única canción suya que se ha vuelto famosa es precisamente esa—. Esa canción me gusta.

—A mí también— respondes. Estás por añadir algo más cuando, al dirigir tu mirada más allá, notas algo. Scorpius se percata de tu reacción y sigue el camino de tu mirada.

—Oh, vaya— murmura cuando ve a ese par de chicas que se están besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Indiferente, desvía la vista y la posa en ti una vez más; tú le imitas. Ambos se quedan en silencio. En ese momento Simon regresa y les da sus vasos llenos de jugo. Mientras bebes el contenido no puedes evitar pensar en que ahora tienes curiosidad por saber qué se siente besar.


	51. Tercer Año: XI

**Nuevamente: acá sigue siendo 21, así que sigo cumpliendo con lo dicho. Posiblemente esté publicando a en un horario similar a este, por eso de la escuela. O muy temprano xD En todo caso, hasta nuevo aviso, hay drabbles cada tres días. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar (: Los comentarios que no he respondido los responderé en unos minutos más, así que por eso no se preocupen. Saludos ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**XI**_**  
**_

Revisas por última vez que no te falte nada y terminas de guardar las cosas en tu morral. Bostezas; son las 11:30 p.m., y es miércoles, por lo que pronto tendrán clase de Astronomía. En la cama de al lado, Scorpius continúa guardando sus cosas.

Te sientas en la cama, darías lo que fuera por poder quedarte a dormir en vez de ir a observar estrellas. Admites que es una asignatura bastante interesante, y que realmente te gusta ver las estrellas, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el tiempo te agrade el hecho de tener clases a la media noche, en especial en días como este, en el que has estado de un lado para el otro y lo único que deseas ahora es descansar.

Sin poder evitarlo piensas en algo que ha estado rondándote en la cabeza desde la fiesta de Halloween, específicamente desde que viste a esas dos chicas besarse. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde aquello, y no falta mucho para que sean las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Oye, Scorp— le llamas a tu amigo.

—¿Hmm?— murmura él mientras revisa un pergamino.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, pero adelante.

—¿Has besado ya?— le preguntas sintiéndote avergonzado pero con curiosidad por saber su respuesta. Scorpius deja de mirar el pergamino que sostiene delante de él y te mira.

—Puede ser— responde desviando la mirada hacia el pergamino una vez más y guardándolo en su morral—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad— te apresuras en responder.

—Al, tú nunca preguntas sólo por curiosidad— comenta él mirándote una vez más. OK, te ha atrapado, eso es verdad. Tus preguntas siempre tienen una intensión detrás de ellas—. No has besado a nadie aún, ¿verdad?

—Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde— dices mientras te pones de pie y tomas tus cosas.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?— te pregunta Scorpius. Te detienes en seco y volteas a verle con sorpresa. Él te sonríe y toma sus cosas, caminando hacia dónde estás tú.

—¿Es en serio?— le preguntas cuando pasa a tu lado.

—Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde – dice él riendo un poco.

Sale de la habitación dejándote pensativo. En ocasiones quisieras poder leer la mente de Scorpius, porque en serio que hay veces en las que no sabes si está bromeando o está siendo serio con lo que dice.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. A los que comenten con cuenta anónima les responderé en los capis (:**

_**Luna: **Gracias por todos los adjetivoc que utilizas para definir al drabble anterior. El que hayas colocado puntos suspensivos me indica que hay muchos más. O eso quiero pensar. Es el primer paso al slash, sí, aunque faltan muchos pasos para que haya algo entre Al y Scorp. Aún así, no perdamos las esperanzas, que si todo sale bien en unos meses iremos terminando este fic ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._


	52. Tercer Año: XII

**Hola ^^ Perdón por no publicar ayer, estuve ocupada todo el día y en la noche tuve la cabeza en otra parte... Se me olvidó completamente qué día era y, obviamente, también que me tocaba actualizar. En serio que vivo con la mente en otra parte jajaja. Espero que les guste el drabble ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**XII**_**  
**_

Miras a través del telescopio, has enfocado Tauro. Giras lentamente el telescopio hacia el Este y no pasa mucho cuando enfocas Orión. Separas el rostro de tu objeto de trabajo y enfocas la mirada en tu pergamino, en el cual haces unas cuantas anotaciones. Lo que han estado haciendo en Astronomía últimamente es identificar algunas constelaciones, divisar los planetas más cercanos a la Tierra y estudiar las fases de la Luna. Lo que es mejor, hay algunos telescopios, propiedad del colegio, que están hechizados para que puedan ver el cielo como en el Hemisferio Sur, aunque los usarán después de Navidad.

Puede parecer aburrido, pero no lo es tanto; el Universo es tan grande que es realmente satisfactorio poder ver un poco más de cerca una pequeña parte de él. Además, en los siguientes cursos, como les dijo el profesor, utilizarán telescopios hechizados para poder ver más allá de la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda. Eso es algo que realmente quieres ver.

Anotas unas cosas más y estás por asomarte en el telescopio una vez más cuando alguien se sienta junto a ti, o más bien, se acerca más a ti. Es Scorpius.

—¿Terminaste?— le preguntas a pesar de que es algo obvio. Él asiente—. Genial, espérame unos minutos, ya casi termino yo.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando terminas con lo que tenías qué hacer le miras una vez más. Tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le ha impulsado a acercarse tanto cuando, aunque ya haya terminado con el trabajo de esa noche, siguen en clase. Él parece comprenderte sin que le preguntas. Se acerca a tu telescopio y mira por él, moviéndolo un poco.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntas extrañado.

—Mira— dice él dejándote ver a través del telescopio. No muy convencido, te acercas al objeto y te miras por él—. Esa que está entre la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor es la constelación del dragón. _Draco_.

—Como tu padre— respondes sonriendo. Escuchas que él responde un "sí" bastante entusiasmado.

—Ahora, ven— añade tocándote el hombro. Miras cómo él se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia donde están los telescopios para ver el otro hemisferio. Por inercia, diriges la mirada hacia el profesor, pero él parece no prestarles atención.

Te pones de pie y caminas hacia donde está Scorpius. Esa es la primera vez que mirarás a través de uno de esos telescopios. Dudas un poco, pero los ojos de tu amigo parecen brillar de la emoción, así que decides dejar tus dudas de lado y asomarte por la lente.

—¿Exactamente qué estoy buscando?— le preguntas al mirar por el telescopio—. Uoah— murmuras—, sí que se ve diferente a este lado.

—Lo sé. ¿Ves esa estrella de color rojo?

—¿Cuál estrella de…? ¡Oh, espera! Sí, la veo— respondes.

—Es _Antares_, la estrella principal de la constelación del escorpión.

Separas tu rostro del telescopio y le observas. En su rostro hay una sonrisa que no tardas en imitar mientras respondes:

—_Scorpius_, como tú.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y bien, ahora las respuestas a los que comentan con cuenta anónima.**

**_Luna:_**_ Creo comprender tu punto. Me alegra que mis drabbles te gusten tanto, en serio. Intento hacer que esta historia no se torne tediosa, porque como me dijeron, son muchos capítulos y no ha sucedido nada entre Albus y Scorpius. Pero bueno xD Quise relatar toda su vida, desde que se conocen, cómo se hacen amigos y cómo se harán algo más. _

_Saludos (:_

**_Sweeney! _**_Me alegra que te guste el fic. Yo sé que son muchos drabbles ya, y que no ha pasado nada realmente interesante, pero bueno, como le dije a Luna, es lo que me pasa por querer narrar toda su vida desde el momento en el que se conocen. Agradezco tu comentario ^^_

**_emi:_**_ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Efectivamente, las cosas que se dicen como juego muchas veces vienen acompañadas de mucha verdad oculta. Por ahí hay un dicho que dice: "entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma". Creo que es bastante aplicable a lo que hace y dice Scorpius. _

_Bye bye (:_

**_Tinuvel:_**_ OHEMEGE! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha gustado tu calavera? En serio, la he amado; muchas gracias por escribirla, me halagas, en serio. ¡Hasta la coloqué en una entrada de mi LJ! Sí, para que todo el mundo la leyera jajajaja. No terminaré de agradecerte, en serio (:_

_Es una sutil forma de recordarme mi irresponsabilidad D: pero sé que lo hiciste con cariño. Gracias por leer. Saludos y cuídate mucho, mugrosa TTOTT (esto me valdrá una mirada fea la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo sé xD)._


	53. Tercer Año: XIII

**Hola otra vez ^^ Lamento la demora, pero estuve algo ocupada los primeros días de esta semana y los otros días... Pues estuve distrayéndome con AVPM *___* Si no lo han visto, tienen que verlo xD Es... Es... En sus palabras: _it's totally awesome! _Busquen en youtube "A very Potter musical". No se arrepentirán de verlo y comprenderán por qué me distraje tanto con ello xD**

**Disfruten el drabble ;)  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**XIII**_**  
**_

Llegas bastante apresurado hasta el carruaje que les llevará a la estación en Hogsmeade y subes en él. Fran te ayuda con el baúl y al estar arriba te permites respirar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué la demora?— te pregunta Simon mientras el carruaje se pone en marcha.

—Quedé atrapado…— respondes con voz molesta—… bajo un muérdago.

—Oh.

Asientes y respiras profundo. Aún no puedes creer que hayas quedado atrapado debajo de un muérdago y su hechizo para que cualquier pareja que esté bajo él deba besarse para poderse separar. Recuerdas que alguna vez escuchaste a tus padres hablar sobre que comenzaron a encantar los muérdagos cuando ellos ya habían salido del colegio y piensas en que es injusto que a ellos no les haya tocado también.

—¿Y con quién quedaste atrapado?— pregunta Francis mirándote con picardía.

—No lo sé— respondes con sinceridad—, pero era de Ravenclaw. Creo que ella lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunta Scorpius deteniendo su lectura y levantando la mirada en tu dirección.

—Porque "curiosamente" se le cayó algo que rodó en mi dirección. Cuando lo levanté ella se acercó… Y ya no pude moverme: estábamos debajo del muérdago.

—¿Cómo fue el beso?—pregunta ahora Simon.

—Mojado— respondes frunciendo el ceño—. No fue lo que esperaba. Bah, da igual ahora. Lo único que quiero es algo dulce para quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

Nadie dice más. En ese momento el carruaje se detiene y los cuatro bajan de él. Te acercas a la jaula en donde está Evolas y la tomas, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte de Scorpius, quien con un libro en una mano y jalando el baúl con la otra no habría podido con Evolas.

—¡Al!— escuchas. Voltean, miran a Rose y a los demás unos metros más allá, haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen a ellos. Comienzan a caminar en su dirección, piensas que al menos el camino será divertido si también estás con tus hermanos y primos.

—Ya no pienses en lo que pasó— dice Scorpius colocándose a tu lado, hablando muy bajo, tanto que casi piensas que fue producto de tu imaginación—. Ya llegará un beso que sí sea lo que esperas.

Y sin decirte nada más se adelanta un poco con Simon y Fran hasta llegar a donde están tus primos y hermanos, a quienes saludan alegremente. No puedes evitarlo y sonríes también, pensando en que siempre es Scorpius quien, con esas frases cortas, dice todo lo que necesitas escuchar para tranquilizarte.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Respuestas a los que comentan con cuenta anónima:**

_**Emi:** Hola (: Me alegra que te gustara el drabble anterior ^^ También me parece que esa tradición de los Black es genial, y no creo que a Scorpius le moleste... No en este fic, al menos. Pero bueno, es una tradición muy interesante. Gracias por el comentario (:_

_**Sweeney!: **Pues ya has leído lo que sigue xD Me alegra que te gustara el drabble anterior, espero que este te haya gustado también ^^ Saludos *0*_

_**Tinuvel:** xDDDD Te acicalas jajajaja ¿Y luego dices que no eres una mugrosa? xP Me gusta tu poesía barata con parches, en serio :3 Es bonita. Con respecto al fic, sí, Scorpius y Draco son taan inalcanzables como las estrellas ;___; especialmente porque ellos son ficción y nosotras personitas de carne y hueso viviendo en este horrible mundo real D: Ah, sí, las hormonas se les alterarán a nuestros muchachos :3 por eso no tienes qué preocuparte, sus hormonas les jugaran bromas (pesadas *cofcofcof*). Yo también me pregunto qué sucederá jajaja. _

_¡Quiero una calavera! Y como publiqué antes de que terminen las festividades, te exijo una calavera D: Con versos endecasílabos, rima del tipo ABAB y mínimo 200 estrofas (?). No es broma ¬¬ hablo completamente en serio :B_

_Y... Te dejé un mensaje en el msn xD ¡El domingo hay TNT! Tienes que responderme porque... Ahm, jejeje, creo que este no es lugar para colocarte todo esto. Igual y luego hablamos con calma.  
_


	54. Tercer Año: XIV

**Oh, no tengo perdón de Dios. Lamento la demora u.u Espero que no quieran lincharme jajaja. Como recompenza les traigo dos drabbles en esta ocasión ^^ Espero que disfruten ambos (: gracias de antemano por sus comentarios *0***

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misón aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Tercer Año**_

**XIV**

La puerta de tu habitación se abre, despertándote al instante. Volteas: es Lily. Gruñes y le miras molesto; te cubres el rostro con las sábanas.

—Levántate ya, es tarde.

Te descubres un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver el reloj en la pared. Vuelves a gruñir, molesto, y miras a tu hermana una vez más.

—Son las siete.

—Si no te levantas, mamá se enfadará— y tras decir eso sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiras resignado: aunque no quieras, tendrás que levantarte si no quieres sufrir la ira de tu madre. Te levantas y bostezas mientras te encaminas al armario, del cual sacas la ropa que usarás ese día, algo viejo que no importe mucho si se ensucia.

Terminas de vestirte y te diriges a la cocina, donde te dispones a comer algo antes de comenzar la faena. Esa noche habrá una pequeña reunión en tu casa; algo post Navidad y pre Año Nuevo que tus padres decidieron hacer. Invitaron a sus amigos y a tus abuelos, así que esperas ver a gente del Departamento de Aurores, e incluso a alguna jugadora de las _Holyhead_ _Harpies__. _

_ A las cinco de la tarde, una vez todo ha quedado listo, tu madre les envía a que se den un baño y se vistan apropiadamente para la reunión, es decir, con ropa formal. Odias la ropa formal. Sabiendo que seguramente te regañarán más tarde, decides usar ropa casual, pues sólo estarás presente en la cena. Planeas jugar un poco con Hugo y James a los videojuegos. Puede que Ted quiera jugar también._

_ Son las 8:00 p.m., los primeros invitados llegan. Media hora después están todos en la mesa. Hay mucha gente que has visto antes y frente a ti está una mujer que no conoces, pero que al parecer ahora trabaja con tu padre, es secretaria o algo así. Todos hablan animadamente sobre distintas cosas mientras comienzan con la cena. De pronto, el tema de conversación de las dos personas frente a ti, te llama la atención. Esa mujer que no conoces está diciendo algo sobre los Malfoy._

—Sigo pensando que ello es inaudito, por Merlín— exclama ella luciendo indignada, no importándole levantar la voz—. En serio, aún no puedo creer que a pesar de todo el Ministerio les regresara parte de sus propiedades y dejara en libertad a esa familia.

Frunces el ceño. ¿Qué sabe esa mujer sobre los Malfoy? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar mal de ellos? Sientes como si también te insultaran a ti. Dejas tus cubiertos en el plato, a propósito lo haces con fuerza, para llamar la atención de los demás con el sonido. Miras a la mujer con odio para después levantarte de la mesa.

—Lo siento— te excusas ante las miradas interrogantes—, pero me niego compartir la mesa con una persona tan pre juiciosa e ignorante— añades mirando despectivamente a la mujer—. Con permiso.

No esperas respuesta, dejas la servilleta sobre la mesa y sales del comedor.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Respuestas a los que comentan con cuenta anónima:**

_**Luna:** Muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ Y, sí, Scorpius siempre sabe qué decir en el momento oportuno; y, sí, en un futuro serán sus besos los que hagan pensar a Albus que son todo menos mojados jajajaja. Saludos!_

_**Tinuvel:** OMG! Esta calavera me gustó mucho también xDD No te lo dije antes porque... ¿se me olvidó? :/ Pero la leí el mismo día que la pusiste jejejeje, gracias, en serio, mil gracias por escribirla para mí ;) En cuanto al fic, creo que todos esperaban que el primer beso de Al fuera con Scorpius, pero... Yo tengo otros planes macabros en mente jejeje,a sí que no fue así :P_

_Y, sí, el beso real será entre ambos, por eso no te preocupes ;) Te cuidas y a ver cuándo nos vemos y me regresas mi libro :D_

_**Emi:** Hola ^^ Pues, sí, eso del muérdago es interesante, igual y en un futuro quienes queden debajo de él sean otros xDDD Personalmente no concibo el Scorpius/Lily o el Scorpius/Rose, para mí, el rubito sólo se llevaría muy bien con ellas, quienes serían sus cómplices con respecto a sus sentimientos por Albus xDD O algo así. Gracias por leer y comentar ;)_


	55. Tercer Año: XV

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misón aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**__

_**Tercer Año**_

**XV**

Te despides de tu familia desde la ventana del compartimiento mientras el tren avanza poco a poco, hasta dejar atrás la estación. Te sientes un poco más tranquilo ahora que no estarás en tu casa, pues ello significa que el castigo que tus padres te pusieron por la forma en la que actuaste en su cena, ha terminado. Aunque no te arrepientes de haber hecho lo que hiciste, esa mujer no tenía por qué hablar mal sobre los Malfoy.

—Al…— escuchas una voz. Regresas a la realidad. Miras a Scorpius, quien sentado a tu lado es quien ha llamado tu atención.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntas.

—Nada en especial— te responde—, es solo que estabas demasiado distraído. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, sólo pensaba.

—De acuerdo.

El camino transcurre sin mayores percances y no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando la mujer del carrito de golosinas se acerca. Te ofreces a ir por las golosinas en esa ocasión y sales del compartimiento. Tendrás que esperar un poco a que la pobre mujer termine de atender al enorme grupo de niños de primero que se ha acercado a comprar. Una mano en tu hombro hace que te sobresaltes y voltees a ver de quién se trata. Claro, cómo no adivinarlo antes, es Scorp. Le sonríes.

—Hay que esperar— le dices a pesar de que es obvio que así es.

—Sí.

Pasan unos segundos y finalmente se acercan para comprar lo que quieren. Compran grajeas de todos sabores y dos ranas de chocolate, son clásicas para todo viaje; Scorpius compra algo de beber: jugo de frambuesa. Pagan y se hacen a un lado, dejando que la mujer pase con todo y su carrito antes que ustedes. Ella les sonríe amablemente y continúa con su trabajo.

—Rose me contó lo que sucedió— dice de pronto Scorpius, le miras sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que tú prima…? —. Me envió una carta— explica él.

—Ah.

—Gracias, Al.

—Sólo me levanté de la mesa y me negué a cenar— respondes—, aunque me habría gustado lanzarle un hechizo a esa vieja bruja, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Scorpius no puede evitar reír ante tu comentario. Esbozas una sonrisa, pocas son las veces en las que él ríe de esa manera.

—De todas maneras— añade él cuando deja de reír—. Aunque sólo te levantaras y te negases a cenar, lo hiciste porque te indignó lo que dijeron sobre mi familia. Eso, para mí, es muy importante, por eso te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, eso hacen los amigos.

—Corrección, eso hacen los mejores amigos— te dice. Ante esas palabras, sientes cómo una sensación cálida te recorre de pies a cabeza.


	56. Tercer Año: XVI

**¡Hola gente! No sé con qué cara me presento ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Perdón por la demora y el hiatus sin avisar ^^U Saltémonos las excusas tontas, porque después de tanto esperar por el fic, dudo que quieran leer sobre mi vida (por no decir que no debería usar el espacio de una nota de autor para narrar a santo y seña lo que me ha pasado). Así que, simplemente, espero que disfruten. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Tercer Año**

**XVI  
**

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra Scorpius. Levantas la mirada de la revista de quidditch que tienes en tus manos mientras él cierra la puerta y se acerca hasta su baúl, sobre el cual está el estuche de la escoba. La guarda y después le encoge un poco para que pueda caber en el baúl sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?— le preguntas mientras Scorpius cierra su baúl y se dirige a su cama, donde se recuesta.

—Horrible— responde él con voz cansada. Frunces el ceño; es la primera vez que él responde eso cuando le preguntas sobre sus entrenamientos. Usualmente responde que son geniales.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntas sentándote en tu cama, mirándole.

—Aparentemente Johnsson tuvo un mal día y decidió desquitarse con nosotros— explica Scorpius—. Estoy más que muerto y me duele todo— se queja—. Aunque si con esto nos aseguramos de ganar la copa…

—Ambicioso.

—¿Qué es un hombre sin ambición?

Le miras divertido y comienzas a reír, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo. Sonó tan… Como un adulto. Ha sido gracioso. Él también ríe un poco y después bosteza discretamente. Tras el bostezo, Scorpius se estira un poco y no pasas por alto la mueca de dolor que aparece en su rostro, a pesar de que seguramente ha intentado ocultarla.

—¿Pues qué tanto hicieron?— preguntas con curiosidad.

—Flexiones, abdominales y correr como desesperados alrededor del campo de quidditch por más de una hora—responde.

—Oh— murmuras.

—Necesito un buen masaje— añade él—. Eso me recuerda que en una ocasión mi madre me obligó a ir a un SPA con ella… Qué daría ahora por un masaje como el de esa ocasión— añade más para sí que para ti.

Hay un momento de silencio. Volteas a verlo: se ha quedado dormido. Sonríes al verlo así… Es la primera vez que lo miras mientras duerme. Tomas tu revista una vez más y continúas hojeándola, aunque lo haces sin demasiado interés hasta que es la hora de la cena. Miras a Scorpius una vez más y te preguntas si deberías despertarle para ir cenar. Pero parece estar tan a gusto que mejor lo dejas pasar. Además, tienes una idea mejor…

Regresas media hora después. Al abrir la puerta, notas que Scorpius ya no está en la cama. Te acercas a tu cama y dejas sobre ella la pequeña canastita con comida que fuiste a traer a las cocinas. La puerta del baño se abre y por ahí sale Scorpius.

—Hola— le dices sonriendo—, ¿tiene mucho que despertaste?

—No, tiene unos minutos— responde.

—Traje algo de cenar.

—¿No has cenado?— pregunta.

—No, fui a conseguir esto para los dos.

Él sonríe y se acerca a tu cama, donde toma asiento; le imitas y te sientas frente a él. Ambos comen lo que has llevado y hablan un poco, hasta que los dos se sienten demasiado cansados para continuar y se prefieren irse a dormir.

* * *

**Perdón por no responder a sus comentarios, sé que respondí uno que otro en su momento... bueno, no, no sé si lo hice, estoy algo perdida en eso, y no sé cuáles respondí, cuáles no, en cuál me quedé o qué pasó. Los leí toditos, muchas gracias por comentarme, en serio que lo aprecio mucho. **


	57. Tercer Año: XVII

**¡Hola una vez más! Vengo con otro drabble ^3^ espero que les guste. Nos leemos después (: **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Tercer Año**

**XVII**

Los días pasan y la rutina transcurre sin percance alguno. Esa tarde, te encuentras solo en una mesa de la sala común. Simon y Francis fueron a la Biblioteca y no han regresado, y Scorpius tiene práctica de quidditch. Bostezas y continúas escribiendo tu ensayo sobre el ópalo, sus características y los diversos usos que tiene en la elaboración de pociones. Tras unos minutos, concluyes el trabajo. Dejas tu pluma sobre la mesa y suspiras después del arduo trabajo que has realizado.

Satisfecho, compruebas que el contenido es claro y conciso, justo lo que pidió el profesor. Tu letra es de tamaño perfecto, no tan pequeña como la de tus primos, quienes parecen redactar tratados enteros; ni tan grande como para que el profesor vea que no sabías qué demonios escribir. Escribiste más de lo que solicitó el profesor, pero está bien así.

Te encuentras tan absorto, releyendo lo que has escrito una y otra vez por si se te pasó algún detalle (y poder corregirlo a tiempo), que no te das cuenta de que alguien se acerca a ti por detrás.

—¿Ya terminaste, Albus?— pregunta una voz que, conoces bastante bien, muy cerca de tu oído izquierdo. Te toma por sorpresa y te sobresaltas. Escuchas una risa.

—¡Mierda, Scorpius!— exclamas ladeando el rostro un poco para ver a tu amigo, quien lee sobre tu hombro—. No me asustes de esa manera.

Él ríe un poco ante tus palabras, pero no responde. Lee en silencio lo que has escrito, sin buscar una posición más cómoda, aunque opta por finalmente recargar su barbilla en tu hombro. Lo miras por el rabillo del ojo: tiene el cabello húmedo y huele a jabón. Piensas que nunca le habías visto tan de cerca y te sorprende comprobar que a esa distancia el color de sus ojos es más intenso; incluso notas que su iris, pese a ser gris, está rodeado de una fina línea color azul.

—En el quinto párrafo— dice él sin percatarse de tu escudriño—, repites mucho "elaboración de pociones". Modifícalo un poco para que no sea tan repetitivo.

—Vale.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunta él mirándote. Sonríes un poco y murmuras un "no, nada". Él levanta una ceja, ese gesto tan suyo cuando algo no le convence del todo, pero no intenta que digas más.

Finalmente se separa de ti y se estira un poco. Le miras mientras lo haces y sonríes; él nota ese gesto de tu parte y responde con una sonrisa, si bien menos expresiva que la tuya, bastante animada.

—¿Hoy también me traerás la cena al cuarto?— pregunta a modo de broma. Ríes un poco y volteas nuevamente, comenzando a guardar tus cosas dentro del morral.

—Que no se te haga costumbre, Malfoy, porque es algo que no sucederá a menudo.

Sin embargo, pese a tus palabras, esa noche él y tú se dirigen a las cocinas, donde se surten de lo suficiente para poder cenar en su habitación junto con sus otros dos amigos.

* * *

**¿Saben? Por un momento pensé que no había gustado el drabble anterior D: es que FF no me notificó los comentarios y yo pensé que nadie me había leído y comentado xDD Pero afortunadamente un amigo me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo y la curiosidad pudo conmigo, así que por eso pude responder a sus comentarios (Y). **

**Ahora, las respuestas a los anónimos:**

_  
**Emi: **Hola (: pues... son cortitos porque son drabbles ^^U es el pequeño gran inconveniente con este fic u.u Gracias por tu comentario ^^_

_**Luna: **__Awww, es que me gusta jugar con sus sentimientos D (?). Gracias por leer y comentar (:_


	58. Tercer Año: XVIII

**Hallo (: Perdón por la demora. Respondí a sus comentarios, pero no sé si FF sólo me odie a mí o a todos xD así que si no les llegó notificación a su dirección de correo electrónico, revisen su Inbox (: seguro que ahí están olvidadas mis respuestas xDD**

**Espero que les guste este drabble ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Tercer Año**

**XVIII**

Despiertas a mitad de la noche, escuchas ruido en la habitación, algo que no suele suceder a menudo. Abres los ojos y miras a tu alrededor; todo está demasiado oscuro como para reconocer algo, así que tomas tu varita, que descansa en el buró y activas el hechizo iluminador que tienen en sus habitaciones. Se enciende una pequeña luz. Agradeces que sea lo suficientemente tenue como para no lastimarte la vista.

Miras la habitación una vez más y descubres algo importante: Scorpius no está en su cama. Frunces el ceño mientras diriges tu mirada hacia el lugar de donde proviene el ruido, es decir, el baño. Estás por levantarte de la cama, cuando la puerta se abre y por ella sale un apurado Scorpius con las mejillas sonrojadas y abrazando algo contra su pecho. Parece sorprendido de verte despierto, pero no dice nada y camina hasta su baúl, donde mete ese "algo" que llevaba consigo. Te preguntas qué es lo que le sucedió y piensas que, tal vez, sólo se trata de tu imaginación… Miras que los dos primeros botones de su pijama verde no están…

Le miras detenidamente una vez más. ¿Pijama verde? No, ese no era el color que usaba cuando fueron a dormir. ¿O sí?

—¿No usabas una pijama azul oscuro con franjas grises?— preguntas sin poder contenerte. Scorpius cierra el baúl con brusquedad y te mira mientras camina a la cama.

—Me dio calor— culpas a la precaria iluminación, pero casi estás seguro de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ha aumentado—. Tú sabes, estamos ya en primavera y eso. Hace más calor que en invierno, a pesar de que estemos en las mazmorras.

—La que usas ahora parece ser igual de cálida que la otra— comentas.

—No, es más fresca— responde él recostándose una vez más, aunque parece evasivo.

—Ya. ¿Fuiste a cambiarte al baño aunque sabías que estaba dormido?— preguntas sin creerlo—, es decir, a oscuras, yo dormido…

—La costumbre— responde él—. Mejor durmamos. Hasta luego, Al.

Scorpius se cubre con sus cobijas y te da la espalda. Sabes que de esa manera ha dado por zanjada la conversación. Sonríes. Tomas tu varita y haces que la luz que hay vuelva a apagarse, cuando todo se queda a oscuras, te recuestas como es debido y te rindes al sueño por segunda ocasión esa noche.

Años más tarde, Scorpius te confiará que esa noche tuvo que cambiarse la ropa debido a un sueño. No necesitas ser un genio para comprender qué clase de sueño tuvo esa noche.

* * *

**Nuevamente: muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Casi llegamos a los 200! Eso me hace muy, muy feliz ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el drabble (:**

**Como siempre, respuestas:**

_**Luna: **Quizá, si me dan ganas (?), haya una escena con masaje (: Gracias a ti por comentar pese a haber tenido un mal día. Saludos ^^_

_**Emi: **Nope, no salieron mucho los demás. Ya tendrán sus momentos en el fic xD Un beso (K)._

_**Neru: **Muchísimas gracias (: me alegra y me halaga que consideres este fic como parte de lo mejor que has visto de Harry Potter ^^ Nos leemos (:_**  
**


	59. Tercer Año: XIX

**Y lo que escribo en este drabble, lo hago con todo el dolor de mi corazón (?). Soy Slytherin de corazón ;w;  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Tercer Año**

**XIX  
**

El último partido de quidditch de la temporada tiene lugar esa mañana; nuevamente es un reñido Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Es la final, y estás emocionado. Por un lado está el espíritu de casa, porque eres Slytherin y tu casa es lo más importante; y por el otro, está ese inexplicable deseo porque James pierda. No es que odies a tu hermano, claro que no, pero siempre es divertido tener una excusa más para molestarle en casa ahora que termine el curso. Y si Slytherin gana, como el año pasado, será mucho más divertido.

Exclamas un "¡vamos, Slytherin!", imitando al resto de tus compañeros de casa. Llevan dos horas jugando y el marcador va 210-130, a favor de Slytherin. Tanto James como Gideon han estado buscando la snitch por todo el campo; es una corazonada, claro, pero algo que te dice que está por terminar el partido. Mientras piensas en eso, uno de los jugadores vuela muy cerca de donde estás tú. Es Scorpius, reconocerías su cabello en cualquier lugar.

—¡Atiende el juego, Malfoy!— le gritas. Mientras se aleja, crees ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

El partido continúa, Delahaye detiene la quaffle que una de las cazadoras del equipo rojo lanza hacia los aros de Slytherin. La pelota roja queda a manos de Scorpius, quien atraviesa el campo a toda velocidad; esquiva una bludger y la otra roza su escoba. Lanza la quaffle a alguno de los otros cazadores, no sabes a quién; no alcanzas a ver bien y por los nervios, no le prestas atención al comentarista.

Y entonces, resulta ser que tu corazonada era correcta. El juego termina, sí, pero lo hace de la forma incorrecta. Gryffindor gana. 280-220. ¡Por sesenta puntos!

Sabes que Scorpius estará molesto y serio, pero también sabes que se le pasará después de unas horas. O unos días, con él no se sabe. Simon coloca su mano en tu hombro y tú volteas a verle; él hace una seña con la cabeza, indicándote que es hora de bajar. Asientes en silencio y, junto con el resto de los espectadores que se encontraban en ese lado, bajan a tierra firme.

A su alrededor, se escuchan los vítores de todos aquellos que apoyaban a Gryffindor en ese partido. Maldices por lo bajo… Ahora no podrás molestar a James durante las vacaciones, pero eso no es todo, sino que también deberás lidiar, tú solo, con cuatro leones en casa.

* * *

**Nos leemos (:**

**Respuestas:**

_**Emi: **Posiblemente escribiré esa escena, sí. Aunque aún no lo decido xD Nos leemos (Y).  
_

_**Lady Fun: **Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por comentarme pese a que no tenías mucho tiempo para hacerlo (:_

_**Luna: **Creo que algo de lo que más me gusta de escribir, es saber que lo que escribo, sea bueno o sea malo pues no soy quién para juzgarme a mí misma, puede arrancar sonrisas a quienes me leen y les alegre el día. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar _^^ Cuídate. **  
**


	60. Tercer Año: XX

**¿Notaron lo distraida que estoy? xD respondí comentarios del drabble 58. Qué pena -///- En fin. Espero que este les guste ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Tercer Año**

**XX**

El tren se detiene poco a poco: finalmente han llegado a la estación. Pueden ver a través de las ventanas que dan al pasillo que muchos de los alumnos —aquellos impacientes por bajar del tren— se empujan entre sí intentando avanzar más rápido. Seguramente también se amontonan en las puertas buscando ser los primeros en salir. ¿Cuál es la prisa?, te preguntas; todos saldrán del tren tarde o temprano, no es necesario comportarse de semejante manera tan poco apropiada.

Sonríes. Eso habría sido algo que diría Scorpius.

Miras a tu amigo y lo descubres justo cuando, al dirigir la vista hacia el pasillo, pone los ojos en blanco. Seguramente pensó algo similar a lo que pensaste tú. Su expresión es un poco fastidiada, en parte por el largo camino, pero también por el partido de quidditch. Slytherin perdió la copa ese año. Y tampoco ganaron la copa de las casas. A pesar de eso, sabes que será sólo cuestión de días para que Scorp recupere su humor normal.

—Creo que ya podemos salir— dice Francis al asomarse hacia el pasillo—, la manada se ha retirado.

—Ya era hora— añade Simon mientras se estira perezosamente—. Finalmente la gente decente puede bajar.

Los cuatro sonríen ante el comentario. Los cuatro piensan igual. Toman sus cosas —Scorpius carga la jaula de Evolas—, y salen del compartimiento. Caminan tranquilamente por el pasillo prácticamente vacío mientras hablan un poco sobre algo sin importancia. En cuanto están fuera del tren, buscan con la mirada a sus familiares. Francis es el primero en irse. Se despide de ustedes con un "si hacen cosas malas, me invitan", y toma sus cosas para ir con su madre. Scorpius es el segundo. Murmura un "les escribo en las vacaciones" y también se va.

Simon y tú continúan buscando con la mirada. Él ve a su tío, quien en esa ocasión va por él a la estación, mientras tú descubres a tus padres a lo lejos. Simon y tú se despiden. Caminas hacia donde están tus padres y ves que tus hermanos ya están con ellos. Notas las enormes sonrisas plasmadas en los rostros de los cuatro y no puedes evitar murmurar:

—Merlín, ya quiero que sea primero de septiembre.

* * *

**El tercer año ha terminado, y el cuarto traerá muchas sorpresas (:**


	61. Cuarto Año: I

**Comienza el 4to año. Comienza lo interesante (: Espero que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**I**

Abordas el tren tras despedirte de tu familia; tus hermanos y primos van cada uno con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Buscas en los compartimientos hasta que finalmente das con aquel en donde ya se encuentran tus amigos, quienes como siempre han llegado antes que tú. Claro, ellos no tienen que lidiar con dos hermanos que tardan siglos estar listos para salir de casa.

Abres la puerta y arrastras el baúl hasta poder dejarlo en un lugar donde no estorbe. Tomas asiento frente a Francis, junto a Simon. De inmediato comienzan a charlar sobre cualquier tema y sobre lo que hicieron durante los últimos días de vacaciones.

Prestas atención a tus amigos: han cambiado. Francis tiene el cabello más largo que antes, y su rostro, pese a conservar una forma un poco redondeada, comienza a cambiar. Lo mismo sucede con Scorpius, cuyos rasgos faciales se notan más definidos —el rostro afilado, la nariz ligeramente respingada—. Sin embargo, el cambio más notorio es en Simon. Ahora es muy alto. No es que antes fuera pequeño, pero la estatura de los cuatro era bastante similar. La diferencia es muy visible ahora.

Pasada una media hora desde que el tren se pusiera en marcha, Simon decide ir por golosinas al carrito y Scorpius se ofrece a acompañarle. Francis y tú continúan charlando, aunque ahora estás un poco distraído. Tú has notado el cambio en los demás, ¿ellos habrán notado algún cambio en ti? Todos los días te ves al espejo y sólo eres capaz de notar los cambios más evidentes en tu cuerpo —un nuevo grano en tu rostro, el bigote—, por lo demás, te sigues sintiendo tan igual como antes. Para ti, sigues siendo tan Albus como cuando entraste al colegio en primer año.

—¿Verdad, Albus?— pregunta Francis, pero no sabes qué responder. ¿De qué hablaban? Le sonríes, apenado por estar tan distraído—. ¿Por qué tan absorto en tus pensamientos, amigo?

—Por nada en especial— respondes—, sólo pensaba en que han cambiado. Todos ustedes.

—Tú también has cambiado— añade él y sonríe—. No soy el único que lo ha notado, creo que los demás también lo hicieron.

—¿Notar qué?

—Te pareces menos a tu padre— frunces el ceño, confundido.

—¿Cómo que me parezco menos a él? Siempre me han dicho que soy idéntico a mi padre cuando él tenía mi edad.

—No sabría decirte, Albus— dice Francis, encogiéndose de hombros—, no lo conozco en persona, pero he visto fotografías de tu padre durante toda mi vida. Para mí es obvia la diferencia entre ambos. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?— asientes. Él se inclina hacia ti, como si estuviera por contarte un enorme secreto, y sonríe—. Su mirada.

Estás por preguntar a qué se refiere con eso cuando la puerta se abre una vez más y por ella entran Scorpius y Simon. La conversación se centra en cosas sin importancia, pero dejas de prestarle atención. Las palabras de tu amigo te han dejado bastante pensativo.

* * *

**¿Albus se dará cuenta de que realmente es diferente de su padre? *-* eso lo sabrán para el próximo drabble. Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios. ¡Ya van 200! Eso me hace muy, muy feliz. **

**

* * *

**

_**LadyFun. **¿Verdad que Albus es genial dejando ver su lado Slytherin? Poco a poco se notará por qué está en esa casa (:_

_**emi.** Sí, las sonrisas del resto de los Potter se deben a que Gryffindor ganó la copa. _

_**Tinuvel.** Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan genialoso *w* Yo también he notado eso, ahora me es más fácil escribir de esta manera, al principio era difícil. Mucho. También escribir drabbles se me complicó al principio; eso de escribir toda una idea en pocas líneas es complicado -.- A veces tengo errores cacofónicos xD y luego me da flojera corregirlos ajajaja, incluso a estas alturas de la vida :B_

_Explotaré todo mi potencial (: o eso espero jajaja, gracias por leer y comentar, sabes que aprecio mucho tu opinión. ¡Y nos vamos a ver a Versailles! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 3 Besos y abrazos ^^_


	62. Cuarto Año: II

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Ya son más de 200! No tienen idea de lo feliz que eso me hace, en serio. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar (:  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**II  
**

Han pasado dos días y lo que Francis te dijera en el tren no ha dejado de dar vueltas en tu cabeza. Toda la tarde has pensado en eso y te ha ocasionado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Para despejarte, decides tomar un baño, y parece dar resultado. Mientras secas tu cuerpo con la toalla las palabras de tu amigo vuelven a retumbar en la cabeza: "para mí es obvia la diferencia entre ambos".

Enredas la toalla alrededor de tu cintura y buscas algo entre tu ropa: un recorte de periódico en el que aparece una fotografía de tu padre. Le has hecho un pequeño pero efectivo hechizo impermeabilizante, así que el ambiente húmedo de ahí dentro no lo afectará. Te acercas a un espejo que tienen en el baño, lo limpias con la mano y te miras en él; después miras la fotografía, que sostienes con tu mano derecha. Vuelves la vista al espejo.

Por más que mantengas tu mirada fija en ti, no logras encontrar una diferencia notoria. ¿Te pareces menos a tu padre? No lo entiendes, son idénticos. Claro, en tus rasgos faciales también se nota un poco el lado de la familia de tu madre, tu nariz es un poco como la de ella; pero por lo demás, eres como un "mini clon" de tu padre.

Albus el mini clon del maravilloso Harry Potter.

Ese último pensamiento te enfada y te hace recordar las palabras de toda la gente que te conoce, cuatro palabras que te enojan _demasiado_ aunque te veas obligado a sonreírle a quien te lo diga: "eres como tu padre". Pero no, la realidad es que lo único en lo que te pareces a tu padre es en el físico. Sus personalidades son completamente diferentes, comparten opiniones distintas sobre diferentes temas. Ojalá la gente pudiera ver que no se parecen en nada…

Y entonces recuerdas a Francis: "¿Quieres saber cuál es (la diferencia)? Su mirada". Vuelves a mirar la fotografía de tu padre y luego te miras en el espejo. Sí, ahí está. Ésa es la diferencia. Su _mirada_ es diferente. Alguna vez escuchaste a tía Hermione decir que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y ahora comprendes sus palabras. Cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente observador podrá notar, que tu padre y tú son completamente diferentes, y si Francis dijo que él no era el único que lo había notado, sólo puede significar una cosa: mejores amigos que Simon, Francis y Scorpius no pudiste encontrar en otro lugar.

**

* * *

**

_**Respuestas a los anónimos:**_

_**Lady** xDDDDDDD Me dio risa tu comentario. _"Mejor que no se parezca, porque Harry nunca me cayó bien". _Pobrecito Harry jajajaja. Pero me alegra mucho que Albus te guste ^^ A-Ahora que lo dices, todos mis personajes son slasheables D: ¡P-Pero este fic es Scorpius/Albus! No se vale slashear a mis principales con otros D:_


	63. Cuarto Año: III

** uxu iba a publicar antes, pero sucedieron un par de cosas y no pude hacerlo xD perdón por la demora ^^ espero que les guste y de antemano, gracias por sus lindos comentarios  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**III**

Prestas bastante atención a la clase de Transformaciones; por alguna razón, el tema te parece sumamente interesante. Ya antes habías notado que, de todas las asignaturas que tienes qué cubrir, esa es la que más te llama la atención, y también en la que tienes mejores notas. Eres el mejor de la clase, incluso mejor que Scorpius y te atreverías a decir que eres mejor que Rose también. Sabes que tu prima es bastante buena en todas sus clases, aunque, como todo, tiene un talón de Aquiles: Pociones. En eso, piensas, seguro que salió a su padre.

Rose es una chica que estudia mucho, aunque también se sabe divertir. Es muy diferente de su hermano. Hugo es inteligente, mucho, pero en ocasiones no parece encajar con la idea del Ravenclaw modelo. Hugo habla mucho y le encantan los deportes. Nunca le ves estudiar, cuando dice que estudiará, sólo abre el libro en la página que necesita y le da una leída rápida, después lo cierra y sonriente, dice "he terminado". De alguna manera obtiene notas, sino excelentes, sí bastante buenas. Debe tener una excelente capacidad de retención y memorización.

Por otro lado, según lo que el mismo Hugo te ha comentado, Lily no es buena en Transformaciones. No hablas mucho con ella, sus personalidades son demasiado diferentes ahora y de una u otra forma siempre terminan enfadados el uno con el otro cuando comienzan a tratar a fondo algunos temas, pero en un par de ocasiones le has ayudado a practicar.

La profesora menciona algo que te parece interesante y no terminas de hacer tus comparaciones con el resto de tu familia y amigos. Tomas nota de lo que dice la profesora y asientes ante lo que dice. Muchos de tus compañeros parecen estar distraídos, otros lucen aburridos. La clase termina finalmente y tras explicar cuál es la tarea para la siguiente clase, la profesora les despide. Guardas tus cosas dentro del morral. Como siempre, hay compañeros tuyos que en cuanto termina la clase, salen del aula como si fueran una estampida. Casi puedes escuchar a Scorpius quejándose al salir de clase sobre lo "incivilizados que pueden llegar a ser". Y en parte estás de acuerdo con él. ¿Cuál es la prisa por salir?

Tus amigos y tú, junto con los demás Slytherin, son los últimos en salir del aula, y lo hacen tranquilamente, sin prisas, como la gente decente.

**

* * *

**

_**Respuestas a los anónimos:**_

_**Lady** jajajaja, quizás algún día lo hagas xD pero no me molesta si sigues dejándome los comentarios como anónima xD no hay problema, en serio :3 Yo también creo que los grupos de cuatro amigos son los mejores, y sí, también lo digo por experiencia propia. Cuídate o/_

_**emi** xD ¿Qué tienen en contra del pobre Harry? jajaja... Gracias por leer y comentar ^w^ me alegra que te haya gustado esa última frase. A mí también me gustó xP Chau~  
_


	64. Cuarto Año: IV

**Perdón por la demora con este drabble, iba a publicar antes pero tuve unas complicaciones con mi lap y... bueno, aún no la recupero; por suerte, recordé que el drabble 4 lo había guardado aquí, en , porque tenía planeado publicar ayer por la noche :D **

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**IV  
**

Septiembre pasa volando y Octubre parece seguir el mismo camino. Cuando menos se dan cuenta, celebran Halloween con otra fiesta en su Sala Común. En esta ocasión, la profesora encargada de esa ocasión está al tanto de todo, aunque ello no parece importarles a los miembros de tu casa. Mucho menos a ti y a tus amigos, quienes escapan a mitad de la fiesta para subir muchos pisos arriba, donde les esperan tus primos y hermanos con sus respectivos amigos.

Tú y tus hermanos lo hablaron largo y tendido durante mucho tiempo la última vez que se reunieron para platicar: invitarían a sus amigos a su lugar secreto. Hugo y Rose estuvieron más que de acuerdo con esa idea. Y ahí están ahora, frente a una puerta que apareció de la nada y dejó sorprendidos a los amigos de tus hermanos y primos (y a los tuyos también, pero las expresiones de sorpresa son mucho más notorias en los otros).

La sala que tu hermano ha imaginado es bastante cómoda. Los colores no favorecen a ninguna casa, lo cual es perfecto; a decir verdad, el estilo es bastante minimalista. Pero es agradable. Toman asiento en el piso, pues hay muchos cojines y almohadones regados por todas partes. Estando todos en sus respectivos lugares, James explica cómo es que funciona la Sala y también hace un anuncio:

—Este lugar debe permanecer en secreto. Uno de nuestros tíos me contó de su existencia hace unos años, nuestros padres no saben que la conocemos— todos están en silencio, escuchando las palabras de James—, aunque según nuestro tío, ellos saben sobre este lugar también.

—Pero tío George es demasiado genial como para no contarnos este tipo de secretos— interviene Hugo, y aunque al principio sonreía, ahora se ha puesto serio—. Aunque estoy seguro de que nuestros padres tienen excelentes razones para no contarnos sobre este lugar. Quizá algo relacionado con la última guerra—notas que los demás se tensan—. Lo hemos pensado, todos— haciendo referencia su hermana y primos—, y suponemos que este lugar encierra más secretos de lo que aparenta.

—Por esa razón— añade James, retomando el curso de la conversación—, sólo usamos esta sala para nuestras ocasionales reuniones, las cuales no suceden todo el tiempo. Y nunca pensamos en otro lugar que no sea una habitación en la que podamos estar cómodos. Es sólo por precaución, para evitar encontrarnos con alguna desagradable sorpresa.

—Y ahora que nosotros sabemos de este lugar— dice Scorpius, las miradas se posan en él—, nos corresponde a nosotros no usar este lugar para algo que no sean reuniones entre nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Pero dejemos los temas sombríos para otra ocasión— sonríe tu hermano—, esta noche vinimos para divertirnos y festejar Halloween a nuestra manera, sin profesores molestos que nos intenten controlar.

La conversación cambia de rumbo, las bromas comienzan y al poco rato, el ambiente tenso que se había creado ahí dentro, desaparece por completo.


	65. Cuarto Año: V

**¡Regresó mi lap! :3 Y les traigo un drabble nuevo. ¡Comienza lo interesante de este año! xP espero que no quieran asesinarme después de leerlo ;D  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**V**

El clima comienza a cambiar poco a poco: ahora hace frío, aunque es tolerable. Aprovechas que terminaste tus deberes y asistes a uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch de Scorpius. Debido al clima, no hay mucha gente fuera del castillo, así que en el campo, como espectadores, sólo están tú y otra persona sentada varios metros más allá y a quien no le prestas atención.

Al notar que el equipo no parece estar haciendo nada del otro mundo, concluyes que el capitán está de buen humor. Los cazadores se lanzan la quaffle e intentan anotar en los aros que la guardiana protege mientras los golpeadores vuelan de un lado al otro del campo golpeando con las bludgers. Gideon busca la snitch; al localizarla, comienza a perseguirla perezosamente. Sigues sus movimientos atentamente y no te das cuenta de que alguien se ha sentado a tu lado.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?

Miras a tu izquierda y ves a la persona que antes se encontrara metros más allá. Al tenerle tan cerca, le reconoces: va en tu curso, se llama Helen MacKenzie. Su tez es un poco bronceada y su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes y las pestañas largas. Es bonita. Nunca has hablado con ella, así que te sorprende el que se haya acercado a ti.

—Sí, es buen buscador— respondes. La miras con curiosidad y recuerdas algo importante—. Tú hiciste la prueba para el puesto de buscador, ¿verdad?— ella asiente y fija su mirada en Gideon.

—No soy tan buena. Él sí lo es, me alegra que sea el buscador de Slytherin, es bastante bueno.

Pese a que su tono de voz es calmado, hay algo en ella que te hace notar que no se encuentra del todo bien. No sueles tratar con chicas (tu prima y hermana son demasiado complicadas como para comprenderlas), pero algo te dice que ella está triste. Por la forma como mira a Gideon y cómo es que él atrapa la snitch y la suelta para después perseguirla por el campo, deduces que ella realmente quería ese puesto en el equipo.

Ella nota tu mirada y voltea a verte. Te sonríe y tú respondes el gesto de igual manera.

—Oh, vaya— murmura Helen enfocando la mirada en el campo una vez más—, eso que acaba de hacer uno de los golpeadores es lo mismo que hizo Marshall en su último partido.

Tus ojos prácticamente se iluminan al escuchar eso último, al parecer ella apoya al mismo equipo que tú, no es un hecho, pero el que sepa algo tan poco importante para otros como lo es un giro específico con la escoba te hace pensar que es cierta tu suposición. Decides probar suerte y comienzas a hablar sobre quidditch y tu equipo favorito. Menos de un minuto después confirmas tus sospechas y la charla gira en torno a ello. Ignoras por completo el entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin sin notar que un par de ojos grises te observan desde el cielo.

* * *

**No me odien :'D**

* * *

_**Lady:** He pensado seriamente en tratar ese tema a futuro ^^ si veo cómo meterlo de manera tal que no utilice mucho espacio, lo haré xP Gracias por tu comentario ^^_


	66. Cuarto Año: VI

**Pues nada, el gusto me duró poco. Ando con lap en mal estado, la uso pero no tanto como me gustaría. Perdón por la demora, espero que les guste el drabble ^^ ya saben, en este año las cosas se ponen interesantes...**

**Y publiqué un one shot que está basado en este fic, se llama Realidad Onírica **

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6055721 / 1 /

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**VI**

Caminas con Scorpius por los jardines, durante todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta ese lugar él ha permanecido prácticamente mudo. No es que él hable mucho, en realidad es el más silencioso de tus amigos, pero hoy ha estado inusualmente mudo. Le has hablado sobre Helen (él respondió que sabía quién era casi de inmediato, no tuviste qué explicarle nada sobre ella), a quien has visto mucho últimamente.

Él parece poco interesado en el tema, aunque decides ignorar ese pequeño detalle y continuar hablándole sobre ella, de lo que han hablado y de lo bien que la pasas a su lado.

—Creo que me gusta— añades después de unos minutos.

—Es evidente— responde tu amigo sin mucho interés.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué?— pregunta él mirándote y levantando una ceja.

—¿No dirás nada más?

—¿Debería decir algo?

—Estás actuando raro, Scorp.

Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve a quedarse en silencio, sólo escuchando lo que tienes para decir. No parece nada interesado en el tema hasta que le dices que quizás utilices el viejo truco de quedar atrapados bajo el muérdago para que puedas tener un acercamiento de otro tipo con ella. Scorpius te mira con el ceño fruncido, lo que te sorprende. Es la primera vez que te mira de esa manera.

—Te recuerdo, Albus, que a ti no te gustó que usaran ese truco contigo— dice con un tono de voz bastante diferente al normal—, no seas hipócrita, usando una treta que a ti te molestó bastante.

Y sin decir nada más, da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos, entrando en el castillo, dejándote solo a mitad del jardín.

* * *

**Y como publicidad barata (?), tengo cuenta en , si alguien quiere ir a hacerme preguntas xD pueden hacerlo con toda confianza ^^ ya saben, sólo quiten los espacios.**

http : / / www . formspring . me / Cydalima

* * *

_**Lady:** Oh, no me odies u3u esto lo escribo para salir de la monotonía ^^U_

_**Nochix:** Pues lo será en unos drabbles más. Para mí estos muchachos aún son unos niños, entonces por eso no ha habido ningún acercamiento slash (yaoi o como quieras decirle) entre ambos. Pero lo habrá... oh, sí que lo habrá. Con este fic vamos lentos pero seguros o/_


	67. Cuarto Año: VII

**Pensaba publicar esto hace... varios días, pero tuve problemas con el archivo en el que lo tenía. Después mi compu que sigue muerta. Todo solucionado por ahora (menos lo de mi compu ¬¬). Espero que les guste ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**VII**

Pasas mucho tiempo pensando en lo que Scorpius dijo. Tiene razón, no deberías hacer algo que un año antes a ti te molestó bastante, así que decides desechar esa idea, después de todo a Helen podría parecerle algo de mal gusto.

Pronto están a sólo dos días de las vacaciones de Navidad. Esa noche notas que Scorpius ha comenzado a preparar su equipaje, y como no tienes nada más interesante qué hacer, decides imitarle. Ambos permanecen en silencio mientras guardan sus cosas; después de unos minutos, rompes el hielo:

—Tenías razón— le dices a Scorpius.

—¿Con qué?— pregunta él sin levantar la mirada.

—Es de mal gusto hacer lo del muérdago— respondes. Sabes que has captado su atención aunque él no te esté mirando directamente—. No creo que a Helen le parezca divertido.

—Definitivamente— responde.

—¿Sigues molesto?— preguntas, aunque la respuesta es bastante obvia.

Pasan unos segundos y él finalmente suspira y deja de guardar sus cosas para, ahora sí, mirarte.

—No, no estoy molesto— responde—. Es sólo que…— frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— responde él.

—Scorp…

—No es nada, Al, no es nada— pero segundos después, él ríe un poco—. Si ella te gusta, deberías hacer algo.

Lo miras un momento y por alguna razón su expresión, aparentemente tranquila, no te convence del todo. Scorpius está actuando bastante extraño y no te explicas el porqué de su actitud. Estás por continuar guardando tus cosas cuando una idea bastante interesante llega a tu mente.

—Scorpius, ¿te gusta alguien?

Notas que Scorpius se pone nervioso aun cuando él continúa guardando sus cosas con meticulosa paciencia, como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace quince minutos, para aparentar que nada ha sucedido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo me da la impresión de que alguien te gusta y aún no le has dicho nada— él no dice nada al respecto y tú tomas su silencio como una afirmación a tus palabras—. Scorp, sé que no me hablarás de ello y no te presionaré para que lo hagas, pero sabes que si quieres decirlo…

—Lo sé, Al— responde él sonriéndote un poco— ahí estarás para escucharme. Gracias. Es sólo que… Es complicado.

—Si necesitas ayuda para decirle, no dudes en pedírmela. Podríamos planear algo entre los dos para que puedas hacer una cursi confesión de amor.

Le sonríes a Scorpius y cierras el baúl para después dirigirte a su cama, en donde te recuestas sin notar la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de tu amigo, prometiéndote (y prometiéndole) terminar de guardar tus cosas después de tomar un pequeño descanso.

* * *

**Albus es un poco lento. Pero él ni siquiera imagina lo que le está sucediendo a Scorp xD Es cuestión de que se ponga a pensar un poco más en ello y... :0**

**

* * *

**

_**emi:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Yo también pienso que está bien salir de la rutina, además, este fic se volvía monótono sin nada de acción slash... o mínimamente slash, en los drabbles. Nos leemos :D_

_**Tinuvel:** Bueno, es que por eso uno se hace las palomitas ANTES de leer los drabbles, no se leen los drabbles MIENTRAS se hacen las palomitas xD espero que haya aprendido la lección, señorita. ¿Cómo se le va a poner sabor al condimento? xDD jajajaja, ¿eso no es un poco absurdo? ajajajajaja, ¿qué fumaste antes de leer, niña? xP En fin, gracias por leer :D como siempre es muy grato recibir comentarios tuyos ^^7 _

_Seguiré hacia... ammm... no sé, la verdad es que esa parte de tu comentario me mareó un poco xDU pero creo que entendí el punto. Besos y abrazos de oso para tú y a ver cuándo nos vemos :D_

_**frapeniitha potter:** ¡Gracias! :D Amm... suspenso. Oh. Ok, no prometo nada, pero tal vez lo haya ^^_

_**MAVI L:** Sólo una cosa para ti: YA. ERA. HORA. Y no, yo sé que no me odias, sé que me amas, jojojojo. Así pasa, mujer, pero bueno, pronto leerás la continuación :D (aunque sé bien que dije que lo publicaría desde hace más de una semana o algo así, pero olvida esos pequeños detalles). Gracias por todo lo que dices, sobre este fic y sobre Realidad Onírica. Gracias en serio. _

_**Nochix:** Lol. Sé que todos esperaban eso desde que comenzaron a leer Momentos xD Me alegra que te gustara Realidad Onírica. _

_**Y como no tengo otra forma de contestar, los comentarios anónimos dejados a RO los respondo también por acá. Sería bueno si pudieran dejarme una dirección de email a dónde responder. Recuerden que las reglas de FF dicen que no se puede responder en el contenido del fic orz**_

_**emi:** Sí, en el shot se resuelven muchas dudas :D _

_**Tinuvel:** SÍ, USAN SUS VARITAS PARA TODO PORQUE SON UNOS FLOJOS xD jajaja, no ya, en serio. Me dio risa tu comentario linda xD La respuesta a tu pregunta 2 se verá en Momentos. En unos 10 años :D Besoooooooous te quieroooooou~ Vamos a otro concierto :D _


	68. Cuarto Año: VIII

**No me odien u.u Sólo añado que Helen sólo participará de esta manera en este año :DU  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**VIII**

Las vacaciones no fueron nada extraordinarias, de hecho te aburriste bastante en casa, donde la Navidad y Año Nuevo fueron exactamente iguales que los años anteriores. Anhelabas regresar a clases para poder ver a tus amigos y hablar con ellos o algo, pero ahora que estás de regreso en el colegio piensas que también es aburrido.

Todos los días te parecen iguales y cuando menos te das cuenta ya es febrero. Durante ese tiempo has estado viendo a Helen y aunque no han salido con lo que ello implica, han quedado varias veces, por lo menos para charlar. Te sorprende descubrir que ella y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, y te alegra que estar con ella no te parezca cansado como cuando hablas con tu hermana y su explosiva actitud.

Te estiras en la cama y miras hacia la izquierda, fijando la vista en el calendario que tienes en la pared. Falta casi una semana para el 14 de febrero. El odiado por unos y esperado por otros —en esta ocasión tal vez más "otras"— 14 de febrero. El ambiente en el castillo ha cambiado y eso se nota desde hace unos días. Las chicas cuchichean en los pasillos y se comportan de esa manera que poco entiendes y no te esfuerzas por entender.

Los chicos, al menos los de tu curso, por el contrario, evitan el tema y cuando éste sale a relucir, cualquiera que tenga planeada una cita se vuelve objeto de burlas durante unos momentos, hasta que alguien más recuerda —y les recuerda a los demás— que la mayoría tienen una cita o planean tenerla para ese día, y de no ser así, recuerda que tiene alguien con quien le gustaría pasar esa fecha que realmente no tiene nada de excepcional.

Por primera vez en toda tu vida estás pensando seriamente en invitar a alguien para ese día. Pero no cualquier alguien, no, invitarás a Helen. ¿Quién más sino? Te sientes tonto por eso y hay momentos en los que piensas que no debes hacerlo. Cierras los ojos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensabas. Pero has tomado una decisión.

Al día siguiente, entre el descanso de las dos primeras clases, buscas a Helen y hablas con ella mientras todos salen del aula. Le dirás a tus amigos lo que sucede sin darte cuenta de lo que acabas de ocasionar.

**

* * *

**

_**Luna:** Jejeje~ gracias :D espero que no me odies ahora xD_

_**Tinuvel:** Amo tus comentarios enormes, en serio que sí, pero a veces me da paja responderlos completos xD jajaja, broma... a ver, haré esto rápido. ¡Cuando quieras planeamos la confesión! xD sería divertido y entretenido e interesante xD jajaja. Y seguro no nos llevaría a nada u.u_

_Se pondrán cariñosos, se dirán cosas cursis al oído y harán el amor como si no hubiera un mañana (?). Eso último posiblemente no suceda xDU al menos no a detalle y extensión dado que estos son drabbles, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir. Sólo sé un poco más paciente :D_

_**Lady:** Tanta lentitud de su parte traerá recompensas en un futuro xD gracias por leer~_


	69. Cuarto Año: IX

**Sólo puedo decir: perdonen la tardanza. ¡Qué vergüenza conmigo! Uff, han pasado muchas cosas en estas semanas... meses... ¡Dios! El regreso a clases, los horarios extremos, ****actividades extracurriculares****. En fin... Espero que estén bien. Aquí tenemos un poco más de la lentitud de Al orz  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**IX**

Scorpius está distante otra vez. No tiene mucho que comenzó a comportarse así, sólo un par dedías, pero debe ser porque tiene muchas cosas qué hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas. Con profesores tan exigentes, asignaturas complejas (como Artimancia) y los entrenamientos del equipo, es comprensible que esté con los nervios de punta.

Sin embargo, notas que está demasiado extraño, se molesta por cosas estúpidas y sientes que cuando está contigo está mucho más tenso. Simon y Francis también han notado ese cambio en su actitud, y te preguntan al respecto.

—Supongo que está estresado— respondes en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Scorpius, quien mantiene la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea—, tiene muchas cosas qué hacer.

—¿Tú crees? Conozco a Scorpius desde hace muchos años— dice Simon—, y jamás le había visto actuar así.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— responde Francis—. Espero que se le quite pronto, no es divertido cuando está así. Y no va con él.

Miras a Scorpius una vez más, preguntándote qué es lo que podría estar preocupándole tanto como para alterar su humor de esa manera. Piensas en el tiempo que lleva actuando extraño y entonces, como si un _lumus_ se encendiera en tu cabeza, recuerdas que comenzó a actuar así de extraño cuando le dijiste, a él y a los demás, que tendrías una cita con Helen.

En ese momento una idea pasa por tu mente, al principio te parece poco probable pero tras analizar la situación un poco decides que es una buena hipótesis y pronto pasa a ser tu teoría. Algo te dice que el problema con Scorpius es que tú saldrás con Helen y él, definitivamente, no quiere quedarse atrás.

**

* * *

**

_**Lina:** Gracias por leer y comentar xD ¡Ya lo sigo!  
_

_**Tinuvel:** No, no, no, estás muy mal mujer, jajajaja, pero así te quiero. Ya verás lo que pasa con Scorp ;D ¡Gracias por leer y cometar!  
_


	70. Cuarto Año: X

**Ya llegó, ya está aquí /o/ No me maten 8D****  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**X**

—Esta es la primera y la última vez que haces algo como esto, Albus.

Scorpius está enojado, ha permanecido ceñudo durante todo el camino desde que comenzaron a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Le miras sin comprender la razón de su enfado pues hasta hace unos quince minutos su expresión parecía tan relajada que podrías haber jurado que estaba tan feliz como tú.

—No sé de qué hablas, Scorp— le dices sin comprender el porqué de su actitud.

—No quiero que vuelvas a planearme una cita.

Así que es eso. Ahora quien frunce el ceño eres tú. No entiendes por qué Scorpius se comporta así ¡debería estar agradecido porque gracias a ti no se quedó solo ese 14 de febrero! Admites que la amiga de Helen no es precisamente la chica más guapa del colegio, pero es culta y durante la cita doble que tuvieron esa tarde, Scorpius parecía bastante divertido y hasta se portó galante con ella.

—No te pongas así, Scorpius— le dices cuando entran en su habitación—, sé que Caldwell no es a quien todos idealizan pero tampoco fue tan malo.

Scorpius se detiene en seco y tú le miras, deteniéndote también. Levantas una ceja como preguntándole qué sucede; en su rostro aparece un sonrojo y su mirada se torna fría, helada. Es un iceberg.

—Organizaste una cita doble sin consultármelo— dice arrastrando cada una de las palabras—. ¿No se te ocurrió que si no tenía una cita planeada para hoy es porque esta fecha me importa una mierda? ¿Con qué derecho me comprometes en algo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo?

—Yo…

—No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa— agrega sin dejarte hablar—. No te metas más en mis asuntos, _Potter_.

El portazo que da al salir de la habitación, con tal fuerza que todo parece temblar, te importa mucho menos que la forma tan fría como dijo tu apellido. Te sientas en la cama —su cama— sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Ahora sí que metiste la pata.

**

* * *

**

**¡Hasta la otra!**_  
_


	71. Cuarto Año: XI

**Hola a todo el mundo /o/ aquí la irresponsable número uno. Espero que estén bien ^^ yo estoy enferma orz, pero ahí voy, me siento un poco mejor ahora. Bieeen... perdón por la tardanza, en serio, pero soy tan despistada que pierdo la noción del tiempo y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya pasaron semanas desde la última vez que publiqué . Así que agradecería mucho si cuando ya pasaron más de dos semanas y no hay fic, me recuerden que debo publicar. Pero no por aquí, vía twitter sería lo ideal, o en mi livejournal xDU Por otro lado, les invito a que lean que escuchen esto: http : / / community . livejournal . com / speiche _ echo / 1904 . html y nos comenten; como dato curioso: ahí escuchan mi voz ;D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**XI**

Pasan los días y Scorpius no te dirige la palabra. Todos notan que algo ha sucedido entre ustedes y tanto Simon como Francis te preguntan al respecto; incluso tus hermanos hacen algún comentario sobre la tensión que se siente cuando están todos juntos y Scorpius prácticamente te ignora para hablar con alguien más. No sabes qué responderles.

Es tu culpa que las cosas estén así entre ambos, y lo aceptas, pero tampoco crees que sea para tanto. No es como si hubieras humillado a tu amigo pues no fueron a ninguno de esos lugares cursis a los que suelen ir los "enamorados" durante sus citas el 14 de febrero. La cita fue más algo de amigos que romántico, aunque en más de una ocasión tomaste a Helen de la mano.

Mientras permaneces en tu cama, mirando hacia la nada, haces un recuento de lo que ha sucedido. Scorpius comenzó a comportarse extraño desde que le hablaste de tu atracción por Helen y su enfado ha ido aumentando o disminuyendo dependiendo de diversas situaciones, pero todas tienen algo en común: ella. Entonces te entra una duda: ¿a Scorpius le gusta Helen? Te sientas en la cama mientras tu cerebro procesa la información apresuradamente.

Todo pareciera apuntar que eso es lo que sucede, pero algo te dice que eso no es lo que pasa realmente. Pasas una mano por tu cabello, dejándole más revuelto que de costumbre como seña de tu desesperación —sí, porque ahora estás desesperado—, y en ese instante la puerta se abre. Por ella entra Scorpius, con el cabello húmedo y su escoba en mano. Viene del entrenamiento.

Como es de esperarse, te ignora. Se dirige hasta su lado de la habitación y guarda su escoba con cuidado. Le miras, o más bien miras su espalda, la cual ahora es más ancha que cuando entraron al colegio; se nota que Scorpius es un deportista. Saca un libro y se echa en su cama a leer, como si tú no estuvieras.

El silencio es incómodo y no sabes cómo romperlo. Le miras ocasionalmente pero él no le presta atención a tu presencia: realmente eres nada para él en ese momento. Decides darle la espalda y fijas tu mirada en uno de los muros de la habitación. Te preguntas cómo es que llegaron a eso por algo tan estúpido como planearle una cita con una chica que no le gusta para que no se quedara solo el 14 de febrero. Y entonces piensas nuevamente en la cuestión de los celos.

Realmente Scorpius no ha dado muestras de atracción hacia Helen y por mucho que él sea cerrado y reservado habría alguna seña que confirmara tus sospechas. Y no la hay. Continúas pensando en ello hasta que sientes que la cabeza comenzará a dolerte… y justo en ese momento a tu mente llega otra idea. La constante en toda esa situación no es sólo Helen… también eres tú.

* * *

**¿Cómo la ven? :0 les dije que las cosas se aclaraban poco a poco... aunque falta ver qué hará Albus ahora que se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle /o/ **

**Por cierto, les recomiendo un fic que escribe una amiga y yo beteo, "My soul, yout beats" y es hermoso. Drarry ;D Este es el link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6329849 / 1 / My _ Soul _ your _ beats**


	72. Cuarto Año: XII

******Lamento la demora, estoy en finales y recién tuve un tiempo para publicar (: Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir comentando /o/**  


* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_**Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**_

**Cuarto Año**

**XII**

Sigues pensando en eso que te llegó a la mente días atrás. Tienes una teoría —a tu juicio muy loca— sobre lo que sucede. Aunque no estás del todo seguro si quieres saber si es cierta o no. Pero el tiempo pasa y cada vez es más incómodo y tenso.

—Oye, Scorpius —le dices, en un susurro que te sale más agudo de lo que debería. No hay respuesta. Carraspeas—. Estuve pensando en lo que sucedió el otro día… ¿Me estás escuchando? —él asiente, pero no te mira. Frunces el ceño y te acercas a él; tomas su mano izquierda justo cuando está por sacarla del baúl para continuar guardando sus cosas de la clase de Astronomía.

Scorpius te mira y tú lo miras a él. Hay un momento de silencio que ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper y pasados unos segundos, escuchas su voz:

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta permaneciendo serio, sin alterar la expresión de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que lo conoces, esa expresión en su rostro es algo molesto.

—Es de mala educación no mirar a la persona que te habla cuando ésta dice algo — respondes—, pensé que te habrían enseñado eso así como te enseñaron para qué sirven los miles de cubiertos que se usan en una cena de gala.

—Sólo se usan cinco sin contar los del postre.

—¡Scorpius!

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante un par de segundos y antes de que te des cuenta, los dos han comenzado a reír. Sueltas su mano y caminas hasta su cama, donde te sientas sin poder contener la risa; casi de inmediato, Scorpius se sienta a tu lado.

—Lo siento —dices, con sinceridad. Él te mira y después de unos segundos, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, agrega:

—Yo también lo siento —te sonríe y respondes al gesto de igual manera—. Fue exagerado comportarme así… no lo hiciste con malas intenciones.

—No, pero debí preguntarte antes de comprometerte —él asiente—. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero.

Asientes. Te muertes el labio inferior: ¿deberías preguntarle? Quizá no sea el momento más indicado, pero no quieres quedarte con la duda. Tomas aire y le miras, él espera a que hables sin hacer comentario alguno.

—¿Te gusta Helen? —preguntas: por algo debes comenzar. Él hace una mueca graciosa.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Luces molesto siempre que hablo de ella. Pensé que tal vez…

—No —dice con firmeza. Le miras fijamente, esperando por una respuesta clara. Después de unos segundos, él suspira—. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso —agrega rápidamente, con una expresión que no sabes cómo interpretar.

—Pero… —parece ser que tu teoría no es tan alocada.

—No ahora. Por favor… En serio.

Luce tan afligido que simplemente asientes. Si no quiere hablar de ello, no lo harán. El tema quedará olvidado hasta que él decida tocarlo... o hasta que no puedas soportar el silencio.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá ahora? :0 Pronto lo averiguaremos :]**


	73. Cuarto Año: XIII

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, lo siento. En mi defensa, aunque no me gustaría dar alguna excusa, es que estoy concentrando toda mi energía para escribir un fanfic para el Big Bang de Harry Potter en español que se organizó en livejournal. Me quedan apenas algunas semanas para terminar de escribir un fic. Espero que esa sea excusa suficiente. Sin más, el fic.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y_ AOL/Time Warner Inc_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XIII**

Ya pasaron algunas semanas desde que Scorpius y tú se reconciliaran y todo ha sido bastante normal. Sus amigos se alegraron al verles hablar nuevamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido y no hicieron preguntas, pues si algo tienen los Slytherin es la discreción. Pronto, tienen los exámenes encima y las oportunidades para hablar sobre cosas que no sean los temas vistos en clases a lo largo del año son bastante escasas.

En todo ese tiempo no has dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con Scorpius por el asunto de Helen, y aunque tienes muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre el tema hasta saciar tu curiosidad, respetas la petición de Scorpius para no hablar de ello, al menos por ahora. Aunque debes admitir que todo ello te ha tenido distraído e incluso te cuesta trabajo concentrarte en tus estudios. Y no sólo en eso, pues justo ahora, aunque Helen te está hablando, realmente no le prestas demasiada atención.

Ella decide guardar silencio, mirándote con un poco de curiosidad, aunque sin nada de enfado. Cuando notas que han pasado varios minutos desde que espera alguna respuesta tuya, te sonrojas, avergonzado, y te apresuras a pedirle disculpas por la grosería. Helen, sin embargo, te sonríe un poco antes de mirar al techo de la sala común, como si estuviera concentrándose en cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas para expresarse.

—Hay veces —comienza a decir, hace una pausa, notando que ahora sí tiene tu atención— hay veces en las que es bueno hablar sobre lo que nos aflige. Ser reservado está bien, pero cuando algo nos carcome por dentro, siempre es mejor hablarlo —hace una pausa antes de continuar—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —asientes—. No te obligo, pero si quieres hablar sobre lo que te sucede, yo puedo escucharte.

Permaneces en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Después de unos segundos, ella suspira con cansancio y se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Habla con Malfoy —te dice con una seriedad extraña en ella—. Los dos necesitan sentarse a charlar durante un rato y aclarar un par de asuntos. Realmente es un poco incómodo estar en medio de esta situación, en especial cuando comprendo las razones de tu amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntas finalmente, extrañado por la forma como te ha dicho todo aquello. ¿Es que ella sabe algo?

—En serio, Albus, eres una gran persona —responde Helen, sonriéndote con cariño—, pero también eres un poco ingenuo y, disculpa por esto, también bastante ciego. Si no has notado lo que sucede, entonces poco podrán hacer aquellos que quieran ayudarte. Piensa bien en todo esto y seguramente llegarás a una conclusión. Nos vemos después.

Mientras la ves alejarse hacia la salida de la sala común, piensas en todo lo que ha dicho y suspiras: Helen no sabe que hablar con Scorpius es la parte más complicada del asunto.

* * *

**Nos leemos después (:**


	74. Cuarto Año: XIV

**No andaba desaparecida y tampoco de fiesta (tristemente). La escuela, las tareas, el ocio en general, bla bla bla. No les molesto más con todo esto y les dejo aquello por lo que dieron clic en este tema: el fic.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año: XIV**

Scorpius no deja de pensar sucedido con Albus semanas atrás, se siente aterrado por lo que su amigo pudiera concluir en ese tiempo; sabe que no es tonto y que tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que sucede. Teme que ese momento llegue. Ha estado distraído, aunque sabe disimular apropiadamente, y eso le afecta un poco, en especial en los entrenamientos de quidditch, los últimos del año.

Camina solo desde el campo hasta el colegio, pues sus compañeros de equipo hace casi una hora que dejaron los vestidores para ir a hacer otras cosas, algunos más apresurados que otros. Sólo Scorpius se toma su tiempo, quizá lo hace inconscientemente, pues sabe que en la sala común se encuentra Albus. Baja las escaleras que llevan hacia las mazmorras y antes de llegar al muro que es la entrada a su sala, ve a alguien.

Al principio no le presta demasiada atención, pero cuando aquella persona se acerca hacia él, enfoca la mirada y pronto se encuentra frente a frente con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos vedes a quien conoce muy bien. Helen Mackenzie le mira en silencio.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta. Scorpius no detecta ningún signo de malicia en sus palabras, por lo que asiente afirmativamente—. No te quitaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —responde Malfoy y sigue a la chica, quien camina unos metros más allá de la entrada a la sala común. Cuando se detiene y voltea a verle, Scorpius nota que en su rostro se ha formado una tenue sonrisa.

—Sé que no te agrado —dice ella—, y también sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que deberías decirle a Albus lo que sientes por él.

Toda la tranquilidad que Scorpius sintiera antes le abandona por completo, instintivamente mira a ambos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie ha escuchado las palabras de Helen. No hay nadie. Mira a la castaña con una expresión que ella no sabe cómo interpretar, pues lo nota afligido, sorprendido y, quizá, molesto. Helen está consciente de que entra en un terreno peligroso, pero está decidida a hablar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Scorpius finalmente, con una voz fría, mientras fija su mirada en Helen.

—Llámalo intuición —responde ella—. No le he dicho nada a Albus —agrega, Scorpius suspira—, pero creo que él merece saber el porqué de tu actitud con él. Es evidente que la situación entre ambos ha estado bastante tensa y aunque en apariencia las cosas estén bien, aún hay mucho qué decir.

—No es tan sencillo —murmura Scorpius. Levanta su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Mackenzie.

—No lo es, pero es lo mejor —dice ella—. Es mejor hablar mientras puedes y no esperar a que sea demasiado tarde.

Helen murmura un "hasta luego" y se aleja por el pasillo, siguiéndose de largo la entrada en la sala común de Slytherin. Scorpius permanece de pie, confundido, pues no sabe cómo interpretar lo último que ella ha dicho.


	75. Cuarto Año: XV

**Oh, ¿es un milagro? ¿El fin del mundo? No lo sé, pero traigo algo para que lean. **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XV**

La paciencia es una virtud que poca gente posee, y aparentemente tú no perteneces a ese círculo de personas. O tal vez sí, pero el hecho de que sea tu mejor amigo con quien hay tensión —a pesar de las apariencias— hace que comiences a desesperarte. Dejas la pluma sobre la mesa al terminar tu tarea y sueltas un largo suspiro que, de haber alguien cerca de ti, habría llamado la atención. Han pasado un par de días desde que hablaras con Helen y no dejas de pensar en lo que te dijo: sí, necesitas hablar con Scorpius.

Pasan los minutos y sin nada más que hacer, guardas tus cosas y subes a tu habitación, quizá para leer un poco o pensar en la inmortalidad del vampiro. Al estar ahí guardas en el baúl lo que no ocuparás al día siguiente y preparas lo que sí te será útil. Cuando estás aburrido sueles hacer eso sólo para perder tiempo, aunque también sirve, pues al día siguiente no prepararás tus cosas con prisa.

Justo cuando cierras el baúl, la puerta se abre. Scorpius entra en la habitación. Volteas a verle: lleva tres libros bastante grandes en sus brazos. El rubio se acerca a su cama y ahí deja los libros mientras te sonríe ligeramente. Respondes al gesto de la misma manera y caminas hasta tu cama, en donde te dejas caer, agotado. Piensas que Scorpius te dirá algo sobre lo poco elegante que es eso y esperas un poco para recibir la queja. Nada. Giras sobre ti mismo y lo miras atentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntas.

—No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Te noto extraño.

Tu amigo sonríe y agrega que todo está en orden y que no debes preocuparte. Se sienta en su cama y toma un libro, el cual comienza a hojear lentamente. No apartas tu mirada de él, hay algo que no termina de convencerte y justo cuando estás por preguntarle una vez más qué es lo que sucede, él cierra el libro y fija su mirada, gris y penetrante, en ti. Te toma por sorpresa y casi por instinto te incorporas, quedando frente a frente con él.

—Albus, creo que debemos hablar.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho (si no respondo por aquí es para no infringir más reglas de FF. A quienes comenten sin tener cuenta en este sitio, pueden poner su correo electrónico para que les responda (si quieren, claro). ¡Saludos!**


	76. Cuarto Año: XVI

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic (y por no odiarme demasiado). **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XVI**

Permaneces en silencio, esperando escuchar a Scorpius hablar, decir cualquier cosa. Sea lo que sea que quiere decirte, parece algo importante. Debe serlo. Estás seguro de que tu amigo no tendría ese rostro de aflicción ni luciría tan nervioso si no fuera así. ¿Tendrá que ver con su extraño cambio de actitud de las últimas semanas? Algo dentro de ti te dice que así es. De pronto, tú también te sientes nervioso.

El tiempo parece fluir de una forma completamente diferente a como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Es como si cada segundo demorara una eternidad; es incómodo y no te agrada esa sensación. Escuchas que Scorpius carraspea y decides prestarle toda la atención posible, con total seriedad, tanto como lo está él.

—Desde hace tiempo hay algo en lo que no dejo de pensar —dice tu amigo, crees que algo va mal con él pues está mucho más pálido de lo normal. Comienzas a preocuparte—. Por favor, quiero que me dejes hablar y que no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Él asiente, toma aire una, dos, tres veces. Tus manos comienzan a sudar por la expectación, quieres decirle que diga de una vez lo que piensa, pero no quieres presionarlo, ya luce suficientemente preocupado como para que algún comentario tuyo empeore las cosas.

—No me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, me han educado para que diga las cosas con firmeza cuando es necesario y creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que debo ser franco. Albus, soy gay —hace una larga pausa.

—Eso no me moles…

—Aún no termino —te interrumpe, asientes en silencio, pues ya has dicho que no dirás nada hasta que haya terminado—. Ya tenía la impresión de que algo así no te molestaría, pero hay más. Albus, me gustas, no sólo como persona y amigo, sino como algo más. No sé si me explico.

Supones, por la mirada que te dirige, que ya ha terminado de hablar, y ahora, pese a que él espera ansioso por una respuesta tuya, no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que debes decir en esta situación.


	77. Cuarto Año: XVII

**Debería estar preparando mis cosas para irme a la uni, pero aquí estoy, actualizando como hacía un mes no lo hacía. Lamento el regreso a la eterna demora, pero era fin de semestre y apenas si tenía tiempo de respirar. Espero actualizar más seguido estas vacaciones. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XVII**

Scorpius es gay. Tú le gustas. Scorpius es gay y tú le gustas. Lo primero no te molesta, lo segundo te sorprende. No sabes cómo reaccionar. Por un lado crees que aquella confesión aclara muchísimas cosas, como su actitud para contigo o los celos (sí, porque ahora sabes que son celos) hacia Helen. Pero también te confunde. No es la primera vez que alguien te hace una declaración así, pero sí la primera en la que la persona en cuestión es otro chico.

Levantas la mirada, encontrándote con los ojos grises de Scorpius y su mirada preocupada. Ha pasado casi un minuto y no ha escuchado ninguna respuesta tuya. Piensas que debes decir algo, lo que sea, pues parece que, de no hacerlo, tu rubio amigo explotará por la expectación. De pronto, como si algo hiciera clic en tu cabeza, un pensamiento llega a ti: le gustas a tu mejor amigo, no a cualquier persona, _a tu mejor amigo_.

Sientes que tu rostro arde y lo primero que atinas a hacer es desviar la mirada. Es como si seguir viendo los ojos de tu amigo sólo te pusiera más nervioso. Balbuceas algo pero ninguna palabra coherente sale de tu boca. Te detienes, respiras y entonces, más calmado —o eso crees—, miras a tu amigo una vez más y dices:

—No sé qué decir.

Scorpius te sonríe. Notas que su sonrisa es diferente a la de otras ocasiones. Es una sonrisa más bien forzada, casi triste. No te agrada ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Te levantas y caminas hacia él, te sientas a su lado y pones una mano en su hombro.

—No lo tomes a mal, Scorp —te apresuras a decir—, es sólo que me toma por sorpresa. Seré sincero contigo: jamás me he puesto a pensar en si me atraen los chicos o no, así que no sé cómo actuar en esta situación.

—No tienes que actuar de ninguna manera —responde tu amigo—, en serio, no lo he dicho para obtener una respuesta tuya. Sé que es repentino y que, siendo hetero, es más bien incómodo para ti. No te fuerces, créeme que necesitaba decirlo, por mí, porque detesto que por guardar este secreto las cosas entre ambos hayan cambiado como lo hicieron.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, me haces sentir peor —no sabes cómo interpretar ese comentario y no te atreves a pedirle a Scorpius una respuesta más clara—. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamas—. Eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

Scorpius vuelve a sonreírte de la misma manera como lo hiciera antes y ahora eres tú quien debe forzar una sonrisa: sabes que será difícil seguir siendo los amigos que eran antes.


	78. Cuarto Año: XVIII

**Aviso de una vez: las cosas para Albus y Scorpius no serán sencillas, no con lo que está sucediendo entre ellos. Quedan muchos drabbles para terminar este fic, sólo espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final, sin importar qué tan duro o triste sea en el camino. (Soy una persona fluffy, al final serán felices, muy felices). Gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XVIII**

¿Eres un estúpido? Posiblemente. ¿Te sientes mal por lo que sucedió con Scorpius? Es un hecho. ¿Crees que las cosas regresarán a la normalidad? Eso esperas. ¿Cómo te sientes? Confundido. No dejas de pensar en lo que sucedió y aunque no han hablado sobre ello desde esa ocasión, sabes que Scorpius tampoco deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Crees que ambos están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero no pueden evitarlo. Son adolescentes, después de todo.

Suspiras. Te estiras en la cama con aquella desfachatez que te caracteriza, cierras los ojos y tarareas una canción. No te gustaría sentirte culpable (porque culpa es lo que realmente sientes) por, prácticamente, haber rechazado a Scorpius. No es que lo hayas rechazado como tal, sólo no sabes cómo responder ni cómo corresponder lo que él siente por ti. De hecho, pese a ser algo bastante normal, jamás te habías preguntado seriamente si te gustan los chicos, si te gusta Scorpius.

Te gusta estar con él, se divierten, hablan de muchas cosas: siempre tienen buenos temas de conversación. En realidad, tú tienes temas de conversación, él es tan sabihondo (como recuerdas haberle llamado en una ocasión, por molestar), que demuestra su capacidad para seguirte la charla, independientemente de cuál sea el tópico que traten. Scorpius es divertido a su manera y no te aburres cuando estás con él. Pero no crees que todo eso, por mucho que sea genial, signifique que te gusta. Sí, tu amigo es guapo, lo admites, pero…

Y justo cuando pensabas que el asunto con Helen era lo suficientemente complicado como para querer saltar de la torre de astronomía. Helen. ¿Qué tienen las chicas que siempre parecen ir un paso adelante? La conversación que días antes tuvieras con ella finalmente cobra significado y concuerdas con su opinión: eres ciego. Todo tiene sentido ahora, el cambio de actitud de parte de Scorpius cuando le dijiste que Helen te gustaba, su enfado al mencionarle el no efectuado plan de atraparla bajo el muérdago. Merlín, tu amigo incluso se ofreció a darte tu primer beso y lo tomaste como una broma.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él guardando ese secreto? ¿Cuántas veces has hecho comentarios que seguramente le han herido? ¿Qué habría sucedido si lo hubiera callado por más tiempo? ¿En qué momento terminaría por estallar? Si antes sólo pensabas que ser un estúpido no era más que una posibilidad, ahora lo confirmas: realmente lo eres.


	79. Cuarto Año: XIX

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios :D**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XIX**

—Scorpius me dijo que le gusto.

Helen desvía su mirada de la ventana desde la cual miran caer una lluvia ligera. Es una bonita escena: nadie en los jardines, el cielo nublado aunque permite ver un poco del atardecer, el aroma a tierra mojada, la frescura de la tarde y las gotas de agua deslizándose lentamente por el vidrio que los protege de la humedad. Observas atentamente su rostro, intentando leer su expresión, pero sólo la encuentras tranquila, quizá demasiado.

—Pensé que jamás lo haría —te responde. Intentas sonreír, sin embargo, te sientes un poco avergonzado de hablar sobre esto con ella. Aunque no puedes evitarlo: necesitas hablarlo con alguien y ella parece ser la mejor opción—. Lo rechazaste, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría…

—No correspondes sus sentimientos, creo que eso es rechazarlo.

Permaneces mudo. Ella esboza una sonrisa amable y toma tu mano, entrelazándola con la suya. Ese simple gesto no te pone nervioso ni te emociona: no produce _ninguna_ reacción en ti (y de alguna manera, ello te sorprende, pero decides no pensar demasiado en ello). Helen vuelve a mirar hacia afuera, donde la lluvia comienza a cesar poco a poco, aunque sigue siendo un panorama lindo de apreciar. Ver la lluvia te relaja y hace que, por un instante efímero, dejes de pensar en Scorpius.

—¿Y no te gusta? —pregunta de pronto.

—No lo sé.

Y es cierto. Has pensado tanto en ello que ya no estás completamente seguro de lo que sientes respecto a tu amigo. Es como si entre más vueltas le dieras al asunto, más confusión sintieras respecto a muchas cosas.

—Pronto serán vacaciones —dice ella—. Un tiempo a solas podría servirte para pensar bien en todo esto.

—Tal vez.

—No, Albus, estoy segura de que reflexionando detenidamente sobre tus sentimientos te darás cuenta de muchas cosas. Buenas o malas, no lo sé, pero es lo que debes hacer. En este momento estás demasiado confundido y no piensas con claridad: necesitas un tiempo a solas, considerar diferentes cuestiones para poder tomar una decisión.

—Hablas como si estuvieras segura de lo que realmente siento y pienso.

—Para nada, sólo soy demasiado observadora y me gusta inferir más de lo que te imaginas.

Sólo atinas a sonreírle de una manera que ni tú sabes cómo interpretar.

* * *

**No odien a Helen.**


	80. Cuarto Año: XX

****** ¡Terminamos el cuarto año! :D **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Cuarto Año**

**XX**

Francis se asoma por la ventana y les informa que Londres ya está cerca. Los cuatro están sentados en uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren. Han hablado poco en realidad. Scorpius leyó un libro, Simon se la pasó mirando por la ventana, Francis se quedó dormido durante casi todo el camino y tú pareces estar en otro lugar desde hace semanas. Sorprendentemente, el silencio que los rodeó durante todo el viaje no fue incómodo, al contrario, los relajó bastante y ahora, a pocos minutos de llegar a King's Cross, están de muy buen humor.

El tren comienza a descender su velocidad poco a poco. Suena un silbatazo, luego otro y finalmente, uno más. Cuando se detiene por completo, Francis es el primero en ponerse de pie, quizá cansado por pasar tanto tiempo sentado; no lo culpas, te sientes igual. Cada uno toma sus respectivas cosas y como siempre lo hacen, esperan a que el tren se vacíe casi por completo antes de salir, tranquilos. Simon y Francis hablan sobre algo a lo que no le prestas atención. Scorpius y tú caminan juntos, en silencio.

Bajan del tren y cuando llega el momento de despedirse, Simon es el primero en hacerlo, y Francis se va con él: sus padres no podrán recogerlo en la estación así que los de Simon se encargarán de llevarlo a casa. Prometen escribir, también prometen hacer todo lo posible por organizar algo en casa de alguno o, por lo menos, una salida a algún lugar. Te parece una idea excelente. Cuando se van y te quedas solo con Scorpius, te apresuras a decir:

—Me pondré en contacto contigo. No te olvides de escribir.

—Quizá lo haga —responde y esa respuesta te toma por sorpresa.

—¿Quizá?

—Albus, deja de fingir, sé que las cosas no serán como antes, no tienes por qué esforzarte en simular que sí —no tienes forma de responder a ese argumento.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No —la sonrisa en su rostro es sincera y te tranquiliza—. Pero sé que esto es incómodo, para ti y para mí. Estar lejos estas vacaciones nos hará bien, para pensar. Quizá te escriba, pero no prometo hacerlo. Esto también es difícil para mí, sólo intento sobrellevarlo con madurez, lo que sea que ello signifique.

—Entiendo —él te pone una mano en el hombro—. Perfecto, sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho.

—Gracias.

Sonríes y cuando Scorpius te da un abrazo, no tardas en responderlo. Tal vez de forma inconsciente, respiras profundo y vagamente te llega una agradable fragancia, una loción. Sonríes un poco y entonces tu amigo te suelta.

—Veo a mi madre por allá —dice él señalando algún punto detrás de ti—. Nos vemos en septiembre —asientes. Scorpius toma sus cosas y justo antes de que se vaya, te apresuras a decirle:

—Espero que quede claro que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Sucederán muchas cosas en los próximos años, no será fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero ya saben que tendrán su final feliz, muy feliz. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, con todo mi corazón, gracias.**

* * *

Ahora un poco de publicidad barata. Como saben, participé en un evento organizado en LiveJournal para conmemorar el final de las películas: el Big Bang de Harry Potter en Español. El objetivo principal era escribir fics de mínimo 15 mil palabras en cierto tiempo que después serán ilustrados por fanartistas. Mi fic ya se encuentra en este sitio, también es un Albus/Scorpius, por si quieren leerlo :D

Circunstancias Insospechadas: _http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7 0 7 7 3 5 9 / 1 / Circunstancias _ Insospechadas _(recuerden quitar los espacios).


	81. Quinto Año: I

****** Comenzamos el quinto año ^^ Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**I**

Scorpius se acomoda en las almohadas y cierra los ojos un momento, pasados unos segundos los abre y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el libro que tiene entre sus manos. Lee un poco más, acaba la página, y aunque sabe que debería intentar dormir, no lo hace. Sigue leyendo hasta terminar el capítulo y ya sólo le faltan dos para acabar el libro, algo que quizá lo hará esa noche.

Mira a su izquierda, ahí en la mesa de noche sobre la cual está un reloj digital. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Al parecer esa será otra noche sin dormir, aunque le gustaría hacerlo. Está cansado y tiene unas ojeras que empiezan a preocupar a sus padres, quienes saben que algo hay de malo con él aunque Scorpius no ha hecho comentario alguno.

Desde hace varios días tiene insomnio, no todas las noches pero sí con bastante frecuencia. Piensa mucho en lo sucedido en los últimos días de clases, en especial todo lo que le dijo a Albus. No se arrepiente y está convencido de que decirle fue lo mejor, aunque no por saberlo deja de ser doloroso. O no precisamente doloroso pero sí incómodo y preocupante: la relación con Albus no será igual, es un hecho.

Cierra el libro, lo deja sobre su regazo. Cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo y se pregunta cómo se encontrará su amigo. No le ha enviado ni una carta o le ha llamado (en su casa no tienen teléfono, pero hay una cabina muy cerca y a veces la usa), y aunque sabe que fue él mismo quien le pidió que no mantuvieran contacto durante las vacaciones, piensa que tal vez no fue una excelente idea. Porque extraña a Albus, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Lo extraña y tiene urgencia por saber de él.

Se pregunta si hay algo malo con él por querer saber de la persona que quiere aun sabiendo que ésta no le corresponda. Tal vez sí, ¿pero a quién le importa? Vuelve a mirar el reloj: han pasado dos minutos desde que lo miró por última vez. Deja el libro en la mesa de noche y se levanta. Camina hasta su escritorio.

Toma asiento, apoya las manos sobre la superficie, se queda quieto unos segundos. Sonríe ligeramente y abre uno de los cajones, sacando un pergamino y busca también una pluma fuente que tiene guardada por ahí. Mira a derecha, ahí en donde está su ventana con las cortinas semiabiertas. Regresa la vista al pergamino y comienza a escribir.

Minutos después, cuando ha terminado, dobla el pergamino y lo guarda en un sobre, en cuyo reverso escribe el nombre del destinatario y la dirección que conoce de memoria, y tal vez sea anticuado, pero lo sella con cera, con el escudo de los Malfoy. Sonríe más, poniéndose de pie. Debe llegar con Evolas antes de que empiece a dormir; su lechuza se pone de mal humor cuando la despierta.


	82. Quinto Año: II

****** Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**II**

Han pasado varios días y las vacaciones ya te parecen eternas. Desde que regresaras a casa pareces obsesionado con los calendarios, en especial ahora, cuando sólo esperas que los últimos días de agosto desaparezcan y pronto que pronto sea primero de septiembre. Lamentas que el control del tiempo sea un tabú en el mundo mágico. Estás ansioso. Detestas sentirte ansioso.

No es la primera vez que deseas que las vacaciones terminen pronto, mas sí es la primera en la que lo deseas con tanta intensidad. En casa te notan extraño, principalmente porque no haces mucho por disimular, y aunque tus padres y hermanos, e incluso Ted, quien les visita con bastante frecuencia, han preguntado por tu repentino cambio de actitud. Te has limitado a responder: "sólo estoy pensando".

Y, efectivamente, eso es lo que has hecho. Le has dado mil y un vueltas a lo que sucedió con Scorpius; lo has analizado todo desde diferentes perspectivas, y sigues confundido. Pero pese a la confusión, crees que no debes ilusionar a tu amigo. Por eso quieres hablar con él, explicarle tus razones. Será duro, sí, y muy seguramente será cruel, pero nadie dijo que la vida, en especial la adolescencia, fuera sencilla, y prefieres ser honesto con él.

Alguien llama a tu puerta. Murmuras un "está abierto" y segundos más tarde, Lily entra en tu habitación. Se acerca a ti y se sienta en tu cama sin esperar invitación. Recostado como estás, simplemente la miras.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta. Te encoges de hombros.

—Aburrido. ¿Y tú?

—También —responde con una sonrisa que se te contagia—. ¿Quieres ir a comer helado?

—¿Ahora? —ella asiente—. Vale.

Tu hermana sonríe más y se pone de pie. Miras el techo de tu habitación, esperando escuchar sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta una vez más y salir, pero eso no sucede. La miras: está junto a ti. Levantas una ceja, esperando una explicación. Lily mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca algo que te extiende. Lo tomas, viendo a tu hermana con intriga.

—Acaba de llegar.

Bajas la mirada y la posas en el sobre que está en tus manos. Estás seguro de que tu hermana añade algo, oyes su risa y aunque la ves, tu mente está en otro lugar. Crees escucharle decir que te ve en cinco minutos, en la puerta principal, y simplemente asientes. Ella se va y tú te quedas en la habitación con una carta de Scorpius en tu mano.


	83. Quinto Año: III

**¡Hola! Dirán que no tengo vergüenza y lamento la demora. Tengo una enorme confusión con los reviews, porque no recuerdo a quiénes sí les respondí y quiénes me faltaron, y mi bandeja de mensajes enviados me confunde jajaja. Soy fail. Serán los años. De verdad, gracias por leer. **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**III**

_Albus,_

_Son casi las cinco de la mañana y no he dormido nada por estar leyendo, sólo Merlín sabe por qué se me ocurrió escribir una carta a esta hora y, más aún, enviarla en vez de reescribirla. Esto es más un borrador que una carta decente que merezca ser enviada. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera yo me entiendo, aunque supongo que eso es normal. Al menos mi madre dice que lo es (y estoy seguro de que la tuya dice lo mismo). _

_ Faltan dos semanas para regresar a clases y el tiempo me parece cada vez más largo. ¿Cómo es posible que la percepción del tiempo cambie de esta manera cuando hace un año las vacaciones fueron bastante agradables? Me aburro. Mucho. He leído algunos libros, varios de ellos de autores muggles, y creo que un par de ellos podrían interesarte (y seguramente el resto le gustarían a tus primos). ¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones? _

_ Sé que dije que no te escribiría, pero he pensado en ello y me parece que no hacerlo es estúpido. Francis está en casa de sus abuelos y ya sabes que cuando está allá no responde la correspondencia ni nada similar. Simon no ha dado señales de vida, lo cual seguramente significa que tendrá mucho que contarnos al regresar. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Es ser egoísta? Sí, seguramente. Pero soy Slytherin y soy un Malfoy, estoy seguro de que puedes entender mi postura. _

_ Espero que todos en tu casa estén bien y que tu encierro involuntario con un montón de leones no sea del todo malo. Sé que sobrevivirás, siempre lo haces. Sólo espero que, cuando te vea otra vez, no seas más Gryffindor de lo que ya eres. (En serio, Severus, soy honesto al decirte que convivir con tanto Gryffindor no debe ser muy sano para ti)._

_Tu amigo, Scorpius H. Malfoy._

* * *

**Gracias a Lady Sami y a Vicky Potter por avisarme del plagio de este fic. Ya fue borrado. ¡Mil gracias por decirme! Y también gracias por comentarle a esta persona (para meter presión lol). **


	84. Quinto Año: IV

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**IV**

_Scorpius, _

_Para ser un borrador creo que tu carta está bastante bien escrita, tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan perfeccionista, ¿no lo crees? Por el contrario, seguramente mi respuesta lucirá horrible si la comparo con tu carta, primero porque mi letra es completamente diferente a la tuya (ya, confiesa, haces ejercicios de caligrafía en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?), y segundo porque sabes que no siempre me expreso como me gustaría hacerlo. En especial por escrito. _

_ Respondiendo a tus preguntas, yo tampoco me explico cómo es que el tiempo parece ir cada vez más lento. También quiero que las vacaciones terminen, es la primera vez que todo me parece tan aburrido y eterno, aunque seguramente al regresar a clases me quejaré de no tener tiempo libre, me conozco. ¿Qué libros has leído? Espera, creo que mi pregunta debería ser cuántos. __M__e gustaría poder leer tanto como tú, o por lo menos, hacerlo tan rápido. Creo que me distraigo fácilmente con otras cosas. _

_ En casa todo está normal, supongo. Mis padres trabajan, Ted nos visita. James va a jugar videojuegos a la casa de los vecinos, o a veces Hugo es quien viene y jugamos todos con la consola que hay en casa, y Lily se entretiene hablando por horas con Rose. Yo, por mi parte, no hago nada más que descansar y aburrirme. A veces salgo con mis hermanos, a comer helado cerca de casa, o veo cómo ellos juegan quidditch. James sigue intentando convencerme para que suba a una escoba, pero está loco si cree que lo logrará. Mi lugar está en donde pueda sentir el piso, gracias. _

_ ¿Y desde cuándo ser Slytherin y Malfoy es una razón para ser egoísta? Lo primero quizá sea una razón válida, pero lo segundo no termina de convencerme del todo, Hyperion. Y no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Como lo has dicho: siempre lo hago. Aunque he de darte la razón en algo, quizá soy demasiado Gryffindor para mi propio bien. _

_Afectuosamente, Albus S. Potter._


	85. Quinto Año: V

**Como siempre, mil gracias por leer (:**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**V**

_[…], mi querido Severus. Ser un Malfoy justifica muchas cosas, ¿o acaso me equivoco? Justifica mi porte aristocrático, por ejemplo, o mi incomparable sentido del humor […]_

Cuando lees esas líneas en la carta de Scorpius que te ha llegado en la noche, no puedes sino sonreír. A eso es a lo que se refiere tu amigo al hablar de su "incomparable sentido del humor". Lo extrañas, sí, los comentarios precisos y ocurrentes (aunque a veces ácidos) de tu amigo hacen que sus conversaciones siempre sean entretenidas y divertidas a su manera.

Posas los ojos por tercera o cuarta (¿o sexta?) ocasión en el papel que sostienes. Las cartas de Scorpius te hacen bien, aminoran el sentimiento de opresión que te embarga desde hace tiempo y también hacen que los días sean menos aburridos, aunque sí más ansiosos, esperando por noticias suyas. Le has propuesto que hablen por teléfono o en tiempo real en una video llamada, pero Scorpius se niega a hacerlo. Quizá, piensas, no quiere verte u oírte, y lo entiendes.

Aunque esas cartas también tienen sus desventajas. Scorpius no ha tocado el tema de su atracción por ti y no sabes cómo sentirte al respecto. Al parecer, quizá inconscientemente, estás un poco decepcionado porque no lo ha recordado, y como consecuencia de ello, sientes que eres egoísta, por querer que tu amigo toque el tema aun cuando sabes que eso le hace daño. Y sobre todo sientes que esa situación está yéndose por un camino que no termina de convencerte. Aunque las otras posibilidades tampoco lo hacen. Tu cabeza es un caos, de eso no hay duda alguna.

Vuelves a mirar la carta. Sonríes ligeramente al leer, una vez más, la anécdota de tu amigo en el trabajo de su padre. A Scorpius no le llaman mucho la atención los negocios, y eso te lo hace saber. Menciona que no comprende cómo su padre puede con tantas obligaciones y la responsabilidad de dirigir y mantener estable un negocio; también asegura que lo admira por eso. Y después hay una pregunta:

_[…] ¿qué es lo que quiero ser cuando termine el colegio? No quiero encerrarme en una oficina, no quiero trabajar para el Ministerio. No me interesa el periodismo, tampoco el cuidado de animales. Me gusta el quidditch, pero no sé si quiero dedicarme a eso. ¿Tú sabes qué quieres ser o hacer en un futuro? Me harías sentir mejor si me dices que no soy el único que no tiene idea de qué hacer con su vida. _

_Esperando verte pronto, me despido de ti. _

_Hyperion. _

_P.D. Mis padres te mandan saludos._


	86. Quinto Año: VI

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**VI**

Es primero de septiembre, ¡al fin es primero de septiembre! Son las nueve de la mañana y tú ya estás listo para partir a la estación. No así tu familia, que hace todo con la tranquilidad de quien no tiene prisa por llegar a Hogwarts. Pones los ojos en blanco mientras Lily habla con tu madre y James termina su desayuno. Tu padre no los acompañará en esa ocasión pues ha habido algo en el Ministerio y él ha tenido que irse temprano. Habrías preferido irte con él a las siete de la mañana tan sólo para ser el primero en llegar a Kings Cross.

Cuando los demás Potter con quienes compartes el techo durante las vacaciones están listos para partir, te apresuras a ayudar a tus hermanos con sus cosas. Claro, aunque estás ansioso, te comportas con tranquilidad, o al menos eso es lo que intentas, obteniendo mejores resultados de los que esperas. Todos suben al auto y tu madre conduce hasta la estación.

Finalmente llegan al andén 9 3/4, atraviesan la barrera ¡y están en el mundo mágico! La estación siempre está tan igual, con gente yendo de un lado al otro, con hijos de 11 años que se despiden de sus padres, con amigos que se reúnen después de días de no verse. Tus tíos y primos ya están ahí. Se acercan a ellos, los adultos charlan, Hugo se acerca a James, Lily busca algo dentro de su bolso, quizá su brillo para labios. Tú miras disimuladamente alrededor, prestándole más atención de la necesaria a todas las cabelleras rubias que te encuentras.

—Creo que no ha llegado —te susurra una voz.

Sobresaltado miras a tu izquierda, descubriendo a Rose. Tu prima sonríe y se levanta de puntas para mirar mejor alrededor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Scorpius, tonto —responde ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo buscas a él, ¿no?

—A él y a los demás.

—Claro. ¡Oh, ya lo vi! —exclama y señala a lo lejos—, está cerca del primer vagón.

Fijas la mirada y sonríes un poco, pero recuerdas que tu prima te observa y la sonrisa se borra de tu rostro casi al instante.

—Gracias, Ro.

—No es nada.

Giras hacia tu madre y le dices que irás con tus amigos. Ella asiente. Te abraza y te desea un buen año, besa tu mejilla sonoramente, haciéndote sonrojar, te despides de tus tíos, a tus hermanos les dices que los verás después.

—Intenta disimular tu ansiedad cuando estés con él —murmura Rose cuando pasas a su lado.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, Al, nada. Nos vemos en el colegio.

Y continúas tu camino sin saber cómo interpretar las palabras de tu prima o la extraña mirada que te dirigió segundos atrás.


	87. Quinto Año: VII

******¿Cyda publicando rápido? ¡Es el Apocalipsis! **

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**VII**

Te abres paso entre la gente, disculpándote cuando golpeas a uno o dos con tu baúl en el camino. Te acercas hasta donde ves a Scorpius. Estás a unos cuántos metros de él y notas que su madre, quien le acompaña ese día, lo abraza y besa su mejilla para después dar media vuelta e irse. Scorpius se queda solo, se recarga contra la pared y cruza los brazos con expresión serena.

—¡Scorpius! —le llamas cuando estás casi frente a él. Tu amigo voltea a verte y sonríe descruzándose de brazos y separándose de la pared.

Respondes a la sonrisa y aprovechas para mirarlo. Hay algo diferente en él. No es sólo el hecho de que su cabello sea más largo y no esté peinado como de costumbre (en realidad da la impresión de que no se ha peinado), o que ahora sea más alto que tú, hay algo, que no sabes cómo explicar, y es diferente. Él da un paso hacia delante, quedando frente a ti.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta él—. No, no respondas. Veo en tu rostro la felicidad que te da haber terminado tu tortura felina.

—Felinos, pero sigue siendo mi familia.

Él ríe un poco.

—Vi a tu madre irse —añades mientras arrastras el baúl hasta dejarlo junto al suyo.

—Tenía un almuerzo con unas amigas —explica él—, y papá tuvo una reunión.

—Oh, y como ya eres un niño grande, ya pueden dejarte solito en la estación, ¿cierto?

—No molestes, Potter.

Ahora es tu turno de reír. Te recargas en el muro, cerca de sus baúles, y aprovechas para acariciar a una somnolienta Evolas. La lechuza entreabre los ojos y casi enseguida los cierra, restándole importancia a tus caricias. Hay un momento de silencio y por varios segundos sólo pasas tus dedos por las suaves plumas del ave. Esperabas que fuera extraño encontrarte con Scorpius después de lo que pasó meses atrás, pero lo cierto es que no puedes estar realmente preparado para esta situación.

Scorpius no parece interesado en romper el silencio. Lo miras de reojo y vuelves a notar ese algo diferente y extraño en él. No es su físico, no es el cabello, no es su voz, grave, que ya no le pertenece a un niño, no es ni siquiera ese anillo plateado con una piedra verde que lleva en uno de sus dedos y que te es completamente nuevo. Te intriga. Este nuevo pero al mismo tiempo el mismo Scorpius te intriga.

Él se siente observado y voltea a verte. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y sientes que te sonrojas un poco al sentirte descubierto. Mirar fijamente a otros es de mala educación, ¿no?

—¿Sucede algo? —te pregunta.

—No.

—Tu expresión dice lo contrario.

Te rascas la nuca, nervioso.

—Has cambiado.

—Sí, soy más alto que tú.

Quieres decirle que eso no es a lo que te refieres, pero una parte de ti, algo muy en el interior, te dice que no es prudente hacerlo, que tienes que entender, por ti mismo, lo que ha cambiado en él. Sonríes y le das una palmada en el hombro, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, a juzgar por la mueca que aparece en rostro de tu amigo.

—Ahora ya sé quién me bajará los libros de las repisas más altas en la biblioteca. Oh, mira, ahí vienen Francis y Simon —añades y con eso das por zanjada la conversación sobre Scorpius y sus cambios y ese algo extraño que no puedes entender.

* * *

******Este drabble es un regalo para todos ustedes. Ayer, Momentos superó los 600 comentarios aquí en Fanfiction (los comentarios 600 y 601 pertenecen a LylsUniverse y 0Rei-Zero0, respectivamente)********, y he sentido ganas de celebrarlo publicando un drabble más. También he querido aprovechar para agradecerles a todos ustedes por el cariño que le han brindado a esta historia en sus ya casi tres años de vida. De verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que agradezco el apoyo, las palabras de aliento, las críticas y el tiempo que han aguantado mis actualizaciones esporádicas de 3 a 4 o hasta 5 meses por menos de 500 palabras. Para todos ustedes, lectores, independientemente de si comentan o no, envío un enorme abrazo y un beso del mismo tamaño.**

******Cyda.**


	88. Quinto Año: VIII

******POV Scorpius**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**VII**

Scorpius mira por la ventana, observando el paisaje que avanza rápidamente y el sol que está por ocultarse. Falta poco para que lleguen al colegio y eso le gusta pues lo cierto es que extraña el castillo. Está solo en el compartimiento. Simon ha ido al baño, Francis fue a buscar a la señora del carrito para comprar un tentempié (en sus palabras) para abrir su apetito antes de la cena, y Albus fue raptado por Helen. O así es como ha sucedido en la mente de Scorpius al menos, porque la verdad es que la chica fue quien se acercó sólo para saludar y fue Albus quien decidió acompañarla a su compartimiento.

Protegido por su soledad momentánea y completamente absorto el sonido constante del tren al avanzar, Scorpius se permite suspirar. Ha sido duro reencontrarse con Albus, pero no ha sido tan doloroso como lo esperaba. Sí, ha dolido, era imposible que no lo hiciera, pero es soportable y eso le basta por ahora. Cierra los ojos y visualiza a su amigo. Escucharlo hablar le provoca escalofríos, su voz le gusta, y su rostro ya no es el de un niño. Su cuerpo ha cambiado, ahora ya no es tan flaco, es como si ahora tuviera más músculos, sus hombros son más anchos.

No esperaba haber crecido tanto como para ser más alto que él, pero no le molesta. Al contrario, le gusta ser más alto que él, de cierta manera es como si la altura le diera un poco de poder y ello también le da confianza. Siendo alto no tendrá que ver de frente a Albus, no tendrá que ver sus ojos a menos que los busque.

Sonríe pensando en que su amigo es un tonto. Pero no lo hace con malas intenciones, lo hace con cariño. Y entonces se pregunta por qué ese tonto en particular le hace sentir cosas que después del rechazo ya no deberían estar ahí. Tal vez, inconscientemente, no se ha dado por vencido y aún espera que Albus corresponda sus sentimientos. O quizá sólo está viviendo en la negación. ¡Qué complicado es todo!

Vuelve a suspirar pero ahora frunce el ceño. Todo es tan complicado que le enfada, lo lleva de la tristeza al enfado y después a la temporal resignación. Es un caos, sus emociones son un desastre y eso definitivamente no le gusta. La verdad es que Scorpius desearía no sentir nada por Albus, pero también cree que dejar de tener esos sentimientos dentro suyo, le harían sentirse vacío.

La puerta del compartimiento se abre. Scorpius voltea con curiosidad y sonríe al ver a Francis cargado de dulces y golosinas como si estuviera preparándose para alimentar a un ejército.

—¿Trajiste pastel de calabaza? —le pregunta con genuino interés.

—Claro —responde el recién llegado cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Sé que es tu favorito.

El rubio sonríe y acepta de buena gana el pastelillo que su amigo extiende en su dirección. Le da una mordida y voltea hacia la ventana una vez más. El Sol no es más que una franja rojiza en el horizonte y por un momento se pierde en la imagen del paisaje que se oscurece rápidamente. La puerta vuelve a abrirse, pero no se preocupa por voltear. Escucha la voz de Albus y por un segundo se tensa, mas procura serenarse y ya recuperado es capaz de voltear hacia él, que se ha sentado a su lado, y sonreírle con total naturalidad.

* * *

**Y llega el momento de la publicidad. Si les gusta el Drarry, las invito al Drarrython, un evento en livejournal, para conmemorar los 10 años del Drarry en español (: h t t p : / / drarrython . livejournal . com / no es necesario que tengan cuenta en LJ para poder participar, pueden comentar con sus cuentas de Facebook, Twitter, Blogger, etc. Es un evento para todos, escritores, lectores, dibujantes, betas..., dense una vuelta y si participan, ya nos estaremos leyendo por allá.**


	89. Quinto Año: IX

******Lamento la demora. Diciembre fue un mes difícil y me fue imposible actualizar, por cuestiones tanto de tiempo como personales. Este drabble es un regalo de Navidad ^^ Gracias por leer (:**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**IX**

Respondes al corto abrazo que Helen te da, cuando se separan le sonríes, así como ella te sonríe. Ella se asoma y saluda a tus amigos, que están dentro del compartimiento. Charlas con ella ahí, en el marco de la puerta, por unos cinco minutos. Ella te dice que va sólo de paso y que regresará a su compartimiento, pues una de sus amigas lleva pastel de frambuesa ("Lo prepara su abuela y siempre le queda delicioso") para el camino.

Cuando ella está por despedirse, te ofreces a acompañarla. Ella no responde de inmediato, pero finalmente accede. Te volteas hacia tus amigos y les dices que regresarás en un rato, que no tardarás. Sales y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, con mucho cuidado. Helen y tú caminan por el pasillo, continuando con la charla anterior: ¿de verdad está rico ese pastel de frambuesa? Sí, sí que lo está.

—¿Pensaste mucho estas vacaciones? —pregunta ella de pronto, cambiando el tema.

—Sí —respondes con sinceridad. Ella te mira.

—¿Y?

—No sé.

Seguramente ella pensará que estás evitando el tema, pero lo cierto es que no sabes qué hacer. Al parecer una parte tuya se ha decidido por ignorar el tema lo más que se pueda, evitar las respuestas, las resoluciones. Tal vez es sólo instinto de supervivencia, quién sabe. Helen no insiste más. Llegan hasta su compartimiento y estando ahí sus amigas te invitan a que pases. Te ofrecen pastel de frambuesa.

Cuando lo notas, has tardado casi veinte minutos. Te excusas y te despide de ellas diciéndoles que ya se verán en el castillo. Regresas con tus amigos, abres la puerta y entras. Francis está lleno de pasteles y dulces, Scorpius mira por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos. En la mano tiene un pastelillo al que le ha dado una pequeña mordida.

Tomas un pastelillo idéntico al de Malfoy (a Francis no le importa que lo tomes sin pedirlo), agradeciéndole a Fran por haberlos comprado, y te sientas junto a Scorpius. Pasan unos segundos antes de que tu amigo voltee a verte, sonriéndote como siempre lo hace. Respondes al gesto y sin saber por qué, piensas que hay algo diferente en la sonrisa de tu amigo, que resulta ser no tan la de siempre. ¿Qué ha cambiado?


	90. Quinto Año: X

******Este otro drabble es un regalo de Año Nuevo. ¡Feliz 2012! Espero terminar el fic este año (ahora sí).**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**X**

Te dejas caer en la cama y giras en ella hasta quedar boca arriba. Escuchas que Scorpius se ríe por lo bajo y sonríes antes de mirarlo. Él camina hasta su cama y se recuesta en ella, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Se siente bien regresar, ¿no? —preguntas.

—Sí. Siempre.

Él cierra los ojos y lo observas. Luce sereno, y la media sonrisa que hay en su rostro te da una sensación de tranquilidad. Miras el techo del dosel y bostezas silenciosamente. Ha sido un largo viaje y realmente estás cansado. Supones que Scorpius se sentirá igual.

—Extrañé esto —murmura Scorpius de pronto. Volteas a verlo, sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estar en el colegio?

—También eso.

No preguntas qué era aquello a lo que se refería. Sonríes, cierras los ojos y simplemente respondes:

—Yo también te extrañé.

—¿Y quién dice que me refería a ti?

No abres los ojos y tu sonrisa no se borra. Escuchas que Scorpius se mueve y cuando miras de reojo, le notas caminar hasta su baúl. Sacará su ropa e irá a darse un baño de agua bien caliente antes de dormir. Siempre hace eso cuando regresan al colegio. Se quita la túnica, la dobla y la deja sobre el baúl ya cerrado.

—Reitero: también te extrañé.

Él te mira y niega con la cabeza, aunque hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Toma sus cosas y camina hacia la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar al baño, voltea a verte y mirándote fijamente, añade:

—Yo también te extrañé.


	91. Quinto Año: XI

******Y finalmente, esta es la actualización normal. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XI**

Pronto será Navidad. El castillo está adornado con motivos propios de las festividades decembrinas, hay varios muérdagos ubicados estratégicamente en puertas y pasillos que procuras evitar lo más que puedes. La temperatura ha descendido considerablemente y las mazmorras se sienten endemoniadamente frías, y aunque los Slytherin están acostumbrados a ello, siempre es más agradable pasar la mayor parte del día en donde haya un poco de luz y calor.

Desayunas con tus amigos antes de ir a su primera clase y estás a la mitad de una segunda taza de chocolate caliente cuando llega el correo. Distingues a Evolas entre las lechuzas y la sigues con la mirada cuando el ave se posa frente a su dueño. Scorpius la acaricia y recibe la carta que la lechuza lleva en su pico. La mensajera se acerca a ti, buscando una caricia que recibe de inmediato y complacida, alza el vuelo una vez más.

Las lechuzas siguen repartiendo la correspondencia y cuando estás por darle otro sorbo a tu chocolate, una lechuza se acerca a ti. Te es desconocida pero el sobre que lleva en el pico dice tu nombre. Reconoces la letra y sonríes. Te apresuras a tomar la carta (la lechuza se va en cuanto la has tomado) y la abres con cuidado y emoción, pues es la carta que has estado esperando desde hace dos días:

_Albus,_

_ Tu madre no está de acuerdo en que te quedes en el colegio durante las vacaciones, dice que es una época para pasarla en familia, como todos los años, pero he hablado con ella y finalmente ha accedido a que te quedes en Hogwarts durante estas fechas. _

_ Por mi parte, puedo decirte que cuando el castillo está prácticamente desierto se vuelve sorprendentemente agradable. Podrías aprovechar estos días para recorrer los lugares del colegio que no conoces, creo que eso sería muy útil para evitar perderte en ocasiones futuras (Yo seguramente me perdería si a estas alturas entrara al castillo). Sólo procura no meterte en problemas y no vayas a ir a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. _

_ Pásala bien, hijo, y no olvides escribir. Ya sabes que tu madre suele alterarse fácilmente. Te enviaremos regalos en Navidad, así que despierta temprano ese día. _

_ Con cariño, tu padre. _

_ P.D. Albus, soy tu madre, pórtate bien y abrígate apropiadamente. Las mazmorras deben ser un lugar inhumanamente frío en esta época del año. Y no le hagas caso a tu padre, no me altero fácilmente, pero sí, escríbenos, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero._

_ Ginny. _

_ P.D.2. Tu madre no sabe que he añadido esto, Albus. Se enfadará conmigo porque le dije que me encargaría de que James y Lily supieran que no vendrás a casa en vacaciones, pero en tu anterior carta me has dicho que quieres ser tú quien se los diga y respeto tu decisión. Cuídate y pórtate bien, no hagas nada que yo no habría hecho a tu edad. _

* * *

**Sé que todo avanza (muy) rápido, pero así debe ser xD**


	92. Quinto Año: XII

******Hola otra vez. Lamento la demora, el regreso a clases, ya saben, pero nos estaremos leyendo por acá. Que tengan un feliz febrero ^^**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XII**

Te recuestas en tu cama, cruzas los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cierras los ojos. Escuchas que Scorpius camina de un lado al otro en la habitación; no tiene mucho que llegó de su último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de las vacaciones. Abres un ojo y lo miras mientras él revisa dentro de su baúl. Bostezas audiblemente y él voltea a verte.

—Luces muy tranquilo —te encoges de hombros—. ¿Y tú equipaje? —pregunta él— . No veo que lo hayas preparado ya.

Abres bien los ojos y bostezas otra vez. Te quedas en silencio por unos segundos, sientes la mirada de Scorpius fija en ti, esperando una respuesta. Te estiras un poco y finalmente le dices por qué no has preparado tu equipaje.

—No iré a casa —explicas—, me quedaré en el castillo. Mis papás me dieron permiso para quedarme aquí.

—Ah —es la respuesta inmediata de tu amigo. Notas la decepción en su voz.

Te sientas en la cama, cruzas las piernas en posición india y lo miras. Se ha puesto serio por un momento, te preguntas si se ha molestado. Faltan dos días para que comiencen las vacaciones. Quizá sí debiste decirle antes, ¿estará enojado porque no le dijiste sobre la carta para tus padres y la respuesta? Scorpius suspira y cierra el baúl. No has dejado de mirarlo y no dejas de hacerlo aun cuando él levanta el rostro, viéndote de frente.

—¿Sucede algo? —te pregunta.

—Nada —respondes. Él sigue serio y tú le sonríes, quizá tu idea no sea tan buena como pensaste que lo sería, pero nada pierdes con intentar—. Faltan dos días para que comiencen las vacaciones.

—Lo sé.

—No es muy tarde —agregas—, aún no es el toque de queda.

Hay otro silencio. Él frunce el ceño ligeramente, sin comprender. Te ríes por lo bajo mientras te pones de pie, acercándote a la silla en la que dejaste tu morral. Buscas algo dentro de él.

—La lechucería está algo lejos, pero puedo acompañarte.

Scorpius te mira con sorpresa cuando le extiendes el pedazo de pergamino y el bolígrafo muggle.

—Oh —exclama, entiendo al fin.

Sonríes aún más.

—¿Te dejarían? —preguntas.

—No lo sé —dice tomando el pergamino, mirándolo con atención—. Supongo que sí, aunque no creo que les guste que se los pregunte a estas alturas.

—Lo más seguro es que eso pase.

—Mamá dice que éstas son fiestas para pasarlas en familia.

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo —te encoges de hombros y él sonríe un poco.

—Francis y Simon se enfadarán.

—Nah, ya tienen planes, como siempre.

Scorpius te mira y sonríe abiertamente mientras niega en silencio. No pasa mucho cuando ya tiene escrita una carta en la que le pide a su padre el permiso para quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones (con una posdata de Albus apoyando a su amigo y pidiendo permiso también). Evolas llevará la carta hasta la casa Malfoy, en donde Astoria y Draco hablarán por una hora al menos, hasta que al final ambos decidirán responderle a su hijo que sí, puede quedarse en el colegio junto con Albus Potter.

* * *

**¿Y qué pasará ahora? :O Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por recomendar :D**


	93. Quinto Año: XIII

******Hola a todo el mundo :D ¿qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Lamento la demora, pero ya les traigo más de estos Momentos (:**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XIII**

Han pasado cinco días desde que el castillo se vació y lo has sentido como una eternidad. Y no en un mal sentido, al contrario, tanta paz y tranquilidad en aquel enorme lugar te gusta. Como dijo tu padre en la carta que te escribió, cuando el castillo está prácticamente desierto se siente un ambiente diferente y es hasta más bello que cuando están todos los alumnos.

Durante esos días, Scorpius y tú han dormido, "hibernan", te gusta decir a ti, aunque Scorpius prefiere decir que sólo están recuperando energías. Lo han pasado bien. Pasean por los pasillos que no conocen, descubren escaleras de las que no tenían conocimiento, charlan, bromean y ríen de cualquier cosa, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando no sabías de los sentimientos de tu amigo y como cuando no le habías rechazado. Es agradable que las cosas sean así. Sabes que nada te garantiza que continuarán de la misma manera cuando las vacaciones terminen, pero mientras quieres disfrutar el momento. Es lo mejor.

Esa noche han llevado comida a su habitación, como en los días anteriores. Por alguna razón no tienen ganas de comer en el Gran Comedor, con los otros pocos alumnos que se han quedado en el castillo y con los profesores. Han ido un par de veces, tal vez sólo para desayunar, pero el almuerzo y la cena los hacen en su habitación. Y claro, su dieta prácticamente se ha basado en bollitos, scones, galletas de mantequilla, natillas, tartas y oatcakes. La comida balanceada puede esperar a las vacaciones de verano, cuando ambos regresen a sus respectivas casas.

—Si mi madre viera lo que hemos estado comiendo, le da un ataque —comenta Scorpius mientras come una galleta—. ¿Te he dicho que cuidaba mucho mi dieta cuando era pequeño?

—No, pero no me sorprende —respondes—. Mamá también lo hace. Y si no es ella, es mi abuela. Aunque a veces nos prepara dulces.

—¿Le quedan bien?

—Le quedan deliciosos, mi abuela es una excelente cocinera. Algún día tendrás que probar lo que hace de comer —añades sonriente.

—Si algún día me invitas con tu familia y ésta me acepta, estaré encantado de probar lo que cocina tu abuela.

Hay un momento de silencio apenas roto por el sonido que hace una galleta cuando Scorpius la muerde. Te estiras y después apoyas tus manos en la cama, mirando al techo.

—Me gustaría que fueras algún día a mi casa —dices como si nada y no tienes que voltear para saber que Scorpius te mira—. Sería genial, no tendría que lidiar con mis hermanos todo el tiempo.

—Ya, sólo quieres tenerme cerca para defenderte.

Scorpius se ríe un poco, contagiándote su risa. Volteas a verlo, sonriéndole.

—No sólo para eso —dices sinceramente—. Podría enseñarte a jugar videojuegos, saldríamos al cine, al parque de diversiones. A todos esos lugares muggles que no frecuentas.

—Suena divertido.

—Lo es. O lo sería.

Tomas un bollo de la charola que hay entre ambos y le das una mordida, comenzando a imaginar cómo sería pasar unas vacaciones con Scorpius fuera del colegio. Podrían incluso ir al parque que está por tu casa a andar en bicicleta. O podrías enseñarle a Scorpius a andar en bicicleta.

—Al…

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sip.

Scorpius se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Volteas a verlo y a punto estás de preguntarle si algo anda mal cuando él habla otra vez.

—¿Aún te gusta Helen?

La pregunta te toma desprevenido. Tragas lentamente el mordisco que casi acababas de darle al bollo y miras a Scorpius. Luce apenado, hay un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero te sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos grises están puestos en ti, atento a cada movimiento tuyo, a tus reacciones. Te sientes sonrojar también. Carraspeas un poco y vuelves a acomodarte en la cama, sentándote con la espalda muy recta.

—No sé —respondes—. Me agrada, me siento a gusto cuando paso tiempo con ella, pero ya no es igual que hace unos meses. Si te soy sincero no sé si realmente me gustó desde un principio. Creo que sólo la considero una buena amiga.

Sin decir más, él se sirve un poco de leche. Le da un largo trago a su vaso y vuelve a tomar una galleta de mantequilla. Por un momento crees que seguirá preguntándote sobre Helen y que sacará a colación el tema que se ha evitado durante esos días, pero no sucede.

—¿Hay un parque de diversiones cerca de tu casa? —pregunta, retomando el hilo de la conversación anterior.

—No está a unos pasos, pero en auto es poco más de media hora —respondes.

—¿Tu padre conduce?

—Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa las próximas vacaciones?

—A decir verdad, sí —sonríe—. Pero primero tendrías que invitarme.

—Yo te invito —te apresuras a decir—, pero tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres. Ya me dejaron ir a tu casa una vez —recuerdas—, así que no debe ser muy difícil que te dejen a ti ir a la mía.

La siguiente media hora la pasan hablando sobre lo que podrían decirle a sus padres y cuándo hacerlo. Antes de dormir prácticamente tienen planeado todo lo que harán en las vacaciones de verano, cuando Scorpius vaya de visita (porque Albus sabe que irá) a la casa Potter.

* * *

**Como espero que se haya notado, este drabble ha sido más largo que otros. Es una escena corta pero disfruté escribiéndola. El quinto año ya está más para allá que para acá, y las cosas interesantes, al menos desde mi punto de vista, suceden en el sexto año. ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca! Lamento la demora en actualizar, este semestre está siendo algo complicado comparándolo con los anteriores y hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero estaremos leyéndonos. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, recomendar, favoritear y toda una lista de etcéteras!**


	94. Quinto Año: XIV

******Y... ¡drabble!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XIV**

Scorpius se ríe al escuchar la imitación que haces del profesor Binns mientras ambos entran a su sala común. Es Nochebuena, en realidad faltan pocos minutos para que sea Navidad. La directora del colegio organizó una reunión pequeña con los que permanecen en el castillo y aunque para ese momento la velada había pasado de ser un momento un poco incómodo, por compartir la mesa con los profesores y los alumnos de otras casas, a una noche bastante agradable, con los profesores contando algunas anécdotas sobre su trabajo en Hogwarts, ustedes dos han decidido regresar a su habitación.

Suben las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta es Scorpius quien la abre, haciéndose a un lado y haciendo una exagerada reverencia para cederte el paso. Pones los ojos en blanco pero no puedes evitar reírte por ese gesto. Al estar ambos en la habitación caminas hasta la cama de tu amigo y te dejas caer en ella. Scorpius ya no dice nada cuando haces eso, o al menos en los días que han compartido no se ha quejado porque te dejes caer en su cama. Supones que se ha acostumbrado.

Ves que Scorpius camina por la habitación, le miras con curiosidad cuando se acerca a su baúl y lo abre. No crees que esté por hacer algún deber atrasado, pero es Scorpius y eso podría suceder. Estás por preguntarle qué sucede o si se le ha perdido algo, pero tu amigo cierra el baúl otra vez y se acerca a ti. Lo miras aún más extrañado que antes cuando notas que lleva algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla consigo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntas, aún algo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Scorpius Malfoy y cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Una de las cosas que jamás imaginé ver!

Scorpius rueda los ojos, se acerca a la cama y se sienta.

—No seas exagerado —responde—. Sabes que la cerveza de mantequilla tiene prácticamente nada de alcohol.

—Lo que no evita que esté prohibido ingresarlas al colegio.

—¿Y te molesta que las haya traído? —te interrumpe él tomando una botella

—Para nada —respondes.

—Tampoco son tantas, esto es todo lo que tengo —añade señalando las botellas que hay sobre la cama—. No es la primera vez que bebes. Supuse que sería una buena ocasión para brindar.

—¿Brindar por qué, exactamente? —preguntas mientras tomas una botella también. Está tibia. Te preguntas si Scorpius mantuvo la cerveza bajo algún hechizo para que se mantuviera así. Abres la botella; Scorpius hace lo mismo.

—Yule, Navidad —enumera—, por ti, por mi, por, no sé, por lo que sea. ¿Necesitamos una razón?

—No, supongo que no.

—Por todo eso, entonces —levanta su botella hacia ti, haces lo mismo, chocando ambos cristales.

—Por todo eso —repites.

Ambos llevan las botellas a sus labios al mismo tiempo y beben un largo trago. Scorpius sacó seis botellas, tres para cada uno. Lo dijo antes, no es tanto, es prácticamente nada de alcohol, pero es suficiente para adormecerlos y que ambos duerman en la misma cama.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sólo una cosa: no se emocionen demasiado, sólo _duermen_.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	95. Quinto Año: XV

******FEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XV**

Scorpius se gira en la cama y mira a Albus. Han pasado ya varias horas desde que ambos se quedaran dormidos, y no son más de veinte minutos desde que él despertara. Lleva ese tiempo debatiéndose entre permanecer mirando la oscuridad de la habitación, ir a dormir a la sala o acercarse más a Albus. La última opción es la que le atrae más, por evidentes razones. Mira fijamente a su amigo tanto como la oscuridad le permite; ve el cabello que cubre su frente, sus ojos cerrados, su boca. Albus respira acompasadamente, inconsciente de que a unos centímetros de él, Scorpius está seguro de que morirá de un ataque.

Malfoy cierra los ojos, se aleja un poco de Albus, respira profundamente, intentando calmarse, porque, por Merlín, ser un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel nunca había sido tan inconveniente como ahora. Muchas imágenes pasan por su mente, muchas de ellas quisiera olvidarlas, al menos momentáneamente. Se cubre el rostro con las manos. Abre los ojos otra vez, gira hacia Albus y lo mira dormir. Se pregunta por qué, de todas las personas de las que pudo haberse enamorado, tenía que ser precisamente Albus-soy-un-lento-Potter, quien lo hiciera sentirse así.

Es injusto, piensa, es injusto que tenga todos esos sentimientos por su amigo y no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Es agotador, es triste. Y no culpa a Albus, aunque sería más sencillo hacerlo; al contrario, lo entiende. Sabe que no puede obligarlo a sentir lo mismo por él. Y aunque detesta que sea tan lento, que no se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo hiere al querer seguir siendo su amigo, _como si nada hubiera pasado_, no puede alejarse.

Scorpius ha intentado, Merlín sabe que lo ha hecho, comportarse como siempre con Albus, ser el mejor amigo que era antes, y aunque lo está logrando, es difícil. Tiene sólo quince años, hacer eso es mucho más de lo que puede soportar. A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo tiene antes de explotar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, decir todo aquello que se ha callado durante ese tiempo, y también se pregunta qué sucederá entonces. ¿Él y Albus se alejarán por completo y para siempre si eso sucede?

Suspira. Vuelve a acercarse a Albus, aunque sabe que es peligroso, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, busca su mano por debajo de las cobijas. La toma, entrelaza sus dedos y permanece así. Piensa que si no fuera _tan él_ se aprovecharía de la situación para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero no puede hacerlo, no podría hacerlo, jamás a Albus. Aprieta su mano, lo ve una última vez y simplemente cierra los ojos.

* * *

**Un poco más de la perspectiva de Scorpius. Este muchacho es como un vasito y lo que lo llena, gota a gota, son sus sentimientos por Albus, los felices y los tristes. Poco a poco llegará a su límite.**

**Entre otras cosas, me enviaron unos mensajes privados preguntándome si me encuentran en tumblr también. No sé si a alguna persona que lee este fic, además de quienes me escribieron, les interese leerme en ese sitio; por si les interesa, sí, me encuentran allá en cydalima(.)tumblr(.)com**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	96. Quinto Año: XVI

******Estoy de vacaciones, aprovechemos que hay tiempo para publicar más o menos rápido.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XVI**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que terminaron las vacaciones de Navidad y se siente como si fueran años. Desde entonces no has hablado tanto con Scorpius, y no porque no quieras, sino porque al parecer todos los profesores se han puesto de acuerdo para llenarlos con tareas y trabajos por entregar. Todo el tiempo están ocupados con sus deberes, y Scorpius también invierte bastante tiempo en el quidditch. Además de eso, cada día que pasa al menos un profesor se encarga de recordarles que los TIMOs están cerca y que ya deberían estar estudiando para sus exámenes.

Mientras escribes un ensayo para pociones, sobre los diferentes usos de los huevos de Ashwinder, piensas en lo diferente que es tu relación con Scorpius. No es como antes de que tu amigo te dijera lo que siente por ti, y no es diferente en un mal sentido. Es lo que es. A veces te da la impresión de que Scorpius quiere decirte cosas, pero nunca lo hace, y te gustaría decirle que puede hablarte de lo que quiera, pero si no dice nada debe ser por algo y no quieres presionarlo.

Te estiras en tu asiento, miras el pergamino casi lleno de palabras, y suspiras algo cansado. Miras a tu alrededor: la biblioteca está bastante llena; frente a ti, Simon también escribe su ensayo. Francis debe estar en algún otro lugar, haciendo quién sabe qué. Scorpius terminó esta tarea mucho antes que ustedes, ignoras en dónde se encuentra. Tal vez esté hablando con los chicos del equipo de quidditch, escuchaste hace poco que estaban planeando nuevas jugadas. Esperas que este año el equipo gane la copa.

Regresas la mirada al pergamino, piensas la forma adecuada para concluir tu ensayo y cuando ya la tienes en mente, escribes. Pasan un par de minutos y finalmente dejas la pluma en el escritorio, esperas que la tinta seque un poco y enrollas el papel. Simon levanta la mirada.

—¿Terminaste? —te pregunta en voz baja. Asientes mientras comienzas a guardar tus cosas.

—Sí —respondes—. ¿A ti te falta mucho? — Simon niega en silencio.

—No mucho, terminaré pronto.

—¿Quieres que te espere? — preguntas. Cierras un libro y lo apilas sobre otros dos que tanto tú como Simon usaron mientras escribían.

—Como quieras —te responde—, sólo no me mires fijamente, eso es incómodo.

—Pretendía leer algo.

—Bien, porque Scorpius tiene la costumbre de mirarme en silencio. Sabe que eso no me gusta y lo hace adrede —suspira—. Me pregunto cómo lo soportas en tu habitación, imagino que también te mira insistentemente.

No respondes, sólo sonríes. Simon regresa la mirada al papel y continúa escribiendo. Buscas dentro de tu morral y sacas un libro, lo abres en la página en la que te quedaste y comienzas a leer. O eso intentas. Tus ojos pasean por la página, pero no estás poniendo atención; las palabras de Simon retumban en tu cabeza. ¿Scorpius te mira insistentemente? Tu amigo tiene razón, Scorpius tiende a mirar fijamente a los demás, al punto de ponerles nerviosos, y lo hace con insistencia. Con los demás. Tiene mucho, mucho tiempo que a ti no te mira así.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	97. Quinto Año: XVII

******Y... ¡drabble nuevo!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XVII**

Scorpius camina por un largo pasillo y finalmente llega hasta donde una chica de cabello rojo la espera. Rose siente su presencia y voltea a verlo, sonriéndole, gesto que Malfoy responde, aunque no tan intensamente. Se saludan con un murmullo y ambos se sientan cerca de una ventana.

—Pensé que no habías recibido mi nota —dice Weasley mirando al otro chico.

—Tuve pociones —responde Scorpius, explicando con esas palabras que tuvo que atravesar una buena parte del castillo para llegar a ese lugar.

—Lamento haberte hecho caminar hasta acá.

—No hay problema.

—¿Albus…?

—Le dije que tenía que acordar unas cosas con mi equipo de quidditch —responde Scorpius, interrumpiéndola. Rose asiente.

—Muy bien —dice la chica—. De todas maneras no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Scorpius le sonríe.

—Nunca me quitas el tiempo.

Rose sonríe también.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta finalmente. Scorpius la mira, se muerde el labio inferior; gira hacia la ventana y finalmente, suspira.

—¿Honestamente? Mal. Es… muy difícil.

—Lo sé. Supongo que las vacaciones no hicieron más que empeorar la situación, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo no diría que la empeoraron, no es algo tan drástico. Pero volvió a cambiar. Y no sé si lo hizo para bien —vuelve a suspirar—. Ya sabes que Albus es…

—¿Tonto? ¿Ciego? ¿Egoísta? —le interrumpe ella.

—Iba a decir despistado —ríe él. Rose se sonroja.

—Lo siento. Es mi primo, lo quiero como a un hermano, pero me enfada la forma como te trata —Scorpius se mueve, inquieto. Rose hace una pausa antes de continuar—: lo he notado, Scorp. Lo noté así como noté lo que sientes por él sin necesidad de que me lo dijeran. Sufres estando a su lado, es evidente. Lily también sospecha que algo pasa entre ustedes; James se hace de la vista gorda y Hugo… creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta. No he hablado con ninguno de tus amigos al respecto, pero no dudo que intuyan lo que sucede.

—Lo intuyen —asiente Scorpius—. A veces me preguntan cosas sobre Albus, y cada vez son preguntas más certeras. Quizá pronto atarán cabos. Por ahora saben que las cosas no son como antes, aunque frente a todos aparentamos que así es.

—¿Entonces todo es apariencia? ¿Las cosas están tan mal?

—No. Quiero decir, es inconsciente, un acuerdo no hablado, ya sabes, comportarnos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Pero sucedió mucho.

—Y no de la forma como me habría gustado. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Rose? No puedo obligarlo a que sienta algo por mí, y somos mejores amigos. O lo éramos, ya no sé. Él me dijo una vez que me consideraba su mejor amigo, y yo pienso lo mismo sobre él. Incluso si… si él no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él, quiero seguir siendo su mejor amigo.

Rose se queda en silencio y Scorpius no dice más. La pelirroja suelta un largo suspiro que atrae la atención de Malfoy.

—Albus te quiere —dice ella—, pero no se da cuenta de ello.

—Me quiere como su mejor amigo —puntualiza él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Crees? —Scorpius no responde—. Es un desastre, ¿te das cuenta? Es un niño pequeño que no quiere ver lo que hay delante de él y se cubre los ojos para no hacerlo. No se da cuenta del daño que te está haciendo. De verdad es un niño.

—Sólo tenemos quince años...

—Y él parece de cinco —Scorpius se ríe y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Rose haga lo mismo—. No soy buena dando consejos, pero quiero decirte algo.

—Adelante.

—No lo esperes —dice ella, recuperando la seriedad—. Ya lo dijiste tú, tenemos quince años, hay muchas cosas por ver, cosas nuevas por descubrir, y sobre todo, personas por conocer. No esperes por Albus, Scorp, no sufras por él.

* * *

**Gracias, Rose. **


	98. Quinto Año: XVIII

******Muchas gracias a todas las personas que recientemente han comenzado a leer el fic, han comentado y lo han añadido a sus favoritos y alertas (: Ahora regresemos la atención al punto que nos dice que nuestros muchachos siguen siendo estudiantes. ¡Espero que disfruten este drabble!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XVIII**

Cuando James te dijo que los TIMOs eran como cualquier otro examen no quisiste creerle, y mientras esperas a que te nombren piensas que, como siempre, es bueno no confiar del todo en las palabras de tu hermano. Tu estómago está hecho un revoltijo, algo que no te había sucedido en los otros exámenes, y eso que ya presentaste algunos: teórico y práctico de Encantamientos el lunes; teórico y práctico de Transformaciones el martes (esa es tu asignatura favorita, y eres el mejor de tu clase, así que no hay preocupación alguna en ese aspecto); teórico y práctico de Herbología el miércoles y por la mañana de ese día, jueves, el teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Notas que alguien se sienta a tu lado y levantas la mirada para ver a Scorpius. Tu amigo luce tranquilo como la mayor parte del tiempo. Si está algo nervioso por el examen, lo disimula muy bien. Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos; tú ves alrededor de ti, notas a Rose varios metros más allá, charlando con sus amigas. Ella es Weasley, así que será de las últimas en ser nombradas. Piensas que tienes mucha suerte de que Malfoy y Potter no tengan tantas letras que los separan como a Potter y a Weasley. Es casi seguro que Scorp y tú entren juntos.

—Lo harás bien.

—¿Crees? —le preguntas mientras esbozas una sonrisa nerviosa; él asiente—. Pues eso espero, Scorpius.

—¿Qué te preocupa? No eres precisamente una eminencia en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tampoco eres malo. Los hay peores.

—Gracias —respondes con sarcasmo.

—Por nada.

Tomas aire y lo miras de reojo.

—Cuando papá presentó el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hizo un Patronus —murmuró—. Un jodido Patronus. Aprendió a hacerlo a los trece años.

—Sí, creo que eso lo sabe toda la comunidad mágica.

—Scorpius, estoy siendo serio.

—Yo también.

Albus suspiró.

—No eres el único hijo de Harry Potter —dice Scorpius después de un rato—. James pasó por lo mismo que tú, ¿recuerdas?

—James es mejor que yo para los hechizos de defensa —te excusas.

—Y no es mejor que Lily, según me parece recordar. La que heredó la habilidad de tu padre es ella, ¿no me lo dijiste hace tiempo? Además, tu hermano aprobó el TIMO con un Supera las Expectativas, tampoco es para tanto.

—Seguro que Lily lo hace con un Extraordinario cuando deba presentar su examen.

—Puede que lo haga. ¿Y eso qué? —vas a protestar, pero él no te deja—. Tú eres Albus Severus Potter. No eres tu padre, no eres ninguno de tus hermanos. Eres tú y punto. Mi padre me dijo en una ocasión que algunos de nosotros, los hijos de los que vivieron y tomaron parte activa en la guerra, cargamos con capas que no deberían estar sobre nuestros hombros, y que eso era injusto, pero que no por ello debíamos dejar que su peso nos sofocase. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Eres un Potter, sí, toda tu familia y mucha de la gente con la que has convivido por muchos años es importante en el mundo mágico, pero tú eres sólo un muchacho de dieciséis años que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Presentarás tu examen y lo harás bien, aunque tengas que hacer el maleficio de los mocos o hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

—Esos son hechizos de primer año.

—Pues si tienes que hacerlos, demuestra que los aprendiste bien.

—Joder, Scorpius, ¿de verdad me estoy comportando tan dramático?

—¿Necesitas que te lo diga?

Sueltas una carcajada que llama la atención de otros alumnos. Scorpius te mira sonriendo ligeramente y cuando recuperas la compostura, le respondes el gesto. Es casi seguro que los que te examinen esperen mucho de ti, pero tu amigo no está en una situación mejor. Puede que de él esperen lo peor. Él tiene razón, haces tormentas en un vaso de agua. Eso lo sabías ya.

—Macaboy, Heidi; Malfoy, Scorpius; Malone, Anastasia; Oldridge, John; Peakes, Sally; Potter, Albus.

Al escuchar sus nombres se ponen de pie. Notas que Rose les hace señas a lo lejos, deseándoles suerte. Los otros que fueron mencionados caminan delante de ustedes. Scorpius se detiene un poco, esperándote, y cuando te colocas a su lado le sonríes.

—Vayamos a hacer unos cuantos maleficios de los mocos.

* * *

**TIMOs. Son como los finales de la carrera, ugh, estrés. Entiendo el estrés de los chicos, y sí, Albus es un dramático y no se da cuenta de que no es el único con problemas. Primera vez que Scorpius le enseña que no es así. **

Por otro lado, los cositos de Pottermore son útiles para los fics, como los nombres de hechizos o pociones. ¿Ya leyeron la info de los Malfoy y la de Draco (lo poco que añadieron para el capítulo dos)? No les había dicho, pero si quieren añadirme como amiga por allá, soy SwordCharm75; no hay mucho qué hacer por allá, pero bueno. Sólo pido que en su review o en un PM me digan quiénes son para agregarlos también, quién sabe, igual y nos batimos en duelo algún día xD

Pero regresando a Momentos, y por si les causa curiosidad, Albus y Scorpius presentaron los TIMOs de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Astronomía e Historia de la Magia. Albus presentó el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágias, mientras que Scorpius presentó el de Artimancia. Ninguno presentó Adivinación.

Agradecimientos a Louise, alessa-vulturi, Ro, sombra88, Galaxia SH, Eleonora y quienes aparecen como Guest por sus comentarios. Todos son muy lindos, no crean que no los leí ;)


	99. Quinto Año: XIX

******Uy, eso fue velocidad.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

Las dos semanas de exámenes terminaron pronto, aunque no tan pronto como te habría gustado que sucediera. Sea como sea que lo hayas hecho en cada una de las pruebas, ya no hay nada más que hacer, sólo esperar por los resultados que llegarán por correo en unas semanas. En el colegio se vuelve a respirar un aire de tranquilidad, ya no hay la tensión por los TIMOS para los alumnos de quinto y tampoco la de los EXTASIS en el caso de los alumnos de sexto.

Tu equipaje está hecho, el de tus amigos también, se dirigen hacia el comedor, para cenar y esperar a que la directora entregue la Copa de las Casas, y el año habrá terminado oficialmente. Al entrar al comedor sonríes, así como lo hacen también tus amigos. Los alumnos se acomodan en sus respectivas mesas, saludas desde lejos a Hugo cuando sus miradas se encuentran y respondes al gesto que te hace Lily desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tomas asiento junto a Francis, frente a Scorpius y a Simon. La charla con Francis gira un poco en torno al quidditch mundial; están justo a mitad de una discusión sobre qué equipo es el mejor, cuando la directora pide silencio y la atención se posa en ella.

Da el discurso de siempre. O no el de siempre, pero sí mantiene la misma idea de cada año: es una alegría terminar otro ciclo escolar, es una alegría despedir a los alumnos graduados. Felicita a quienes presentaron TIMOS y EXTASIS por sobrevivir a ellos (y hay risas cuando menciona eso). Y entonces, viene el momento que todos esperan.

—Año con año se reconoce a la casa cuyos alumnos tuvieron el mejor desempeño. Durante los pasados dos años, Ravenclaw se ha llevado orgullosamente la Copa de las Casas —hay algunos murmullos alegres en la mesa de la casa mencionada, pero en general todos permanecen en silencio—. No obstante, el día de hoy corresponde galardonar a otra casa. Con cuatrocientos setenta y ocho puntos, sólo un punto de ventaja sobre Ravenclaw, Slytherin se lleva la Copa.

Hay un momento de gritos y aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de alegría en tu mesa. Muchos se han puesto de pie; tú aplaudes desde tu asiento, sin que la sonrisa se borre de tu rostro. Finalmente, piensas lleno de orgullo, tu casa ha ganado la Copa. Buscas a Scorpius con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, te quedas sin aliento.

Scorpius sonríe, lo hace como nunca le has visto hacerlo. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y por primera vez parece que el fino aro color azul que rodea el gris de sus ojos, brilla más. Le respondes de igual manera y al principio es sólo un gesto que poco a poco se convierte en una risa que le contagias. Ambos ríen por unos segundos, mientras la euforia de su casa continúa.

—Fueron necesarios cinco años —te dice él al dejar de reír. Asientes, recordando las palabras que ambos pronunciaron cinco años atrás, al perder la copa durante su primer año—. Pero finalmente es nuestra.

—Es nuestra —asientes—. Tiene que seguir siendo nuestra el próximo año —agregas—, y también la de quidditch. ¡Tienen que ganar la copa de quidditch el próximo año, Scorp!

Scorpius sonríe de lado y se acomoda en el asiento, te mira fijamente y responde con voz fuerte, de manera que los que les rodean también pueden escuchar:

—Oh, eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

**¡Al fin la Copa! :D (No esto no estuvo nada influido por Pottermore, para nada). Y... ¿será que el cerebro de Albus comienza a hacer clic?**

Gracias a sombra88 y alessa-vulturi (tienes deshabilitados los mensajes privados y no puedo responderte de manera personal) por sus comentarios (:


	100. Quinto Año: XX

******Notas y más notas al final.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Quinto Año**

**XX**

Desde la ventana alcanzas a ver la estación y suspiras con alivio porque el viaje desde Hogwarts se te ha hecho algo largo. Sí, has charlado con tus amigos, bromeado con ellos e incluso te diste una vuelta por los compartimientos de tus primos, pero conoces el camino de memoria y tal vez la apatía propia de la edad te ha llegado. No lo sabes.

El tren silba una vez, baja la velocidad. Suelta otro silbido y en menos de cinco minutos, se detienen por completo. Simon bosteza y Francis se estira en el asiento. Scorpius se pone de pie y comienza a bajar los baúles del portaequipaje. Le das una mirada rápida al andén, buscando a tu familia, y después de unos segundos localizas el cabello rojo de tu madre, quien charla con tu tía. Aparentemente en esa ocasión sólo ellas dos han ido a recogerlos.

Scorpius te espera en la puerta del compartimiento. Tomas tu baúl (que ya está en el piso) y lo sigues. Aún hay alumnos saliendo del tren, Francis y Simon van mucho más adelante. Unos chicos de primer año pasan junto a ti y en ese momento, más que en otro, piensas en lo mucho que has crecido y en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Te detienes un momento mientras esperas para salir del tren y qué bueno que lo haces, porque la idea del paso del tiempo te marea. Terminaste tu quinto año y estás a un paso más de terminar el colegio. ¿Y luego qué?

—¿Albus?

La voz de Scorpius te trae de regreso al andén lleno de gente. Le sonríes apenado y bajas del tren, caminan juntos algunos pasos. De pronto, Scorpius te empuja a la izquierda. Tu espalda choca contra una columna, te sientes aprisionado por sus brazos y escuchas a unos chicos gritar una disculpa mientras pasan corriendo, con todo y baúles y lechuzas detrás, ahí por donde Scorpius y tú se encontraban dos segundos atrás.

Ustedes dos no son los únicos que se han hecho a un lado, al menos otras cinco o seis personas se quitaron del camino justo a tiempo para evitar un doloroso accidente. Scorpius se separa de ti, mira hacia donde corrieron aquellos chicos y frunce el ceño, de esa forma como lo hace cuando algo no le agrada.

—Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts y yo fuera prefecto, le habría quitado mil puntos a su casa —comenta.

Francis y Simon se acercan a ustedes, les preguntan si están bien, incluso bromean sobre lo cerca que estuvieron de ser arrollados. Scorpius se queja y tus amigos se ríen. Tú permaneces mudo hasta que alguien te da una palmada en la espalda. Le sonríes a Francis y respondes sin saber muy bien qué dices a alguna de sus bromas.

Después de hablar otro poco llega la hora de despedirse. Francis es el primero en irse y casi de inmediato recuerdas que tu madre y tu tía ya te esperan, pues seguro que tus primos y hermanos llegaron ya con ellas. Te despides de tus amigos y cuando tu mirada se encuentra con la de Scorpius, recuerdas cómo te arrinconó contra la columna segundos atrás y te sientes extraño.

—Les escribiré —dices finalmente.

Mientras te alejas de ellos frunces ligeramente el ceño, preguntándote qué puede ser aquella sensación. Al final decides no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en ello, por lo pronto quieres ver a tus padres, ir a casa, darte una ducha y cenar uno de los deliciosos platillos que prepara tu madre.

* * *

**Ha pasado una vida entera desde la última vez que actualicé el fic. Estoy muy apenada con todos ustedes por demorar tanto, de verdad, pero es que el tiempo vuela y aunque los días son largos el año se está yendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Este semestre está siendo más pesado que los anteriores porque además estoy haciendo servicio social por las mañanas, así que estoy fuera todo el día y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para hacer tareas. Como siempre les digo, no se preocupen por el fic, no dejaré de publicar hasta que esté terminado, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia. De igual manera, por ahora me es complicado responder a sus comentarios, pero sepan que los leo (y releo) todos y que estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus cálidas palabras. **

**Hasta pronto (:**


	101. Sexto Año: I

******¡Cuánto tiempo sin leernos! Empezamos con el sexto año :D Las notas, al final.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**I**

Miras tu reloj por segunda vez: Scorpius no debe tardar. Llevas unos diez minutos esperándole en la banca de un parque del Londres muggle. Junto a ti, tu padre lee el periódico. Quedaron con Scorpius de verse en ese lugar para ir a tu casa (aparentemente él y su padre tenían asuntos que arreglar por la zona y tu padre no se opuso en llevarte hasta ahí). A decir verdad estás bastante emocionado porque los padres de Scorpius le dieron permiso para pasar dos semanas en tu casa, y lo que es mejor, no habrá despedida pues justamente en dos semanas comienzan las clases.

Levantas la mirada y te pones de pie cuando ves que a unos cuantos metros se encuentra Scorpius. En ese momento tienes un pequeño déjà vu que te recuerda lo ocurrido unos años atrás, cuando fuiste tú quien visitó a Scorp, pues en aquella ocasión él iba acompañado por su padre, como sucede ahora. Miras disimuladamente al señor Malfoy y piensas que definitivamente Scorpius se parece más a su padre entre más pasa el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente están a unos pasos de ustedes le das un suave codazo a tu padre, quien baja el periódico y mira al frente. Le ves acomodarse las gafas y pasar una mano por el cabello revuelto mientras deja el diario junto a él y se pone de pie. En un par de segundos ambos Malfoy se encuentran frente a ustedes. Hay saludos, apretones de mano muy cordiales entre sus padres y finalmente el agradecimiento del padre de tu amigo por la invitación.

—No es nada —responde tu padre—, ya una vez Albus estuvo en su casa, era justo que Scorpius pasara un tiempo en la nuestra.

El señor Malfoy asiente. Mira a su hijo, apoya ambas manos en sus hombros y con seriedad le dice que debe demostrar su buena educación mientras no esté en casa, a lo que Scorpius asiente igual de serio.

Aprovechas ese momento, en el que no te están prestando tanta atención, para mirar más detenidamente a Scorpius. No ha crecido tanto en comparación con la última vez que le viste, pero se nota diferente. Quizá es que se nota más fibroso (¿habrá estado ejercitándose estos días), o que su cabello está más largo y a ratos cae por su rostro, lo que hace que lo tenga que hacer a un lado; o tal vez es que su rostro parece más el de un joven que el de un adolescente. Te preguntas si tú has cambiado también.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites —añade el señor Malfoy y eso llama tu atención, por lo que terminas con tu escrutinio—, y si Potter lo permite —dice mirando a tu padre, quien ante la mención se yergue—, contáctame por red flu. En casa o en la oficina.

—Está bien, padre.

—Perfecto —Draco Malfoy voltea a verte y sonríe un poco—. Cuida a mi hijo, Albus —dice y su mirada fija y penetrante te hace sonrojar.

—C-Claro.

Después de ello el señor Malfoy se despide de tu padre, ambos intercambian algunas palabras sobre el Ministerio, convienen en verse en un par de días para "el asunto que quedó pendiente con las pociones" y estrechan las manos una vez más antes de que Draco Malfoy mire a su hijo una vez más, de la vuelta y se aleje por el camino.

—Bien pues vayamos entonces a casa —dice tu padre sonriendo.

* * *

**Les tengo un par de buenas noticias. La primera es que terminé el semestre, así que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre. La segunda es que sigo haciendo servicio social y eso significa que no tengo tanto tiempo libre, pero eso es lo de menos. A retomar el fic. Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pasados, responderé comentarios a partir de este capítulo.**

**¡Besos! (:**


	102. Sexto Año: II

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**II**

Abres la puerta de tu habitación y te haces a un lado para que Scorpius pueda pasar. Tu amigo murmura un "con permiso" mientras cruza el umbral y observa el interior. Cierras la puerta detrás de ti y al voltear a verle notas que mira las dos camas con curiosidad.

—Usualmente sólo hay una cama —explicas—, pero papá pensó que sería una mejor idea si conjuraba otra para que pudieras dormir teniendo tu propio espacio, aunque compartamos habitación.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la mía?

—La que quieras —respondes. Scorpius asiente y camina hasta la cama que se encuentra del lado izquierda. Piensas, sonriendo para ti mismo, que en Hogwarts la cama de tu amigo se encuentra del mismo lado de la habitación.

Caminas hasta sentarte en la cama que tú ocuparás y miras al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Es una pena que Fran y Simon estuvieran ocupados —dices subiendo los pies a la cama, sentándote en posición india—. Siempre salen de paseo muy lejos con sus familiares y no suelen estar en Gran Bretaña en vacaciones.

—Pero dijeron que podían salir con nosotros algunos días —responde él—. Están bastante entusiasmados por la idea de ir al parque de diversiones.

—¡Lo sé! Yo también. Y mis hermanos, ya sabes que iremos todos. Ah, y Rose y Hugo.

—¿Sólo ellos o irán más personas? —pregunta mirándote con una sonrisa—. Porque si de que vaya toda tu familia se trata…

—Si fuera toda mi familia, llenaríamos el parque de diversiones —te ríes un poco—. No, sólo iremos nosotros. No te preocupes.

—Bien —hace una pausa y después continúa—: ¿ya recibiste la carta con tus resultados de los TIMO? —asientes—. ¿Y…?

—Cuatro Extraordinarios, cuatro Supera las expectativas y un Aceptable. Los Extraordinarios fueron en Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y Encantamientos. Supera las expectativas en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas y Artimancia. Y mi Aceptable fue en Historia de la Magia. No me sorprende. ¿Y tú?

Scorpius asiente, se acomoda en la cama y responde:

—Extraordinario en Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Artimancia, Encantamientos y Astronomía; y Supera las Expectativas en Defensa, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Herbología.

Silbas por la sorpresa. Aunque era de esperarse que Scorpius tuviera buenas notas, siempre ha sido un chico estudioso, contrario a ti, que estudias lo que consideras necesario. Sus notas fueron tan buenas como las de Rose (quien habló contigo en cuanto recibió su carta), y así se lo haces saber a tu amigo. Él asiente.

—Rose es una chica muy inteligente —comenta—, no me sorprenden sus resultados. ¿Y tú ya sabes a qué quieres dedicarte después del colegio?

—Aún no lo sé bien. Rompedor de maldiciones o dragonolista como mi tío Charly. ¿Tú sabes?

—No, todavía no sé, pero aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

—Claro, ¿y qué te parece si mejor pensamos en lo que haremos estas dos semanas? Por ahora es mejor que pensar en cosas complicadas.

Scorpius ríe y asiente dándote la razón.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^**


	103. Sexto Año: III

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**III**

Los primeros días en la casa Potter pasan demasiado rápido para el gusto de Scorpius. Durante ese tiempo charla con Albus sobre mil y un temas: sus amigos, su familia, quidditch (en especial sobre quidditch). Los padres de Al son muy amables con él, y como ya conoce a los hermanos de su amigo, se siente bastante cómodo en aquella casa. Es agradable. Es diferente a estar en la suya, quizá porque hay más gente, o tal vez porque simplemente los Potter tienen una forma diferente de ser a la de los Malfoy.

Scorpius realmente disfruta el tiempo que pasa junto a Albus y desea, más que nada en el mundo, que los días no pasen tan pronto y que las vacaciones tarden más en terminar. Aunque, si ha de ser sincero, la cercanía con Albus hace que sus noches sean difíciles de pasar, en especial cuando su amigo se queda dormido en su (por ahora) cama porque el sueño le venció mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Eso ha pasado dos veces en una semana y vaya que no es divertido para el joven Malfoy.

Evidentemente Scorpius ya no es un niño. Evidentemente cuando está junto a Albus no piensa en charlar con él, o al menos no _sólo_ en charlar con él. Evidentemente sus hormonas de adolescente, a sus quince, casi dieciséis años, luchan con su razón y le gritan que por una vez en su vida actúe sin pensar tanto y deje que las cosas sigan su curso. Sólo que, evidentemente, Scorpius no deja que eso suceda. A pesar de ello, aprovecha cuando Albus se encuentra cerca de él, le mira dormir y sonríe cuando Potter murmura en sueños o frunce el ceño como cuando discute con alguien.

La primera noche, permanece ahí, viéndole dormir hasta que sus ojos se cierran. La segunda, aprovecha que su amigo duerme profundamente para apreciar más de cerca los detalles de su rostro, poniéndole especial atención a la forma de la nariz y a sus labios que, entreabiertos, hacen que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal. Y es que Scorpius daría su vida por besar a Albus. Mas aunque desea besarlo (y podría hacerlo pues sabe que su amigo duerme como una roca), no lo hace. En cambio, acerca una mano a su rostro y le da una suave caricia antes de ponerse de pie y cruzar la habitación, dejándose caer en la cama en la que, supuestamente, Albus debería estar durmiendo.

Lo único que no sabe, y posiblemente no lo sabrá sino hasta después de mucho tiempo, es que justo aquella noche Albus sólo fingía dormir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Y sólo por si les gusta el Drarry, hace unos días publiqué un fic que se llama _Gafas Redondas_; les invito a leerlo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	104. Sexto Año: IV

**Drabble cortito es cortito.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**IV**

Finges que duermes. No es difícil, sólo se trata de respirar de forma más pausada, relajar el cuerpo y hacer pocos o ningún movimiento. No es la primera vez que finges dormir (lo haces cuando tu madre te llama y llega a tu habitación, seguramente para pedirte que hagas algo), pero sí es la primera vez que lo haces sin saber bien por qué.

Sabes que Scorpius te observa, sientes su mirada fija en ti, y aunque comienza a ponerte nervioso, decides esperar para ver qué sucede. Tu corazón late muy fuerte, de hecho crees que no sería algo del todo descabellado que tu amigo lo escuchara. Esperas que no suceda. Sientes que Scorpius está más cerca de ti, sientes el calor que emana su cuerpo, y cuando crees que tu corazón se va a detener (no sabes si por la sorpresa, por nerviosismo, o por la expectación), sólo sientes una caricia.

Scorpius acaricia tu rostro y ello te tranquiliza. No porque temas a tu amigo, confías en él más que en nadie, pero su toque es tan cálido y suave que tienes que aguantar las ganas de sonreír. Pero así como su caricia apareció repentinamente, desaparece de la misma manera. Escuchas movimiento y sientes que se aleja de ti. Cuando han pasado algunos segundos o tal vez un minuto o dos o tres, abres los ojos y giras para mirar a Scorpius. Te da la espalda y puede que esté dormido, no puedes decirlo con precisión.

Giras otra vez, quedando ahora boca arriba y te muerdes el labio. No deberías hacerle estas cosas a Scorpius. No han mencionado nada de lo ocurrido el año anterior, pero algo te dice que sus sentimientos no han cambiado del todo. Te sientes mal, el peor amigo del mundo y una persona horrible.

Es sólo que no sabes cómo interpretar esas pequeñas señales que te dicen cosas sobre Scorpius. O tal vez no las quieres entender.

* * *

**Albus, Albus, por el bien de Scorpius (y el mío porque más de uno me quiere asesinar), date cuenta de lo que sientes. **

**¡Gracias por leer! El plan inicial era darles actualización doble por Navidad, pero no se pudo así que ya veré con qué compensar uno de estos días. Mis mejores deseos para todos en este año que comienza, espero que sus vidas estén llenas de felicidad y armonía, muchos fics por leer y ganas de seguir comentando. ¡Qué el 2013 sea mejor año que el 2012!**


	105. Sexto Año: V

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**V**

Quisieras que el tiempo que estás pasando con Scorpius nunca terminara, pero por más que has deseado que eso no suceda, finalmente llega a su fin. No es tan malo, en realidad Scorpius se quedó en tu casa más tiempo de lo previsto y ahora sólo pasarán tres días antes de reencontrarse en el tren para ir al colegio.

Los días que Scorpius pasó en tu casa fueron geniales, no sólo tuviste un cómplice en tus discusiones con tus hermanos (¡es que son tan Gryffindor!), sino que disfrutaste ver a tu amigo sorprendiéndose por cosas que para ti son muy comunes. Aunque los Malfoy tienen contacto con los muggles, hay algunos objetos que Scorpius no tiene en su casa. Como el viejo y útil tostador de pan, o los lectores de libros electrónicos (tú y tus hermanos tienen uno cada uno).

Claro, los paseos que hicieron fueron muy divertidos también, en especial el tan prometido viaje al parque de diversiones. Sí, subir a la montaña rusa fue aterrador y jamás habías gritado tanto en tu vida, pero sobreviviste así que no fue del todo malo. Lo pasaron muy bien. Aunque pasas mucho tiempo junto con tu amigo, lo vivido en los últimos días es diferente a cuando están en el colegio.

En Hogwarts, Scorpius pasa mucho tiempo practicando quidditch o charlando con sus compañeros de equipo; tú, por el contrario, hablas con todo aquel que parezca tener algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo. O charlas con Helen. Hasta que Helen tiene que irse y entonces buscas otra manera de pasar el tiempo, aunque éste suele irse mientras realizas tus deberes o tomas una siesta. Sí, compartes habitación con Scorpius en Hogwarts, pero no es igual. Estando en tu casa el asunto es más íntimo, y si has de ser honesto, eso te aterra. Pero no pasas mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

Ni en la caricia de Scorpius.

Ni en lo nervioso que te pone su mirada en ocasiones.

Ni en todas esas cosas que sientes cuando estás con él y que prefieres no entender y fingir demencia por tiempo indefinido porque eso es más cómodo, más fácil y egoísta. Y tú eres egoísta. Lo sabes, oh, claro que sí. Eres muy egoísta por sentir algo que no crees que deberías sentir y porque hieres a Scorpius. Eres muy egoísta porque, aunque sabes que le haces daño, quieres que siga a tu lado, que esté ahí, siendo el amigo incondicional, el que no te abandona, el que te hace reír y te reconforta con palabras quizá demasiado maduras para alguien de su edad.

Y a veces te odias por eso.

Así pasan los tres días, entre sentimientos encontrados, revoloteos en el estómago y negación, negación, negación. Llega el 1 de septiembre y con él, la hora de reunirte con tus amigos, de seguir con los estudios, de ir pensando qué es lo que harás con tu vida porque el próximo año es el último de tu educación mágica y hay muchas cosas que te confunden aún. ¿Creías que la adolescencia era complicada? Pues la mejor parte aún no ha llegado.

* * *

**Y sí, el final fue una amenaza, Albus. De nada.**


	106. Sexto Año: VI

**¡Gracias por comentar! Disculpen ustedes la demora, pero regresé a clases y ahora sí, apenas si tengo tiempo para respirar. Espero que les guste este drabble.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**VI**

El tren arranca suavemente, te asomas por la ventana y alcanzas a ver a tus padres que, como siempre, esperan en la estación a que el tren se pierde de vista totalmente. El avance es lento primero y poco a poco van tomando velocidad. Unos minutos después, ya han salido de la ciudad. Regresas la atención al compartimiento, en donde tus amigos charlan de los mismos temas: las vacaciones, sus viajes, uno que otro chiste. De tu bolsillo sacas un chocolate y lo muerdes, acercándote más a los otros tres para participar en la conversación también.

—Por cierto, Scorpius —dice Simon después de unos minutos—, me enteré de lo del equipo.

—Yo también —agrega Francis palmeando la espalda de Malfoy—. Scorpius Malfoy, capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Nada mal, eh.

¿Scorpius es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin? Tenías entendido que ese año el capitán sería Gideon Parkinson, alumno de séptimo año. Y más importante aún: ¿desde cuándo Scorpius sabe que será el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch? Tu mirada se cruza con la de Malfoy antes de que él mire a Simon y a Francis otra vez. ¿Scorpius ya sabía que sería capitán desde antes de ir a tu casa?

—Gideon me escribió hace un par de semanas —agrega Simon, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza— para decirme que se había rehusado a aceptar el cargo. A saber por qué. Gideon siempre ha estado algo mal de la cabeza.

—No le gustan las responsabilidades —asiente Francis—. Nunca le han gustado. Y claro, la siguiente opción eras tú.

—Yo personalmente siento que serás mejor capitán de lo que pudo ser Gid —sonríe Simon—. Oye, ¿y no te sientes como si fueras un segundón?

—No realmente —responde Scorpius en voz baja.

Buscas encontrar su mirada y cuando lo haces, algo en él te dice que sí, sí sabía de la negativa de Gideon Parkinson al puesto de capitán, y sabía que la siguiente opción era él. Se vieron durante las vacaciones. Dos semanas. ¿Por qué no te lo dijo?

—¿Tú qué opinas, Al? —cuando Simon te nombra, levantas la mirada y sonríes.

—Scorpius será un excelente capitán —dices con firmeza y te pones de pie ante las miradas atentas de los otros—. Buscaré a la señora del carrito, ¿alguien quiere algo?

—Acabas de comer chocolate —señala Francis, tú te encojes de hombros—. No, yo estoy bien por ahora.

—Yo igual —dice Simon.

Asientes y sin esperar respuesta de Scorpius, sales del compartimiento. Caminas por el pasillo y cuando ya estás lo suficientemente lejos, te detienes. Respiras profundo, intentando calmarte. Que Scorpius y tú sean amigos no significa que deban contarse todo, de eso eres perfectamente consciente, pero por alguna razón te sientes herido. ¿Es que no pudo decirte algo así? Ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch no es cualquier cosa. Tú le habrías dicho a él si te encontraras en su situación.

Junto a ti pasa la señora del carrito, quien te sonríe con amabilidad mientras te ofrece algo para comer. Lo rechazas todo amablemente y caminas un poco más. Piensas en buscar a Hugo o a Rose, o ir con Helen, pero al final te quedas en el pasillo, viendo por una ventana el cambio del paisaje y la luz. Tardas al menos una hora en regresar al compartimiento.

Regresas con las manos vacías, sin dulces ni caramelos ni nada de beber. Respondes que fuiste mejor con Hugo en vez de buscar a la señora del carrito y te creen. Tomas asiento en el lugar que ya es tuyo (junto a la ventana), y para extrañeza de tus amigos, permaneces en silencio durante las siguientes horas.

* * *

**Scorpius tiene sus razones, no se enojen con él. Ya las explicaremos el próximo drabble.**


	107. Sexto Año: VII

**Les juro que jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto tener vacaciones. Pero mientras continúa el plan para sobrevivir al semestre, les dejo un drabble.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**VII**

Cuando llegas a tu habitación te dejas caer sobre la cama, cansado. En la cena apenas si probaste bocado y tal vez fue un poco evidente que evitaste hablar con Scorpius más de lo necesario. Cierras los ojos y piensas que la idea de quedarte dormido así, con el uniforme puesto y sin quitarte los zapatos, es muy tentadora. Hasta que se abre la puerta y das un respingo involuntario. Abres los ojos y, sin voltear, escuchas que Scorpius entra y cierra detrás de él.

Tu cama se hunde a tu lado cuando Scorpius se sienta en ella y entre los dos se extiende un largo silencio que sólo se rompe cuando tu amigo suspira. Casi puedes imaginar su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sientes su mirada fija en ti.

—Ya dilo, Albus.

Su voz te hace dar otro respingo. Aun así, tardas algunos segundos en girar sobre ti mismo para mirarlo. Él te mira fijamente, por lo que decides mirarle de la misma manera.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntas. No te molestas en fingir inocencia.

—Por Merlín, es obvio que estás enojado conmigo —responde tu amigo—. ¿Es por lo del equipo de quidditch? Claro, es por lo del equipo de quidditch —añade antes de que puedas responder.

—Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas.

—Ya. ¿Te molesta que no te lo haya dicho?

—Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas —repites. Él pone los ojos en blanco, lo que te hace levantar una ceja. Estás en tu derecho de enfadarte, ¿no?

—Bien. De acuerdo. Lamento no habértelo dicho, ¿vale?

—No.

—Albus…

—Scorpius —haces una pausa y suspiras—. Olvídalo. Estás en tu derecho de no querer contarme cosas, todos tenemos secretos y blablablá. ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir? La primera clase de mañana es Historia de la Magia y no quiero quedarme dormido.

—Te quedarás dormido de todas maneras —no respondes—. Debí decírtelo antes, ya lo sé. Pero en mi defensa diré que no estaba del todo seguro de querer ser el capitán.

Aquellas palabras surten efecto en ti. Volteas a verlo con incredulidad porque, bueno, porque ¿quién no quisiera ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa? Incluso a él le gustaría. Si volar en escoba no le diera tanto pánico. Pero detalles como ése aparte, Scorpius no habría dejado ir una oportunidad así tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

—Yo sé que es algo que no sucede todos los días —continúa él, como si hubiera leído tus pensamientos—, pero no creo tener tantas habilidades de liderazgo. Así que pensé que sería mejor ceder el puesto a alguien más competente.

—Eso habría sido muy tonto de tu parte —dices sin tapujos y él sonríe ligeramente.

—Tal vez. Pero entonces recordé algo importante: tengo a un gran analista de quidditch muy cerca de mí —le miras con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Al, sabes mucho de quidditch aunque no lo juegues, y sé que no lo dices pero planeas muchas jugadas mentalmente, además toda tu vida has estado rodeado de quidditch. He notado tu expresión cuando notas que alguna jugada está mal, te das cuenta de los errores, sabes cuáles son las debilidades de los jugadores incluso antes de que ellos se den cuenta. Creo que podrías ayudarnos mucho en el equipo.

—¿Y por eso no me dijiste que ibas a ser el capitán? —preguntas, incrédulo.

—No estaba en los planes que los chicos lo dijeran —responde él—. Se suponía que nadie iba a saberlo hasta un poco después, quería hablarlo contigo. Pero las vacaciones fueron tan despreocupadas y el tiempo que estuve en tu casa lo fue más, no quise romper la atmósfera que se había formado, hablando de cosas serias y eso. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de volver.

—Scorpius, ya cállate —le dices con una sonrisa—. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, de verdad. Siempre he soñado con meterle mano al equipo de quidditch —notas la ceja arqueada y de inmediato reinterpretas tus palabras, sonrojándote al momento—. No me refería a eso. Me refería a las jugadas y a la estructura del equipo, hay algunas cosas mal por ahí.

—Ajá —sonríe él, mirándote divertido.

—¡Es verdad! Ah, eres de lo peor.

—Albus, mejor ya vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos Historia de la Magia y no quiero que te quedes dormido junto a mí.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	108. Sexto Año: VIII

**Hoy, Día Internacional contra la Homofobia y la Transfobia, sentí que era necesario publicar un drabble. Gracias por los más de 900 comentarios.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**VIII**

El primer mes de clases pasa volando, como sucede cada año. No obstante, ahora sientes que el tiempo no te es suficiente para hacer todo lo que debes hacer: entre tus clases y el tiempo que ahora le dedicas al equipo de quidditch junto a Scorpius, casi añoras los días cuando no tenías nada que ver con ellos. Y es casi porque realmente disfrutas pasar tiempo con el equipo.

Si has de ser sincero, aún te sorprende que ninguno estuviera en desacuerdo con la idea de Scorpius respecto a que tú seas el "asesor" (asistente, y te fuerzas a ti mismo en pensar que no eres un _asistonto_ general). Crees, y lo haces fervientemente, que este año Slytherin se llevará la copa. No es por nada, pero eres buen analista de quidditch.

Mientras caminas por un pasillo apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas, después de pasar una buena parte de la tarde en la biblioteca (antes hubo entrenamiento, así que tuviste que dejar tus ocupaciones para después: ya es casi el toque de queda), escuchas algunas risas y cuchicheos. En principio no te importa, pero detienes tu andar cuando escuchas el nombre de Scorpius. No hay muchos Scorpius en Hogwarts.

Caminas con cautela hacia donde escuchas las voces y te detienes justo antes de doblar una esquina. Hay un grupo de chicas que caminan mientras ríen. No alcanzas a distinguir de qué casa son, pero estás seguro de que no son Slytherin. Una parte tuya se siente mal escuchando lo que no debe interesarte, pero hay otra que te grita: al demonio, qué no te importe eso. Y claro, no eres ni serás el primero en escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Pero de verdad? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? —dice una de las chicas. Otra responde:

—El mismo Scorpius Malfoy. Yo también me sorprendí.

—Sigo sin creer que... bueno, que sea gay.

Ahogas una exclamación de sorpresa y te quedas quieto, temiendo que cualquier movimiento tuyo delate tu presencia detrás del muro.

—No es seguro —repite la primera voz—. Que otro chico le haya dicho que le gusta, no significa que Malfoy sea gay.

—Si soy sincera —continúa otra voz—, a mí no me sorprendería si lo fuera. Y en todo caso, no me interesa. No sería el único chico gay en Hogwarts, ni el último.

—Ya. Pero habría hecho buena pareja con Tom, ¿no? Imagínalos. Habría sido interesante: los capitanes de equipo, juntos. Haría que los partidos de quidditch fueran más entretenidos.

Las voces se pierden por el pasillo. Te quedas quieto por otro rato, pensando en lo que acabas de escuchar. Sólo hay un Tom que sea capitán de algún equipo de quidditch: Thomas Anderson, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Frunces el ceño, una parte de ti negándose a imaginar a Scorpius junto a este chico. Pero inevitablemente lo haces y frunces el ceño un poco más. Enseguida mueves la cabeza de un lado al otro, alejando las imágenes de tu mente.

Continúas con tu camino, dándole vueltas a todo lo que has escuchado. Quisieras preguntarle a Scorpius en cuanto lo veas, pero conoces a tu amigo y sabes lo reservado que es. Aunque te preguntas si, tal vez, lo apropiado sería decirle que hay unas chicas de Ravenclaw hablando sin cuidado de lo sucedido. Al final decidirás no decir nada, por no molestar a tu amigo.

Al día siguiente, todo Hogwarts habla de la posible homosexualidad de Scorpius.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos!**


	109. Sexto Año: IX

¿Escuchan eso? Es el sonido de mis vacaciones.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**IX**

Scorpius no le da importancia a lo que se dice sobre él en el colegio. O al menos eso es lo que aparenta, pues sabes que le molesta ser el centro de atención. A pesar de ello, durante todo el día se comporta como si nada sucediera; es más, parece que eres tú quien se siente más incómodo por las miradas que recibe o porque cuando caminan por algún pasillo particularmente concurrido, escuchan cuchicheos y el nombre de Scorpius dicho sin disimulo.

Cuando llega la noche, después de realizar todas sus actividades (clases, deberes, ir a la biblioteca, recordar a los miembros del equipo de quidditch que hay entrenamiento mañana), esperas a que tu amigo guarde sus pergaminos, libros y demás objetos utilizados ese día, antes de hacerle la pregunta:

—¿No te molesta?

Scorpius se toma su tiempo, termina de acomodar lo que se encuentra dentro del baúl, lo cierra con un clic y te mira.

—¿Qué exactamente? —pregunta—. ¿Qué hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? ¿Ser la noticia del momento? ¿O que, por alguna razón que desconozco, el hecho de que yo sea gay y haya alguien interesado en mí sea razón suficiente para que todo el colegio reaccione como si tu padre hubiera sido nombrado director?

—Emm, ¿todas las anteriores?

Scorpius suspira y camina hasta su cama, sentándose en ella. Notas la expresión de fastidio en su rostro, pensando que todo el día permaneció con el rostro impasible, restándole importancia a algo que, en realidad, le importa mucho y le molesta aún más. Te acercas a él, sentándote a su lado. Pones una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento —dice mirándote de reojo—. Es sólo que esta mañana, cuando desperté, no esperaba ser el centro de atención de medio colegio.

—Para ser francos, yo creo que es más de la mitad —él te da un golpe suave en las costillas y te ríes—. Vamos, Scorp, déjalos ser. Seguro que en un par de días a todos se les olvida.

—Eso espero. Tampoco es algo agradable para Tom —agrega.

—¿Tom?

—Thomas Anderson —responde, hace una pausa como esperando a que le confirmes que le conoces. Cosa que evidentemente haces, pero ¿Thomas? ¿Desde cuándo tanta familiaridad?

Asientes en silencio.

—Imagino que es una situación incómoda para cualquiera que se encuentre en su lugar.

Te pones de pie y caminas a tu baúl, buscas en él tu pijama. Alcanzas a ver que Scorpius se quita los zapatos, toma el libro que descansa sobre su mesa de noche y se recuesta en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿le dijiste que no? —preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa. Scorpius mantiene la mirada en el libro.

—Eso dicen los rumores, ¿no? —responde pasando de página.

—No me interesan los rumores —agregas, revolviendo las cosas dentro del baúl como si buscaras algo más—. ¿Me vas a contar?

—No.

—Ah. Vale.

Cierras el baúl y tomas el pijama, apretándolo contra tu cuerpo.

—No lo rechacé —dice Scorpius, finalmente con el libro abajo.

Te quedas quieto, totalmente quieto, de hecho crees que, por un momento, has olvidado cómo respirar. No sabes qué decir pero debes decir algo porque el silencio se está prolongando y Scorpius no deja de mirarte fijamente…

Le sonríes.

—Qué bien —dices finalmente—. ¿Y es un secreto o…? —él se encoge de hombros.

—Eventualmente todo el mundo lo sabrá —dice—, eso, en este colegio, es inevitable. No esperaba que sucediera lo que ya sucedió, ¿pero qué más da?

—Sí, ¿qué más da? —ensanchas tu sonrisa.

En vez de caminar hacia tu cama, lo haces hacia el baño. Abres la puerta y entras. Al cerrar, aprietas el pijama y suspiras.

—Sí, ¿qué más da? —repites en un susurro.

* * *

Yo les dije que el sexto año era el interesante. Y también me parece que ha sido un poco predecible hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta historia, pero así son las cosas.

Por otro lado, publiqué otro AS/S que tenía guardado por ahí. Se llama _La persona perfecta_ (s/9373153/1/La-persona-perfecta), por si les interesa.

Nos leeremos pronto.

(No me maten, les quiero).


	110. Sexto Año: X

Actualizando al ritmo de _Master of puppets_ (comentario random, lo sé).

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**X**

No tienes derecho a estar molesto con Scorpius: él no ha hecho nada malo. Y aun así, te sientes irritado cada que lo ves. Después de observarle detenidamente has notado que se ausenta entre clase y clase, y que regresa con una sonrisa misteriosa. En el comedor te das cuenta de las miradas que intercambia con Anderson y aprietas los dientes con fuerza.

_Piensa_, te dices mentalmente, _no vayas a hacer alguna tontería_. Te conoces, que eres lo suficientemente impulsivo para decir cosas de las que te arrepentirás después. Te fuerzas a tragar el bocado, pero tu boca se siente seca, pastosa. Ni siquiera sabes exactamente qué es lo que estás comiendo. Cuando, minutos después, se vuelve imposible seguir comiendo, alejas el plato y te pones de pie.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de que la cierren —les dices a tus amigos cuando éstos te miran interrogantes—. Olvidé pedir prestado un libro.

No esperas respuesta. Tomas tu morral, te lo cuelgas al hombro, y sales del comedor. Sientes una mirada fija en ti mas no volteas. Lo mejor, decides, es fingir que no sucede nada. Y eso te repites hasta que llegas a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para poder respirar con calma sin que llames la atención.

Maravilloso, te dices, es simplemente maravilloso. Eres el peor amigo en la historia de la humanidad, de eso no tienes duda. Dejas que el aire fresco que se cuela por las ventanas te dé de lleno en el rostro, y después de unos minutos suspiras relajado. Crees que es momento de ir directo a la sala común cuando escuchas pasos acercándose. Levantas la mirada y, no muy lejos de donde estás, ves a Scorpius.

Es él, obviamente. Nadie en el colegio tiene el cabello rubio platinado como él. Miras a tu alrededor: ése camino no va a la biblioteca. Así que, cuando Scorpius te vea, sabrá que mentiste al salir del comedor. Tu pulso se acelera cuando ves que junto a tu amigo camina alguien más. Ellos no te han visto, estás convenientemente protegido por una sombra, pero cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca…

Antes de escabullirte, aprovechando las sombras, ves que la otra figura se acerca a Scorpius quizá demasiado. No sabes más. Cuando estás a una distancia prudente, buscas el primer recodo y te metes. Te perderás y lo sabes, pero no te importa. Caminar por los pasillos del colegio, con la posibilidad de que algún prefecto o profesor te encuentre en cuanto sea el toque de queda, es una idea más atractiva que ver a Scorpius en este momento.

Y te odias por pensar así.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	111. Sexto Año: XI

Hoy es día de drabble :D POV Scorpius.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**XI**

Scorpius está con Tom y ahora eso lo sabe casi todo el colegio, aun cuando a muchos no les interese. Se ven casi todos los días, en sus ratos libres. Tom es un muchacho alegre, prudente y discreto, alguien con quien Scorpius puede pasar horas hablando de libros sin aburrirse. Y es guapo. Es un muchacho de 1,80, esbelto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Tiene un perfil griego, unas cuantas pecas y una boca pequeña.

No son nada oficial, aunque algunos podrían decir lo contrario. Scorpius aún no está completamente seguro de querer algo con Tom. Éste, por su parte, no le presiona y aunque Scorpius no le rechazó, espera con tanta paciencia como se puede esperar a los dieciséis años. Tampoco significa que mantengan una relación. Pero Tom es convincente. En especial cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acerca a Scorpius y lo besa.

Scorpius nunca ha rechazado sus besos. No cree que haya razón para hacerlo, y sólo son besos. Ha besado antes, a chicos y a chicas, aunque casi nadie lo sabe (y es que no hay razones para que el mundo deba saberlo: que el mundo se meta en sus propios asuntos). Unos buenos besos, eso sí. Y aunque a veces Scorpius se sorprende pensando en que sería mejor si Albus fuese quien le besara, termina por reprenderse mentalmente porque eso no es justo para Thomas.

—¿Scorpius? —le pregunta el Ravenclaw cuando nota que el rubio se ha quedado estático.

Malfoy le mira y sonríe un poco antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso que dura más que los anteriores. Albus dejó claro que no quería ese tipo de relación con él, y ya han pasado años desde eso. Si de todas maneras Albus es un imposible, ¿qué sentido tiene mortificarse? ¿Qué sentido tiene rechazar a alguien que sí tiene interés en él? Thomas merece una oportunidad, y Scorpius comienza a sopesar la posibilidad de dársela.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	112. Sexto Año: XII

El pasado drabble fue el drabble obligado, éste es para celebrar que superamos los 1000 comentarios con éxito. Gracias a todos por el interés, por las recomendaciones, los comentarios y el cariño que me han brindado a lo largo de todos estos años. Y al final del drabble, autopublicidad barata ;)

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**XII**

Esa semana ha sido horrible. Sí, horrible. Con todas sus letras. La peor semana en la historia de las semanas malas en Hogwarts. Y todo ha sido culpa de Scorpius, de Scorpius y de su… ¿Su qué? El simple hecho de pensar la palabra hace que se te revuelva el estómago. No importa, mejor no pensar más en ello. Tu amigo no tiene la culpa. Resumiendo: todo es por Thomas Anderson.

Desde que descubriste la verdad nunca te ha molestado la preferencia sexual de Scorp; nunca le haces preguntas serias sobre su vida privada y tampoco te metes en sus asuntos porque sabes lo reservado que es tu amigo, y porque es incómodo cuando otras personas se meten en tu vida privada, y lo sabes. Además no es un tema que toquen demasiado, en especial porque tú mismo le rechazaste. Sin embargo, ahora te molesta que él esté con Anderson. ¿A qué viene todo eso?

¿Celos? Sí, tal vez. Pero es normal, ¿no? Salvo en clases y cuando hay entrenamiento de quidditch, casi no hablas con tu amigo. Scorpius ha sido amigo desde que entraste a Hogwarts, lo que es más, es tú _mejor _amigo. Con él has pasado los mejores momentos de tu vida en el colegio, él te ha enseñado muchas cosas y ayudado en otras. A él le contaste todo lo que debía ser contado, y guardaste sus secretos. Él ha sido tu compañero de juegos, de (escasas) travesuras. Es con quien puedes hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Es con quien discutes sobre quidditch, es con quien compartes recuerdos únicos. Él es _tu amigo_. Scorpius es _tuyo_.

Abres los ojos y te sientas en la cama al tener ese pensamiento tan posesivo con respecto a tu amigo. ¿Tuyo? La palabra resuena en tu mente una y otra vez. Giras el rostro hacia la derecha. Ahí está él, durmiendo sin saber lo que pasa por tu mente. Te recuestas otra vez, ahora mirándolo. Tu mirada recorre su espalda cubierta por las sábanas. Él se gira entre sueños, quedando con el rostro en dirección suya. Mientras duerme se ve tan tranquilo. Lo comparas con un ángel, como sucedió la primera vez que le viste. E inevitablemente sonríes por lo tonto que estás siendo.

Scorpius no es un objeto, no puede _ser tuyo_; además, no es justo pensar sobre él de esa manera. Es infantil, es negarse a que por ser mejores amigos no hay necesidad de pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Pero hay algo más. Hay algo más, ¿verdad Albus? Claro que lo hay, siempre lo ha habido. ¿No? No, te dices. Sólo te sientes desplazado, es todo. No hay nada más. Nada. Repites estas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra, memorizándolo, _convenciéndote a ti mismo de que es verdad_.

* * *

Hace poco comencé un blog sobre libros y escritura (y quizá sobre otras cosas que no vengan al caso), realmente está poco actualizado pero quiero compartir el link con ustedes: sinsentidosynimiedades . wordpress . com (recuerden quitar los espacios).

Y también me hice una cuenta en ask: ask . fm / cfaelivrin, por si se sienten aburridos o con ganas de hacerme preguntas sobre cualquier cosa. (Ok, sí, admito que hice la cuenta por aburrimiento también).

Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos pronto :D


	113. Sexto Año: XIII

¿Alguien dijo que quería otro drabble?

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**XIII**

Aunque quisieras estar molesto con Scorpius, al no tener una verdadera razón te obligas a respirar profundo y no enfadarte. Además, hay otras cosas por las cuales debes preocuparte. Las clases continúan, los profesores parecen haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo para dejar tantos deberes que entre eso y el poco tiempo que le inviertes a las asesorías del equipo de quidditch, no hay oportunidad para pensar en Scorpius y Thomas o cosas parecidas.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, noviembre llega y la temporada de quidditch comienza. En el primer sábado del mes se lleva a cabo el clásico partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque no eres un miembro oficial del equipo, y aunque sería completamente contra las reglas, por la ayuda que les brindas podrías tener un lugar especial más cerca de ellos, pero eso significaría estar solo o en el aire, y ninguna de las dos opciones son muy agradables. En especial la segunda. Así que durante todo el partido permaneces animándolos junto con tus demás amigos.

Los partidos de Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre son interesantes. Más porque a veces tienes una lucha interior por no saber a quién apoyar, que por los partidos en sí. Éste es, además, el último partido de James. Pero claro, la competitividad siempre se hace presente, así que apoyas a tu casa, consciente de que estarás contento si gana la otra casa. Piensas que a veces eres más Gryffindor de lo que te gustaría reconocer. No es malo, pero es mejor si nadie más se entera.

Cuando el partido termina, después de casi tres horas, el marcador final es 380-350 a favor de Gryffindor. Maldices por lo bajo aunque te haces la nota mental de felicitar a tu hermano. Puedes imaginar lo feliz que está. Sonríes un poco antes de bajar al campo con los chicos. Están cansados y decepcionados, y los conoces tan bien que sabes que es mejor no hacerles comentarios al respecto porque sólo ganarás miradas acusadoras. Ya habrá tiempo para después.

Llamas a Scorpius y te acercas a él. Malfoy detiene su camino hacia los vestidores y te sonríes. Está empapado de sudor y el cabello se le pega a la frente. Sus mejillas aún están sonrojadas. Le palmeas el hombro y le sonríes un poco. Él suspira y niega con la cabeza, en silencio. Sabes que está enfadado y que seguramente hará que el equipo entrene mucho más duro.

—Felicita a James de mi parte —te dice finalmente. Asientes.

—¿Habrá un entrenamiento más duro ahora? —preguntas y él levanta una ceja.

—Pensé que eso era evidente — responde.

Casi te sientes mal por los miembros del equipo, pero entonces recuerdas que desde que les ayudas a veces te toca participar en el entrenamiento. Eso significa que te harán correr o hacer flexiones, dado que aún no te han convencido para subir a una escoba (¡jamás! Antes muerto que subir a una escoba). Estás por decir algo más, cuando notas que Scorpius mira algo detrás de ti. Cuando volteas, ves que Anderson está a unos pasos de ustedes.

—Disculpa —te dice Scorpius mirándote una vez más—, ¿te parece si hablamos más tarde?

—Claro —respondes y le ves irse.

Desvías la mirada justo cuando ellos dos se encuentran.

* * *

Gracias por leer (:


	114. Sexto Año: XIV

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que muy bien (: Aquí un drabble más (¡al fin!).

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**XIV**

Ayudas a Helen a bajar del carruaje en cuanto llegan a Hogsmeade. De inmediato ella enreda su brazo en el tuyo y tú le sonríes mientras caminan: uno junto al otro, en silencio. Tiene mucho tiempo que no estás a solas con ella, entre tus deberes y las obligaciones con el equipo de quidditch. El plan es pasear por las tiendas y ver si algo les interesa para comprar. La parada en Las tres escobas es obligatoria. La noche anterior cayó una nevada y todo está blanco y frío.

Helen y tú visitan distintas tiendas: algunas son de ropa, pasan por una librería. Helen aprovecha el viaje para comprar algunos pergaminos porque se ha quedado sin ellos, y tú no lo necesitas realmente, pero compras un tintero. Compran algunos dulces en Honeydukes y se pasan por Zonko sólo por curiosidad. Después de unas buenas tres horas, ella insiste en que vayan cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. A pesar de ser un viejo cuento (que conoces a la perfección y por ello no te aterra), aún son muchos quienes prefieren no acercarse a ese lugar, así que estás solo con ella.

Se sientan en una roca y se ríen al sentir el contacto frío de ésta. Después vuelven a quedarse en silencio, tú con la mirada fija en la casa que se encuentra tan cerca de ustedes. Ella se acerca un poco más a ti y apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.

—Hace unos años te dije que a veces es bueno hablar sobre lo que nos preocupa —te dice de pronto—. Suéltalo —le miras.

—¿Soltar qué? —preguntas en medio de una risa.

—Hay algo que te molesta —responde ella levantando el rostro para verte—, no creas que no lo he notado.

—No es nada importante —dices desviando la mirada. ¿Tan obvio estás siendo?

Sientes que ella se separa de ti y se pone de pie. Están frente a frente. Helen tiene una ceja levantada y te mira expectante. Cuando después de unos segundos no se ha movido de ahí, y al contrario, se ha llevado las manos a la cintura sin dejar de mirarte, suspiras.

—Es Scorpius —dices en voz baja. Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente—. Y su novio.

—¿Qué con ellos? —pregunta la chica y de pronto suelta una exclamación—. ¿Anderson lo está engañando? —cuestiona—. ¿Es eso? Porque no puede ser Malfoy quien lo engañe a él. Oh, por Merlin, esto es horrible…

—Nadie está engañando a nadie —te apresuras a decir antes de que a Helen se le ocurra inventarse toda una historia. Ella te mira.

—Oh.

Te ríes al verla tan desilusionada.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Helen mirándote fijamente.

Lo piensas por unos segundos y entonces le cuentas todo: cómo la relación con Scorpius cambió desde que él te dijo que le gustas, cómo intentó alejarse de ti y cómo han continuado con su amistad sin tocar el tema. Y también le dices cómo te sientes desde que él sale con Thomas.

Al terminar, el silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos. Ella toma tus manos entre las suyas mientras suspira.

—Creo, Albus, que tú ya sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo —dice finalmente. Bajas la mirada y entonces sientes su abrazo—. Vamos, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Intentando animarme invitándome una bebida?

—Tristemente no puedo invitarte un whisky de fuego.

Te ríes con ganas y caminas junto a ella, tomados de la mano.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero yo adoro a Helen. ¡Nos leemos!


	115. Chapter 115

Un drabble más para celebrar que ya es fin de semana.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

**Sexto Año**

**XV**

La conversación con Helen no deja de darte vueltas en la cabeza. Es la primera vez que piensas tanto sobre un asunto en particular, así que después de horas de reflexionar, has llegado a una conclusión. Ya sabes qué sucede contigo. Y claro, era inevitable.

_Inevitable._

Scorpius es inteligente, maduro, astuto, educado, culto, serio, tranquilo, divertido a su manera, atractivo y frío cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Tiene una voz profunda que en más de una ocasión te ha provocado escalofríos, unos ojos grises que parecen llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma y su aroma natural es delicado pero masculino al mismo tiempo.

Él es el ejemplo perfecto de delicadeza y masculinidad conviviendo armoniosamente sin que sea ridícula la combinación. Si tuvieras que describir a Scorpius en una palabra, dirías que es elegante. Su andar es elegante, todo en él es elegante. Su letra, sus gustos, su ropa, su loción, su peine, su forma de comer y de sostener los cubiertos, la manera en la que vuela, la forma en la que toma y lanza la quaffle… ¡Por Merlín, hasta Evolas es elegante!

_Simplemente era inevitable._

Le miras en silencio mientras él lee sentado en su sofá de siempre, el que está casi junto a la chimenea. La forma en la que sostiene el libro es elegante también. (¿Cuántas veces has repetido la palabra "elegante"? Piensas que no debe ser sano repetir tanto una palabra, aunque sea mentalmente). No apartas tu mirada de él, es como un imán del cual no puedes, ni quieres, mantenerte alejado.

Él levanta la mirada al notar que mantienes la vista fija en él y te sonríe. Te sientes tonto por ponerte nervioso sólo con ese sencillo gesto que te ha dedicado en más de una ocasión. Un poco avergonzado, pero fingiendo bastante bien que nada sucede, le respondes la sonrisa y él baja la mirada una vez más para continuar leyendo.

Sí, definitivamente era inevitable. Era inevitable sentir algo por él. Y tú, Albus, tú has sido un tonto por no darte cuenta antes. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

* * *

¡Al fin, Albus, al fin!


End file.
